


Chloe.

by Emmy96



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Billy Hargrove Tries to Be a Better Person, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 65,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmy96/pseuds/Emmy96
Summary: Chloe Davenport is a badass, she hates the girls at school who regularly mock her and she doesn't take shit from anybody, least of all her sworn enemy Billy Hargrove. But when the two unexpectedly get forced together they soon discover the deception of the small town they are living in and maybe it may just bring them closer together.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Chloe Davenport knew she was different from other girls, ever since she was a kid and her mother had tried to make her wear a dress for her grandmothers birthday, she had practically ripped the material off her body as she screamed the house down much to her mother's horror and her father's annoyance, nothing a harsh slap wouldn’t sort out of course. Still, this had never stopped her. Her edgy sense of style coupled with a small nose ring that nearly gave her mom a heart attack when she saw it last year and her tendency to run her mouth at the most inappropriate times set her apart from the others. Whilst most girls at Hawkins High were interested in make-up and boys, Chloe was interested in graduating, getting a job and then getting the hell out of Hickville once and for all. She had only been in Hawkins just over a year rocking up at the end of 83 a divorce between her parents causing a scandal in her home town of Nashville with her dad being the mayor of the city.   
For a while, Chloe had been the new kid when she rocked up to school in her mini skirt and tights, her hair pinned back and bright red lips boldly making a statement causing her to draw attention for all the wrong type of reasons with the guys looking at her in a leering manner and the girls glaring at her with hatred as if she was about to sweep up and steal their men not that she even cared about boys, besides none of them were worth it. The attention got taken off her slightly when the new kid from California rocked up, a mullet, blue eyes and sun-kissed skin to match his swagger ad bad reputation, Chloe could admit that he was hot but his whole demeanour made her gag, not that she cared what he thought the two had only had one unpleasant interaction which ended up with Chloe kicking him in the crown jewels and earning herself detention, much to Billy Hargrove's delight. Fuck, she hated the guy and didn’t want anything to do with him but sadly fate had other plans. 

Mrs Kazinsky’s world history class was Chloe's least favourite, Kazinsky was an old hag who hated tardiness and ruled with an iron fist full of detentions, Chloe would cringe when the old woman shouted as her spit flew everywhere and the lipstick stain on her teeth was frankly repulsive. She hated history with a passion but it was a subject she seemed to thrive in always scoring B’s, another thing beginning with B interrupted her thoughts when Billy entered the room ten minutes late, the atmosphere changing in the room as whispers floated through the air, girls sat upright in their seats giggling and twirling their hair in a flirtatious manner hoping to be noticed by the Keg King. Chloe paid no attention as he sauntered past her and slinked into the seat located to her right.  
Kazinkys beady eyes narrowed at him causing Chloe to smirk slightly. ‘’Mr Hargrove, your late’’ she barked her snaggle tooth more prominent making Chloe grimace internally. She noticed Billy slink back into his seat a small smirk registering on his face.   
‘’Sorry Mrs K, I guess I'm still a little lost since I didn’t have a proper tour guide and all’’ he trailed off with an impassive tone, making Chloe baulk as she gripped her desk turning around to face him, he rolled one eye lazily over to her before letting out a disgusted scoff causing Chloe’s jaw to twitch.  
‘’Bite me, Hargrove!’’ she retorted hotly still pissed at the whole incident. On Billy’s first day Chloe had been roped in by her principal;e to be a tour guide after a series of detentions and a plead from her mother, she was meant to show the new kid around and show him to his locker but they didn’t even get to the second part before Billy made a pass at her, causing her to kick him in his crown jewels. Billy glared at her with his lip curled up in disgust as he leant forward on his desk.  
‘’You fucking wish Davenport’’ he scoffed hotly, causing Kazinsky to bang on the table with her eraser and Chloe to whip her head around so fast she swore she had whiplash.  
‘’Enough! And watch your language Mr Hargrove’’ she warned, and Chloe turned around to see Billy leaning back with his hands up in mock surrender, asshole. ‘’Your excused this time but don’t let it happen again’’ she warned causing Chloe to momentarily gape, what a smarmy asshole she thought fists clenched by her side.   
The rest of the class passed by without any interruption and Chloe at the drone of Kazinskys voice, that was until she brought up a partnered assignment involving working in partnership, she groaned at the dismay of it all noting how she didn’t have any friends in this class, well she didn’t have many friends period. The class erupted with excited whispers before the old bag stated that she would be picking partners to ensure quality work was actually being produced, much to the groans of the class who had erupted into low grumbles. As she began listing them off Chloe’s stomach began to fill with dread when her name had not been called out yet, it soon turned to utter horror when she finally did announce who her partner was.   
‘’Chloe Davenport and..Billy Hargrove’’ the old hag finished with a slight smirk, clearly enjoying the torture she would be put through. The girls threw glares at Chloe as they began to whisper to themselves throwing glances over their shoulders at her, meanwhile the glare of Billy emanated from her back. Holy shit balls.


	2. Chapter 2

‘’Do you realise how lucky you actually are to be partnered with Billy?’’ Heather had asked as they were getting ready for gym, Chloe’s least favourite subject she was unfit and couldn’t run to an all you can eat buffet let alone five miles around the track that Miss Barnes loved to put them through.   
‘’Yeah, so lucky’’ she muttered bitterly, sarcasm flowing off her lips as she heard Heather sigh beside her. 

‘’Well, I’m sure a lot of girls want to swap places’’ she stated matter of factly. ‘’So don’t look so glum’’ Heather mused cheerfully, the girl always had positivity flowing through her and Chloe wondered if maybe that’s why everyone seemed to like the mousy haired girl.

‘’Well, they can do it then, save me the trouble of being stuck with the asshole’’ she stated bluntly thumping her gym bag back down onto the bench causing Heather to frown slightly, not liking the fact Chloe had used a swear word. Heather was the all American girl next door who went to church on Sundays and didn’t like the use of foul language thanks to her stern father who drummed it into her while equally spoiling her rotten, she was the complete opposite of Chloe and sometimes she wondered how they ended up being friends. 

‘’I hope you know that I’m asking Kazinksy to swap’’ the sound of the sickly sweet voice belonging to Tina Marsh sounded from behind Chloe, who rolled her eyes before turning to the girl with a look of indifference etched onto her face as she folded her arms, her hip cocked slightly. Everybody who knew everybody at Hawkins also knew that Tina had a bit of an obsession with the blonde-haired Californian despite the fact that he had publically rejected her when she asked him out on a date a few weeks ago. Still, Chloe found it amusing and who was she to stop her and if it meant getting rid of Billy as her partner then so be it. He would be off her hands and would prevent Chloe from getting into any more trouble than she was already in, hence the earlier incident in which she asked Kazinsky if she was fucking kidding by putting her with Billy, the old hag not taking to kindly to her foul language and brandishing her with detention. God, her mom was going to kill her.

‘’Be my guest’’ Chloe quipped turning around to get changed ignoring Tina completely, the curly-haired girl huffing before she heard her retreating footsteps. Chloe put her top on and cringed mentally when she noticed how tight it had become, her belly button poking out of the bottom due to the tightness of the uniform.

‘’Wow, umm the girls are looking a bit prompt there’’ Heather replied awkwardly gesturing down to Chloe’s chest area. Chloe followed the trail squeaking when she realized how her C cups started to look a bit more prominent over the tightening of the material of her shirt, she cured inwardly realising her mom did not know how to use a freaking washing machine causing the fabric to shrink in the wash. She hoped she could fold her arms whilst running during the remainder of gym not wanting to draw any more attention to herself.

‘’Ladies!’’ Burns cried out causing all the girls to stop as the middle-aged woman stood in the doorway of the changing rooms, her greasy blonde hair scraped back into a short ponytail and her pointy features staring everyone down. ‘’Change of plan we're doing volleyball in the gym today’’ she stated causing Chloe to pale slightly, knowing she wouldn’t be able to cover herself unless she wanted to get smacked with a volleyball not that she wasn’t already a target thanks to her partnership with Billy. Jesus, she couldn’t get any more luck, could she? 

‘’But Miss Burns, aren’t the boy's basketball team in there?’’ Samantha Masters piped up raising her dainty hand as the woman scowled at her.   
‘’Yes, we're sharing the court with them’’ she stated bluntly, a chorus of giggle and excited chatter broke out all the other girls excited to get a glimpse of the new basketball captain which also happened to be Billy. 

Burns beady eyes scanned the room stopping as they landed on Chloe. ‘’Davenport, go to the gym and get the volleyballs’’ she instructed her leaving no room for argument. Chloe swallowed rooted to the spot, as the other girls groaned and glared at her, Chloe remained rooted to the spot in shock. ‘’Now Davenport!’’ Burns barked causing Chloe to jump slightly before her feet moved on their own as she made her way past the glaring girls and out into the corridor. She gulped slightly before she gingerly made her way to the double doors of the gym praying the boys weren’t actually there yet. No suck luck, twenty pairs of eyes stared her down as she made her way through the gym and to the coach, she tried to ignore the wolf whistles that followed her as some of the boys stared down her more exposed body greedily causing Chloe to tug her shirt down trying t cover the slither of exposed skin that poked out. 

‘’Wow, didn’t know you had a hot body hiding under there’’ jeered Tommy Hagan, Billy’s new bitch as Chloe liked to refer to him as, the hoots and hollers of some of the other boys followed. Chloe turned around to throw a middle finger at the freckled-faced boy which only seemed to amuse him more, she noted Billy beside him his eyes raking up and down her body with an impassive expression on his face before it turned to a scowl when she made eye contact with him, she tried to ignore the way her heartbeat a little bit especially when she noted he was shirtless, she may hate the guy but she wasn’t ashamed to admit he was devilishly handsome. 

‘’Getting a little feisty aren’t we Davenport?’’ Tommy mused as he chuckled at her. 

‘’No, just mildly annoyed by your face Hagan’’ she spat out causing the boys to laugh even more, as Chloe rolled her eyes wishing the coach would hurry up and just give her the damn volleyballs already. 

‘’Lay off her Tommy’’ Steve Harrington spoke up giving her a nod as they made eye contact, Chloe gave a nod back in thanks for him being the only nice guy in Hawkins High. She noted Billy look away from her an amused smirk on his face as he looked over to Steve a shark-like grin on his face, it was no secret the two hated each other. 

‘’don’t be a pussy Harrington’’ Billy spat out as the brown-haired boy matched his smirk with a glare of his own. ‘’You fancy her or something?’’ he goaded to Steve who rolled his eyes. 

‘’No, I’m just not an asshole like you’’ Steve replied with a bored tone causing Billy to smirk even more, his tongue rolling over his lips. 

‘’I may be an asshole but at least I have some taste’’ he replied as he looked over at Chloe, a look of disgust etched onto his face causing her to glare at him as she folded her arms. 

Steve scoffed. ‘’Sure you do, STI’s really seem to be your thing’’ he quipped causing Chloe to stifle a laugh behind her hand, it coming out as a short cough. Billy glared over at her before quickly slinking his eyes to Steve in a narrowed position. 

‘’What the fuck did you say Harrington?’’ Billy challenged squaring up to the skinnier boy, in terms of build Billy had a little more over on Steve and he was almost a few inches taller. 

‘’You heard me’’ Steve stated boldly matching the blonde-haired stance. 

Just at that moment, the coach chose to make an appearance, a bag full of volleyballs in arms causing Chloe to baulk slightly as he dumped the heavy contents into her hands without much warning. She noted he frowned when he saw his two star basketball players squaring up to each other.  
‘’Hargrove, Harrington! Knock it off you two!’’ he hollered at the two before Steve scoffed rolling his eyes and moving away from the blonde, who looked at him with a challenging smirk the jeers of the other boys ringing out throughout the gym, bouncing off the white walls. Chloe noted Billy throw a victorious smirk in the direction of Steve before looking away and turning his attentions to the boys who were patting him on his back.

Just then Barnes and the girls chose to make an appearance in the gym, the girls sending flirtatious winks over to Billy as Samantha Peters stopped to talk to him, twirling her hair obnoxiously causing Chloe to roll her eyes as she made her way over to Miss Barnes and dropping the volleyballs by her feet. She put the girls into two teams of six and Chloe was grateful that she had been paired with Heather.  
‘’Peters!’’ Barnes yelled over to the redhead girl who looked like a deer caught in headlights as she whirled away from Billy to face the teacher, blowing a kiss at him which he pretended to catch causing Chloe to internally barf at the cringey movement before she scuttled over to Tina who looked at her with narrowed eyes. The game got off to a good start and Chloe surprised herself when she found out her side was winning, but not before Tina aimed a ball straight at her gut causing Chloe to gasp in surprise as the ball winded her. She clenched her teeth as she touched her bruised stomach, the laughter of the guys and girls springing out into the gym before she narrowed her eyes sickly revenge on her mind. Slowly, she regained her composure the ball at her feet as she gripped onto it tightly, holding it in a position that would only guarantee one result Chloe reared back her arm before she threw the ball with such force that it bounced off the curly haired girls face causing her to reel back with a feral cry. 

‘’Davenport!’’ Barnes hollered blowing her whistle, as Carol and her crew flocked over Tina with mock concern all of their eyes glaring back at Chloe who licked her lips in triumph. ‘’Detention after school’’ Barnes hollered causing Chloe’s smirk to drop as she gaped at her teacher.   
‘’What? But you saw her throw it at me!’’ she cried out in protest throwing her arms up.  
‘’I don’t care, detention after school and that’s final’’ she stated.  
‘’But I already have detention’’ she protested weakly, groaning internally as she imaged what her mom would say this time.   
‘’Well then I’m sure you won't mind having another one’’ Barnes retorted. ‘’Sit out for the rest of the lesson’’ she stated instructed her to take occupancy upon an empty bench, Chloe sighed huffing as she perched her bottom down deciding to watch the rest of the basketball game for the remainder of the gym period. She noted Steve Harrington had met the floor a few times, with Billy always coming out on top she guessed she wasn’t the only victim of injustice in this shithole.   
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
Chloe huffed as she made her way out of detention, pulling her coat tighter around herself as she exited the double doors of Hawkins High, she felt the chill of the October autumn air as the wind seemed to pick up pace blowing her short hair that framed around her face. Chloe wondered what the hell her mom was going to say to her this time, she was supposed to chaperone her step-brother home from school and now she wondered how he had gotten home, probably took pleasure in ratting her out to her mom Chloe thought as she clenched her fists by her side, her teeth chattering slightly from the cold. 

‘’Well, don’t you look like shit’’ a familiar gravelly voice interrupted her negative thoughts, as she turned her head in surprise to see Billy leaning against his car his blue eyes piercing straight into hers, a cigarette dangling between his lips the amber ends lightening his face under the murky grey sky.   
‘’What are you doing here Hargrove?’’ she spat out not amused by him in the slightest. 

Billy tusked. ‘’That’s no way to talk to your project partner’’ he stated sarcastically, clearly not enthused about having to work with her. ‘’If you wanna know, I’m waiting for my step sister little shit managed to get a detention’’ he spat a hooded look forming over his eyes, at least they had something in common then. 

‘’Well enjoy that’’ she mused rolling her eyes at him before she moved to take another step.

‘’Hey!’’ he hollered over to her, causing her to pause as she turned on her heels matching his glare with one of her own. 

‘’What?’’ she spat out through gritted teeth. 

Billy glared at her. ‘’We should get started on this thing’’ he stated causing Chloe to narrow her eyes in suspicion.

‘’Dint think you cared about academics Hargrove’’ she stated boldly folding her arms. 

Billy rolled his eyes scoffing. ‘’I don’t, but my old man is going to chew my ass out if I fail another project’’ he stated lowly, clearly pissed off with the world and whoever else got in his way. Well, they also had that in common too. ‘’So, your place then?’’ he mused seeming to enjoy the discomfort that etched over her face.  
‘’What?’’ she breathed out in shock before swiftly regaining her composure. 

Billy laughed. ‘’Relax, I’m not asking you to sleep with me Davenport’’ he stated. ‘’Couldn't think of anything worse actually’’ he muttered under his breath not intending her to hear, Chloe folded her arms glaring.   
‘’How about the library tomorrow?’’ she asked him not fancying giving him a tour.  
‘’Why? Scared I’ll find something strange hidden in your knicker draw or something?’’ he quipped with a small smirk clearly enjoying watching Chloe squirm, she clenched her fists sat her side feeling infuriated with the boy as she gave him a glare.

‘’Pervert’’ she muttered under her breath causing Billy to quirk a brow at her. ‘’I don’t think my mom would be happy with me bringing a guy over, even if it's for studying’’ she stated. 

‘’I’m sure I can persuade her, moms seem to love me’’ he mused causing Chloe to roll her eyes. 

‘’I'm sure they do’’ she scoffed under her breath. ‘’But my mom is a dragon so I better get going’’ she muttered. 

She went to take a step when she heard Billy laugh behind her. ‘’You think I cant take on a challenge?’’ he asked casing Chloe to pause slightly, an eyebrow raised as she looked over her shoulder at him, his position remaining unchanged as he slunk against his car. ‘’I’ll prove it, get in’’ he instructed her causing her to baulk slightly. Was he offering her a ride?

‘’Me?’’ she asked.   
Billy narrowed his eyes. ‘’Who else would I be talking to shit head?’’ he mocked her before throwing his cigarette onto the floor and making his way around to the driver's side door, leaving Chloe bewildered and utterly confused.


	3. Chapter 3

This was literally going to be the car ride from hell. Chloe had sat stiffly in her seat while Billy sat beside her puffing on his cigarette like he would die if he didn't, his fingers tapping on his steering wheel impatiently as he stared at the dashboard with a dark and brooding look on his face, awkwardness pierced the air like a sharp knife with the only words exchanged since getting in the car was Chloe's address, turns out she actually didn't live too far from Billy. Great, she had thought bitterly as she began to zone out, she jumped when she heard Billy lay his hand on the horn, her heart beating willy as her hand flew up to clutch her chest. Chloe sent him a brief sideways glare before turning her head to see a girl with wild red locks scurrying over to his car, she guessed this was his step-sister.  
The girl paused in confusion, her brows drawn down when she saw Chloe sitting in the passenger side before she scoffed and rolled her eyes, causing Chloe to glare and do the same thing. She saw Billy get out of the car, pulling his seat back to let her in, the red-head flashed a confused look as she got into the back wordlessly. Billy got back in the driver's side, huffing lightly before lighting a cigarette.

''Your late again'' he stated lowly making eye contact with the young girl through the rearview mirror. ''Detention got out at four'' he reminding her cooly, before taking another puff of his cigarette smoke swirling slowly from between his lips. Chloe noted the time on the dashboard read 4:10, jeez he was tardy about the time yet he showed up late to class every single day. Hypocrite, Chloe mentally thought resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

''Had to get catch up homework'' the redhead stated nonchalantly, causing Billy to roll his eyes. 

''Jesus, I don't care if your late again your skating home, you hear me?'' he asked as the red-head rolled her eyes before Billy turned on the engine and gunned it out of the parking lot. Chloe leant on her arm as she looked out at the scenery zooming past them thanks to the speed of Billy's driving. 

''You gave Tina a real hit today'' Billy stated beside her, eyes fixated on the road as Chloe quirked a brow, wondering what point he was actually trying to make.

''Well, the bitch deserved it'' Chloe scoffed under her breath, folding her arms and narrowing her eyes while Billy slunk he gaze towards the side of her face.

''Seems more like a petty rivalry to me'' he stated bluntly causing Chloe to frown at him, his eyes were back on the road as she bored her glare into the side of his face. 

''Not everyone wants to get into your pants, Hargrove'' she scoffed causing him to narrow his eyes.

''Just trying to make conversation'' he spat narrowing his eyes clearly in a mood now, not that he hadn't been before.

''I thought you two were together'' the redhead stated from the back causing Chloe to sit up straight in her seat, and whirl her head around so fast she swore she now had whiplash. Her hands gripped onto the back of her chair while Billy nearly choked on his cigarette as he sent a piercing glare to the red-head through his rearview mirror.

''Woah, you are way off base buddy!'' Chloe hollered, her cheeks feeling like they were on fire. The red-head looked between the two before she cocked an eyebrow at Chloe, her arms folded. 

''the names Max, not buddy'' she sassed causing Chloe to quirk a brow at her attitude.

''Shit bird'' Billy warned, no room for argument as Chloe turned to face the front. 

''Stop calling me that'' Max stated bitterly causing Billy to scoff at her.

''If it were up to me, that name would be printed on your birth certificate'' he retorted. Max huffed folding her arms and giving the pair a pout before she looked out of the window deciding not to say anything.   
The rest of the ride carried on smoothly, well as smoothly as it could wit Billy driving, an awkward silence enveloping over the trio as they pulled up to Chloe's house, relief swarmed her stomach as she practically threw herself out of the car, the tense atmosphere becoming stifling although Chloe knew her mother would unlash wrath upon her, she would rather be there than in Billy's car. She stopped on her heels to throw a thank you over her shoulder when she noticed Billy exit the car, she was just about to ask him what the hell he thought he was doing until a voice interrupted them.

''Chloe Ann Davenport, where have you been?'' the familiar shriek of her mother rang out from behind her, making her cringe internally. Raya Davenport was a force to be reckoned with, her tight dress and curls bounced as her red lips formed into a tight line with her manicured nails tapping impatiently. Chloe prepared to open her mouth, an excuse forming on her tongue but she didn't get the chance, a voice interrupted her effectively saving her. 

''She was with me'' Billy stated as Chloe looked over him in shock, a smirk played out onto his face as he ignored her and aimed his gaze straight at her mom. Gid, she did not like where this was going. Her mom's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree when they slide over to Billy.   
''you must be Chloe's sister'' he mused causing Chloe to gag internally as her mother erupted into a fit of girlish giggles, a blush creeping onto her face as Chloe looked on in disgust.

''No, I'm Chloe's mother'' she stated throwing a hand up in the air dramatically. 

''No'' Billy crooned softly. ''Mrs Davenport'' he sang with a devious smile on his face, not that Raya could see that. 

''I'm sorry'' Raya stated regaining her composure. ''Who are you? and why is my daughter late?'' she questioned making Chloe raise her brow at her choice of tone, Billy clearly didn't expect it as he coughed slightly managing to keep that devious smile on his face.

''I'm sorry'' he apologised. ''My names Billy..Billy Hargrove'' he stated deeply, causing goosebumps to form on Chloe's skin one of his hands reaching out to take her mother's dainty ones as the other hand covered it. ''We were working on a project so we stayed behind to work in the library'' he lied smoothly. Her mom looked at him starstruck, clearly eating up all of his lies. ''It's hard working in a noisy place'' he mused causing Chloe to scoff, the library was the quietest place she knew. 

''Oh, nonsense you shouldn't work there'' Raya stated dismissively. ''You can work here'' she stated to the big house behind her shoulder, causing Chloe's eyes to widen a protest forming on her tongue but dying when she saw her mom send her a strict look.

Billy smiled. ''thanks maam, I would really appreciate that' he winked before looking at his watch. ''I better head home, but it was nice meeting you Mrs Davenport'' he stated formally to Raya who nodded at him with a smile. ''I'll see you tomorrow'' he stated with a smug smile over his shoulder to Chloe before sending her a wink, before she watched him get into his car and speed off. What the hell just happened?


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe sighed as she sat down in her plum coloured dining room, her mom had a bit of a craze on the colour and decided it would be a wonderful idea to decorate the walls with the ghastly colour, much to the dismay of her Stepdad Bill and the rest of the family. She had grown acclimated to her Mother’s whacky ways but as Billy sat across from her with a smirk as he surveyed the ghastly colour scheme, she suddenly felt a little self-conscious. He was the first one to actually step foot in the place, not even Heather had been over albeit Chloe making excuses as to why she couldn't really she was a tad bit embarrassed about Raya Davenport and all her strange quirks. 

‘’What?’’ she bit out wishing he would get his insults over with already. Billy’s eyebrows drew down as he looked at her with narrowed eyes, although the devious smirk never waned.

‘’Nothing’’ he clipped mockingly holding his hands up. ‘’Just an interesting colour’’ he drawled once again looking around the room.

Chloe rolled her eyes. ‘’Yeah, well someone didn’t want to fo to the library so now we’re stuck here’’ she snapped feeling annoyed at his comments, and slightly embarrassed. 

‘’Yeah, well here was the best option’’ he stated between clenched teeth pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers, the girl in front of him clearly already giving him a migraine.

Chloe scoffed. ‘’Horse shit, why didn’t you want to go to the library?’’ she asked him not wanting to beat around the bush. 

Billy glared at her before huffing. ‘’None of ya damn business!’’ he stated sharply clearly hoping she would drop the subject, boy was he wrong.

Chloe smiled mockingly before she abruptly stood up, packing her stuff away. ‘’That’s fine, I’ll just head on over there myself’’ she stated quickly making sure to pack up every single piece of equipment slowly, she knew he would break judging by the aggravated albeit slight wide-eyed look on his face.

‘’What the fuck are you doing?’’ he grounded out impatiently, as he surveyed her movements with an eyebrow raised. 

Chloe shrugged innocently. ‘’Nothing, just thought I would go and check it out I'm pretty curious’’ she stated innocently as she packed up the last bit of equipment and slung her bag over her shoulder. 

‘’Hey!’’ Billy stated standing up and grabbing her arm suddenly halting her in place, Chloe stopped with an eyebrow raised as her eyed moved down to where his hand was grasping her arm. Billy noticed her movement and shrugged his hand away, dropping her arm like a hot cake that had brunt him suddenly. ‘’If I tell you, will you shut up and let it go?’’ he asked clearly annoyed at the prospect of having to ask for anything.

Chloe smirked in triumph as she turned to face him. ‘’I’m all ears’’ she stated mockingly.

Billy sighed running hand down his face. ‘’I slept with Tina last Halloween and now she thinks we're a couple’’ he confessed itching the back of his neck awkwardly.

Chloe scoffed. ‘’Figures’’ she muttered as Billy narrowed his eyes at her once again. ‘’But what does this have to do with the library?’’ she pressed. 

Billy shrugged. ‘’She hangs out there after school, I don’t want to run into her’’ he confessed with no emotion in his voice, Chloe couldn’t tell if he was embarrassed or proud of the fact he had Tina as a puppet on a string, eugh he was disgusting she thought with a grimace on her face.

Chloe pursed her lip. ‘’Well, I think she’s going to ask to switch partners tomorrow’’ she stated with a small smirk loving the discomfort that flicked across Billy’s face before he masked it with a look of indifference, his blue eyes narrowing at her. 

‘’How do you know? You psychic or something?’’ he scoffed rolling his eyes at her. 

Chloe shrugged. ‘’No, just a feeling’’ she mused. 

‘’Yeah, well I’m saying no if she asks’’ he stated causing Chloe to blink rapidly in shock.

‘’Are you insane? You know Tina and her crones are going to make my life hell if you say no’’ she stated incredulously not beliving how selfish he was actually being.

Billy grunted. ‘’Not my fucking fault besides it looks like you can take them’’ he stated with a shrug making Chloe baulk slightly, was he complimenting her?

‘’Are you complimenting me?’’ she asked, her mind seemingly speaking for her.

Bolly narrowed his eyes at her. ‘’Your joking right?’’ he drawled mockingly, giving her a deadpan look. 

‘’Well I don’t know, you're turning down a potential sexcapade to be partnered up with me’’ she stated not quite believing that she voiced her thoughts out loud, but then again Chloe was never one for beating around the bush. 

Billy scoffed making Chloe jumped when he let out a sarcastic laugh, she had never heard him show any other emotion other than moody or angry, well not to her anyways not that the feeling wasn’t always mutual. ‘’don’t fucking kid yourself shitbrains’’ he stated making Chloe narrow her eyes and fold her arms. ‘’I’m turning down free pussy because the owner is a psychotic bitch’’ he retorted making Chloe cringe at the language he was using. 

‘’Typical’’ she muttered rolling her eyes. 

Billy narrowed his eyes, leaning forward with his elbows on the table as he huffed, his tongue poking from between his lips as he ran them across his mouth. ‘’What’d you say?’’ he asked lowly, a dangerous undertone taking over his voice. 

Chloe narrowed her eyes, a spark ignited in them. ‘’I said it’s typical of you to refer to girls as crazy bitches when you go around sleeping with them all the time’’ she stated.

Billy laughed leaning back in his chair. ‘’What? You jealous or something?’’ he asked mockingly, his eyes boring into her amusement dancing wildly in his blue irises. 

‘’No, I just think your disgusting’’ she stated with a grimace. 

Billy stilled for a moment before leaning towards her, his breath cascading her face slightly. ‘’Don’t worry shit brain, I wouldn’t touch you with a ten-foot barge pole’’ he stated sending a piercing glare towards her. 

‘’Yeah, well the feeling is mutual I’m not a big fan of STI’s anyways’’ she stated mirroring his gaze.

‘’No, you’d have to actually have sex to get one of those and from what I can tell, you’re a real stick in the mud’’ he mused his eyes trailed down her body mockingly, a look of disgust lighting up his blue irises. 

Chloe stood up suddenly, anger pulsing through her veins at the fact he had referenced to her virginal status, not that he actually knew she was a virgin but that was beside the point. Billy looked taken aback slightly before a smirk wormed its way onto his sun-kissed face, clearly amused that he had managed to ruffle her up. ‘’Yeah, well I wouldn’t have sex with you let alone touch you if you were the last man on planet earth’’ she replied cooly, her voice full of venom as she slapped her hand on the table for dramatic effect, wincing slightly as pain coursed through her veins. 

‘’Yeah?’’ Billy asked standing up and leaning towards her, palms on the table matching her stance. ‘’Well if God told me I had to have sex with you or I’d die, then I would take a shotgun and blast myself before even thinking of getting freaky with you’’ he grunted with a glare. 

‘’Good’’ Chloe stated with a clipped tone. 

‘’Good’’ Billy agreed as the pair stood there glaring at each other, the only sounds heard in the room was their heavy breathing as they stared at each other with mirrored expressions.

‘’How’s the studyi-‘’ a voice interrupted them causing Chloe to back away from the table and stand up straight directing her attention to the source. Raya Davenport was standing with a basket of muffins as she eyed the pair curiously, a small smirk making it’s way onto her face causing Chloe to silently groan to herself. Once that woman got an idea in her head she would never let it go, and judging by the look she was giving the two she was already planning something. ‘’Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt’’ she stated innocently eyeing the two. 

‘’What do you want mom?’’ Chloe asked folding her arms as Raya narrowed her eyes slightly at her daughter's attitude, she was slightly embarrassed that it showed in front of a guest especially a fine young man such as Billy.

‘’Watch the tone’’ she warned her before putting on a fake smile. ‘’I came to drop these in the kitchen, would you like one Billy?’’ she asked sweetly as she looked at the young man, with what Chloe thought may have been lust god she wanted to puke. 

Billy licked his lips, angling his head slightly so he was looking at her from underneath his lashes. ‘’That would be great Mrs Davenport’’ he crooned softly, putting on his best bedroom eyes making Chloe mentally gag as she directed a glare towards the asshole in front of her, not that he was picking up on her hints or he was purposefully ignoring her. 

Raya giggled. ‘’Oh, call me Raya honey’’ she drawled sweetly before bustling past the pair and into the kitchen leaving Chloe to glare at her back, Billy noticed the movement with great amusement as he leaned slightly towards Chloe causing her to widen a brow at him. 

‘’Your mom’s a fox’’ he whispered hotly with a smirk, it broadened when he noticed Chloe throw an annoyed glance his way choosing not to comment amusement laced through his body before a muffin was placed down in front of the pair. 

‘’don’t study too hard you hear?’’ Raya warned before brushing past Billy and sauntering out of the room with a spring in her step. 

Billy looked at Chloe with a smirk as he bit into the muffin. ‘’these are amazing’’ he groaned over exaggeratedly as he bit into it making eye contact with the girl in front of him. ‘’You should take a bite’’he goaded huskily flicking his eyes over to her untouched muffin. 

Chloe bit her lip before throwing a glare at him. ‘’Let’s get back to the assignment’’ she stated through clenched teeth, almost breaking the ballpoint of her pen as she stabbed it onto the paper in front of her much to the delight and amusement of the blonde asshole in front of her.   
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….........................................................................  
About an hour later the pair still were no closer to making any headway on their project, much to the frustration of Chloe who actually wished she could telekinetically throw Billy out of a window. Every suggestion she made about topics to study he ould grunt out or say pass under his breath, not once had he actually contributed anything helpful.

‘’How about the Tudors?’’ she asked the last bit of patience waning as Bily gave her another one of his infamous deadpan looks, only seeming to be reserved for her. How special I feel she mused sarcastically in her head. 

‘’Boring’’ he huffed out making Chloe groan in frustration at his lack of co-operation. 

‘Well you come up with something then!’’ she stated through clenched teeth, almost snapping her pen with how hard she gripped it.

Billy narrowed his eyes. ‘’I did remember’’ he reminded her like he was a stupid child. 

Chloe scoffed. ‘’Yeah, because the history of California is such a niche topic’ she mused sarcastically. ‘’You need to pick an era and a topic, it's too broad’’ she reminded him. 

‘’Well I couldn’t give a shit’’ Billy stated. 

‘’Oh, that’s so helpful’’ Chloe commented sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. ‘’We have literally been going around in circles for an hour and still no topic’’ she stated.

‘’Yeah, and whose fault is that?’’ Billy stated looking up at the ceiling as he rolled his eyes. 

‘’Yours’’ Chloe stated, she swore she saw Billy bristle slightly when he made eye contact with her before he covered it up with a scoff and rolling of his eyes.

‘’Whatever, just write it down and we’ll pick something’’ he muttered.

‘’Then what the hell was the point in this session?’’ Chloe cried out in frustration throwing her arms dramatically in the air. 

Billy opened his mouth to answer but the words never came out, before they were interrupted by Raya who looked between the two with a small smirk etched onto her face. God, she really needed to get any ideas out of her head. 

‘’Sorry, I don’t mean to be pushy but it's going on seven now and we usually have our evening meal by now’’ Raya stated politely as she looked at Billy, who stood up quickly seeming to get the hint. 

‘’Sorry Mrs Davenport, I didn’t mean to overstay’’ Billy apologised making Chloe roll her eyes at the fact he was putting on an act. 

‘’Oh nonsense, your welcome here anytime. In fact, do you want to stay for dinner?’’ Raya asked making Chloe’s eyes bug out of her head slightly, she prayed to God he would say no. Billy faltered slightly and Chloe realized it was the first time she had seen him without a scowl or a smirk of confidence on his face, he looked over at Chloe slightly who tried to remain neutral but the slight draw of her eyebrows gave him a hint that she didn’t actually want him there.

‘’Thanks for the offer Mrs Davenport’’ he crooned. ‘’But I’ll have to decline, my old mans going to wonder where I am plus I have to pick up my step sister’’ he stated with a smile, teeth shining under the artificial light emanating from the dining room. 

‘’Oh, what a shame well tell your family they are welcome to come for dinner anytime, it would be so good to meet them’’ Raya stated with a smile, God was she on crack Chloe thought to herself. 

‘’Thanks, I will do and thanks for having me over Raya’’ he crooned huskily his eyes roaming over the older woman's body as he licked his lips, Chloe could have sworn she heard a lust-filled gasp come from her mother which caused her to clear her throat as she eyeballed the blonde. He seemed to notice as he made eye contact with Chloe, a smirk on his face at the fact he once again got a rise out of her. ‘’I’ll see you later Chloe’’ he replied huskily with a small smirk before he breezed out of the door and into the night her mother’s eyes glued to his backside causing Chloe to huff under her breath. God, what a long few months this was going to be


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe was currently using her free period to research an idea for her and Billy. Heather was in class not having the same schedule as Chloe much to her dismay, she decided to try to gather an avid amount of books and sift through them to see if anything would catch her eye, of course, it would be better if Billy was actually here to help but he hadn’t exactly been helpful so far into the project, Chloe was sifting through a book about the history of the industrial revolution when a round of obnoxious giggles echoed around the library making her pause briefly at the intrusive noise, Chloe scanned the area resisting the urge to roll her eyes when she saw Tina, Carol and Samantha sat around a desk giggling like obnoxious school girls. Chloe raised a brow curiosity taking hold as she looked over to the librarian's desk, the old crow Miss Hagan nowhere to be seen making Chloe scoff internally noting how the old hag wouldn’t let anyone get away with making such a ruckus.   
She narrowed her eyes trying to tune out the hyenas over to her right as she sifted through the book, knowing immediately that Billy would shut the idea down with a bored look, hell the book was even boring Chloe. She sighed sifting it to the side when she was interrupted by a hand thumping down on the desk eliciting a small squeak from Chloe as her hand flew over her chest. She trailed the hand noting the manicured nails and all the way up the slender arm until she met the smirking face of Tina, her cat-shaped eye looking down at her watching her like a hawk.

‘’Chloe’’ she greeted seemingly smug, her nails tapping against the wood of the desk the sound leaving a hollow echo around the library.

Chloe quirked a brow. ‘’Can I help?’’ she asked a bored expression on her face.

‘’As a matter of fact, you can’’ Tina paused as she looked down at Chloe with a smirk. ‘’I’m going to Mrs Kazinsky tomorrow and I'm going to ask if we can switch partners? I mean you hate Billy and he hates you, so I think it would be perfect’’ she stated matter of factly a sickly sweet smile on her face.

Chloe shrugged. ‘’Knock yourself out, but I don’t think he’ll switch’’ she blurted cringing at herself immediately, god why did her mouth always run away with her? 

Tina narrowed her eyes slightly as she surveyed her with scrutiny. ‘’And what makes you say that? Know something I don’t?’’ she pressed her mouth forming into a thin line.   
Shit, how was she going to get out of this one? ‘’I don’t know maybe ask Billy yourself’’ she tried hoping to calm the frizzy-haired girl down, great now she had just gone from one shit storm to another, if Tina didn’t kill her with her eyes she sure as hell Billy would. 

Tina tapped her nails against the hardwood as she narrowed her eyes, a small smirk etched onto her oval-shaped face. ‘’Hmm, but I’m asking you’’ she mused snarkily.   
Chloe baulked. ‘’I don’t know anything, Billy and I don’t talk’’ she stated truthfully.

‘’That’s good because that is the way it’s going to stay, understand? He will never be interested in you’’ she stated with disgust.

Chloe scoffed. ‘’I don’t see us being buddies anytime soon so you have no worries there’’ she stated smirking to herself slightly knowing that Billy couldn’t give a shit about Tina. 

Tina smiled. ‘’Gald we could come to some understanding, bye Chloe’’ she stated sweetly with a small wave before she sauntered off back to dumb and dumber, what a bitch Chloe thought as she rolled her eyes and turned back to the task in hand, but not before something caught her eye. She moved her books aside and noticed a newspaper clipping with some strange headlines about a missing girl and a laboratory located in downtown Hawkins. Chloe smiled, her eyes lighting up, maybe they had a topic after all.   
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
Chloe strutted out of the library feeling like she had just won the freaking lottery, the newspaper article stuffed into her backpack she patted herself on the back at the fact she managed to sneak it out from the watchful eye of Miss Hagan. Now, she was going to break a cardinal rule and find Billy to ask him what he thought, she knew it was a risk after he warned her not to socialize with him at school, the winning made her scoff and roll her eyes at the obscenity of it all as if she was one of his stupid fangirls. But, she needed his approval because World History was tomorrow and if they didn’t have a topic then Mrs Kazinsky would be supervising their sessions and she would rather not have to sit through that.   
She tried the cafeteria first, her eyes scanning the room noting he and his cronies weren’t situated at their usual spot so she figured he must be outside smoking. Chloe pushed the double doors of Hawkins High open the cool autumn breeze rushing around her cheeks reddening them slightly as she scanned the parking lot, spotting him and Tommy H smoking as they leant against his blue death machine; she noted Tina and Carol also joined them which made her nervous, considering she told Tina they didn’t really talk, but the difference between and F grade and upsetting Malibu barbie was common sense. She marched over to him stopping a few feet away, four pair of eyes turning to her with a cocked eyebrow Tommy with a smirk, Carol and Tina with glares and Billy with a look of indifference.

‘’Billy’’ she called gesturing for him to come over to her. ‘’I need to talk about the project’’ she instructed. Billy looked at her sceptically, making her nervous to see if he would leave her hanging or chew her ass out in front of everyone before he took one last drag of his cigarette before throwing it on the floor, spit fling out of his mouth making Chloe grimace slightly. She felt the watchful eyes on the pair as he stalked his way over to her, a gasp escaping her mouth when he grabbed her arm and dragged her to a quiet spot in the parking lot away from prying eyes.

‘’Thought I told you not to bother me at school Davenport’’ he warned lowly with a glare.

Chloe glared back shrugging her arm out of his grip. ‘’Yeah yeah, I know’’ she dismissed earning a glare from Billy who looked at his watch.

‘’Two minutes’’ he barked at her.

Chloe rolled her eyes. ‘’Listen, I think I have a topic’’ she stated holding up the article to his face.

Billy scrunched his eyes. ‘’The hell is that?’’ he asked snatching t out of her hand, his eyes scanning over the ink.

‘’That is an article’’ she emphasised slowly like he was a dumb child, Billy looked up at her through his eyelashes a glare formed on his face. 

‘’ I know what an article is dipshit’’ he scoffed at her thrusting the paper back into her hands, causing a slight oomph to emanated from her at the force of it. 

‘’It’s about the history of Hawkins, some girl went missing last year and it's suspected it has something to do with this lab’’ she stated pointing at the article as Billy looked at her with raised eyebrows waiting for her to elaborate. Chloe sighed at his stupidity. ‘’We can do this for our topic, missing people and chemical leaks sound a bit crazy to me’’ she mused. 

Billy scoffed. ‘’And why would I want to look at this shithole?’’ he argued. 

Chloe shrugged. ‘’It seems interesting plus we need a topic by tomorrow’’ she stated.

‘’I gave you a topic’’ Billy warned. 

Chloe sighed through her nose. ‘’I swear to god if you tell me about California again I’m going to scream’’ she warned him through narrowed eyes.

Billy mirrored her expression with a scoff. ‘’Fine, but if its shit were doing the California thing’’ he warned her not giving her a chance to argue before he turned on his heel, stomping across the parking lot and back to the watchful eye of his friends. God, what a stubborn asshole.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
Chloe waltzed into World History the next day feeling pretty smug, they finally had a topic and she couldn’t wait to watch Mrs Kazinsky’s face fall, as far as Chloe was concerned she had put her with Billy on purpose setting her up to fail. Well the old hag would just have to bow out gracefully on this one, Chloe thought with a smirk but what she didn’t count on well more like forgotten was the conversation with Tina in the library the day before, so when the curly-haired brunette stuck her manicured hand in the air during class she almost had a mini freak out, she didn’t care if she wasn’t partnered with Billy, in fact, she much preferred that she wasn’t but the only other options were Carol or Ricky Lancaster who she literally dated for a month when she first got to Hawkins, and to say it didn’t end well would be an understatement the boy literally did not stop following her around the halls for weeks on end. 

‘’Yes,’’ Mrs Kazinsky’s voice rang boredly throughout the classroom, a bored expression etched onto her face which caused Chloe to snap out of her little panic attack. 

‘’Mrs Kazinsky, would it be possible to switch partners? I mean we’re so early on in the project’’ she stated sweetly as she turned around to wink at Billy, who had been lunging back on his chair staring broodily at the ceiling and chewing on the end of his pencil, it was safe to say the boy nearly choked on the rubber end of the contraption when he heard the question, he fell forward his chair bouncing off the floor with a loud bang attracting the attention of the class. 

‘’Something to add Mr Hargrove?’’ Mrs Kazinsky asked with a quirked eyebrow. 

Billy coughed. ‘’No maam’’ he drawled lowly and Chloe noted he studiously avoided eye contact with Tina, who sat back pouting in her seat when Kazinsky didn’t answer her question right away. 

‘’Good, and Mrs Jones I specifically assigned partners to ensure quality work was produced’’ Kazinsky stated in a no-nonsense tone, one so final it even had Chloe shitting bricks. 

Tina narrowed her eyes. ‘’But, Mrs Kazinsky we’re adults plus some of us have better connections than others’’ she stated looking slyly at Chloe who quirked a brow back at the girl. ‘’I mean Chloe and Ricky dated so they will probably want to catch up with one another’’ she stated sending a fierce look over her shoulder at Chloe who matched her with a glare of her own. That bitch, she fumed silently in her head. Oh well, guess it was fate that she would be unhappy in world history as far as she saw it was a lose-lose situation, be paired up with her sworn enemy or with her strange ex-lover, she fought the urge to groan instead putting her head on her desk and facing toward the door wondering if she could get away with making a hasty exit. 

‘’Okay, well in that case you have this lesson to change partners after that there are no more changes’’ stated the woman, and Chloe heard the excited chatter and scraping of the chairs clearly eager to change partners before she heard the familiar voice of the satan bitch herself.

‘’Billy’’ she purred. ‘’I was wondering if you wanted to ditch Davenport and pair up with me instead, we could have a lot of fun together’’ the girl purred seductively and Chloe pictured her touching his arm or throwing herself at him, either way, she wanted to mentally gag. She knew Billy’s little secret that he wanted to avoid Tina and he had told her if Tina wanted to partner with him he would say no, but this was Billy and there was no way he was going to stay partnered up with a girl he couldn’t even stand to look at. 

‘’Hmm’’ Billy mused, and Chloe’s stomach clenched. ‘’I don’t think so Doll’’ he stated shocking Chloe as she whipped her head up from her arms and turned to look over her shoulder. Billy was lounging back in his chair, a shit-eating grin etched onto his sun-kissed face as he looked at the brunette whose mouth was hanging o far open, Chloe was sure she could drive a freight train through there. 

‘’What? B-but you hate her and besides she and Ricky went out, surely they want to be together’’ Tina reasoned stumbling slightly over her words which caused Billy to narrow his eyes at the brunette. 

‘’Listen, I’m not some fucking man candy you can parade around on your arm’’ he growled at her sitting up straight in his seat, an expression of anger and hate so dark spread on his face that even Chloe baulked slightly. ‘’We had fun but that’s all it was, so you can stop bothering me now and if Chloe wants to catch up with her dorky boyfriend she can do it outside of school, kapesh?’’ he growled out to Tina who nodded wordlessly with wide eyes before slowly turning around and slinking off back to her seat, she glared at Chloe as she walked passed before going up to Carol who also threw a venomous glare at Chloe.   
Chloe was flabbergasted at the whole exchange, she was sure that Billy would say no and she was also annoyed that she was now in the firing line when she literally did nothing wrong, and judging y the looks Tina and Carol were throwing her way. Great, so now she had to pay because of Billy’s rejection she fumed as she turned to glare at the boy who was staring down at his hands with a glare, clearly unaware of the shit he had just caused for her. God, her day kept getting worse and worse.


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe was fuming as she scurried out of the classroom, the target of all her frustration swaggered in front of her without a care in the world as he laughed along with one of his goon friends, they patted him on the back like he was king before they parted ways at his locker. Billy opening the door of his locker an impassive expression on his face, jumping slightly when he shut it and Chloe was standing there staring him down.

‘’Jesus, you're like a bad fart you just keep lingering around’’ he scoffed childishly as she rolled her eyes at his pathetic choice of words.

‘’Why did you do that?’’ she asked glaring at him with her arms folded.

Billy arched a brow. ‘’Do what?’’ he asked innocently with a small shrug.

Chloe growled under her breath. ‘’You know full well what I mean, do you know the shit storm you just caused?’’ she growled out at him.

He narrowed his eyes. ‘’Not my fault, and if you don’t like it do something rather than moan to me’’ he drawled at her rolling his eyes. Chloe clenched her fist at her side, that cocky son of a bitch thinks it's so easy of course it was for him, everyone worshipped the ground he walked on hell even Tina will have forgiven him by tomorrow but Chloe was on her shit list forever. 

‘’Your such an asshole, dragging me into YOUR problems’’ she emphasised pointing a finger at his chest. Billy narrowed his eyes eyeing the finger that lingered on his chest before he snatched it in one swift motion holding it away from him.

‘’Listen shitbrain, I don’t give a shit what kind of weird thing you have with Tina but keep me out of it’’ he warned her a dangerous undertone in his voice. ‘’And for the record, I didn’t do it to save your ass or whatever, I did it because I hate that bitch and the way she tries to flaunt me to her cow friends’’ he stated before he let go of her finger shoving it back towards her slightly, Chloe clenched it into her hand worried he may try to grab it again before he shoved past her before turning his head over his shoulder, narrowing his eyes. ‘’And when I say don’t talk to me at school I mean it’’ he stated before stomping away, the sea of nosey assholes who watched their exchange parted ways like he was royalty leaving Chloe to watch with narrowed eyes at his retreating figure. Fucking asshole. 

The rest of the day passed by in a smooth blur, albeit a little bit of accidental shoving from Tina as she stalked passed Chloe with a sly grin when they met each other in the halls. Chloe had lost count the number of times she gracefully bounced off a locker today luckily Heather had been there to save her from landing herself in hot water when she grabbed her in the hallway after last period. 

‘’So, I heard the news’’ Heather announced boldly, a small smile etched onto her pixie-shaped face which caused Chloe to eye her in confusion, a brow raised.

‘’What news?’’ she asked as the pair breezed through the hallways and out into the crisp autumn air, Chloe wasn’t in much of a rush to get home after not seeing her best friend all day and she knew a few others weren’t considering the groups that were loitering in the car park. 

Heather grinned. ‘’The news that Billy turned down Tina in order to work with you’’ she mused as Chloe furrowed her brows wondering what the mousy haired girl was insinuating. Heather caught onto her look as she playfully rolled her eyes. ‘’ One might say that is progress’’ she quipped in a preppy tone of voice, causing Chloe to scoff and roll her eyes. 

‘’Progress my ass’’ she muttered. ‘’He has issues with Tina for reasons I don’t know but he certainly doesn’t want to work with me and neither do I with him’’ she stated matter of factly hoping Heather would drop the subject.

‘’Sure’’ Heather mused with a smile. ‘’Oo look there is your prince charming’’ she gestured nudging Chloe who followed Heathers eyeline. Billy was smoking a cigarette leaning against his ridiculous car, a scowl etched onto his face as he narrowed his eyes in the direction of the middle school. 

‘’More like the toad the princess is forced to kiss’’ she scoffed before rolling her eyes. 

‘’Well you know a frog can easily turn into a prince’’ Heather quipped giving Chloe a wink, causing the young girl to look at her friend with scowl a look of disgust etched onto her face.

‘’Do not ever say that again’’ she warned her, Heather rolled her eyes and laughed clearly not affected by Chloe’s brisk attitude. Heather gave her another nudge in the direction of Billy, who had now leaned off his car and was arguing with the young redhead he recognized from the other day, his arms were thrown animatedly into the air before he rounded to the driver's side the young girl following, barely getting her door shut before he screeched out of the parking lot.  
‘’Yeah, a real prince charming’’ Chloe quipped sarcastically to Heather who just gave her a small shrug in return. 

‘’Are you waiting for Tom?’’ Heather asked referring to Chloe’s little step=brother who had become a royal pain in the ass, she didn’t mind Bill but she was annoyed that he had come with a package in the form of his bratty thirteen-year-old son. He was spoilt and annoying, always got what he wanted and somehow everything was always Chloe’s fault. 

‘’Unfortunately’’ she grumbled under her breath, her eyes zoning in on the middle school as she spotted one of his friends making his way out of school. God, why was that little twerp always late?   
‘’You know you should be nicer to your brother, I wish I had a sibling’’ Heather stated perkily.

Chloe looked at her with drawn brows, clearly Heather didn’t have a clue how much of a pain her step-brother actually was. ‘’You really don’t Heather’’ she stated under her breath as she finally spotted the twerp with another young boy, curly-haired and a mouth full of gums on display as he smiled animatedly causing Tom to smile back and laugh at whatever he had said. Chloe clenched her fist slightly, she hated to admit she was jealous that everyone always seemed to like her little brother rather than her but she would never admit it out loud, not if she wanted people to think she was petty. Tom waved goodbye to his friend, a change in expression as an impassive scowl landed on his face when he slowly made his way over to Chloe. 

‘’Twerp’’ Chloe greeted to the young boy who looked at her with a scowl, before looking over at Heather with a smile the young girl greeting him with a wave.

‘’Hi, Heather’’ he stated cheerfully. 

‘’Hi Tom, you learn much at school today?’’ Heather asked and Chloe tuned them both out as they began to talk about school, a pain stabbing in her heart when she realised Heather was probably like the big sister Tom always wanted, but she also bet that Heather didn’t have half the issues that she did. 

‘’Well, I better go my Dad is waiting. You sure you dint want a lift?’’ Heather asked. Chloe didn't know Tom Holloway very well, but she was sure that she would rather walk home then get in the car with him, the one time they did meet Chloe had felt awkward and vulnerable. Father’s weren’t really her thing.

‘’No thanks,’’ Chloe stated plastering on a fake smile, her gloomy mood already setting in as she looked sideways at Tom who gave her a small pout.

‘’Okay, well I’ll see you tomorrow. Bye guys’’ Heather stated with a wave to which Tom and Chloe both returned and watched the young girl make her way into the Cherry Red Beetle that her father owned. Chloe looked at her stepbrother before she turned to walk away knowing he would be following her, and he was except now he had a pout on his face as they walked the fifteen-minute journey home.

‘’What's up with you?’’ Chloe snarked, cringing when she realised how she sounded but her day had been a bit shitty so she should really be cut some slack.

‘’Nothing, just don’t see why we have to walk home’’ Tom grumbled with a pout.

Chloe rolled her eyes. ‘’Because I can't drive’’ she quipped moodily.

Tom sighed. ‘’But we could have gone with Heather’’ he whined his hands latching onto the straps of his backpack. 

‘’No we couldn’t, her Dad doesn’t like me much and I would rather walk home than be in a car with him’’ Chloe stated matter of factly.

‘’No wonder he hates you, you’re a moody ass’’ Tom snarked, causing Chloe to clench her fists and grit her teeth. The little shit, she fumed silently as she whirled around to face him stopping dead in her tracks, a wide-eyed look on his face at the fact she heard what he said. 

‘’ Listen here, I don’t like walking as much as you but I can't drive and we have no other choice. So suck it up and stop being a spoilt brat for once in your life, got that?’’ she asked him sternly to which he glared at her and nodded, his stubbornness kicking in. Chloe rolled her eyes once again at his stupid behaviour, choosing not to add to the conversation as the pair skulked home in silence Tom running ahead of her and through the screen door on their porch in record time whilst Chloe stopped in her tracks, a dark brown pick up truck situated on their drive one she was not familiar with. The hair on the back of her neck stood up as suspicions ran over her in waves before she gingerly opened the door, no sooner had she got into the hallway her mother was stood there waiting for her with a frown on her face. 

‘’ Chloe, where the hell have you been?’’ she hissed with stern gaze arms folded. 

‘’We walked it’’ she stated matter of factly like her mother was stupid, her mother catching on and bristling at her tone of voice her eyes narrowing further.

‘’Yes and it takes fifteen minutes to walk from school, you should have been here half an hour ago’’ she hissed at her.

Chloe narrowed her eyes. ‘’I had to wait for that little shit’’ she stated through gritted teeth, pointing to the closed door over her mother’s shoulder which Tom had walked through.

‘’Chloe!’’ her mother rebuked. ‘’Language, you will not call your little brother such names’’ she stated causing Chloe to internally roll her eyes. ‘’It’s rude to be late especially when we have guests waiting’’ her mother scolded her. Chloe paused, an eyebrow raised.

‘’Guests?’’ she asked surprised, as far as she knew her mother didn’t have many friends and Bill never invited any work friends over, so who was her mom entertaining?

‘’Yes, they are here right now hurry up’’ her mother berated her, pulling on Chloe’s arm not giving the young girl chance to protest before she shoved her through the living room door and into the dining room, where ten pairs of eyes stared right at her. Specifically bright blue eyes that she recognized instantly, What the hell was Billy Hargrove doing sitting at her dining room table?


	7. Chapter 7

The awkwardness that palpated through the room was almost unbearable to Chloe, she was currently sitting across from Billy who had refused to look at her instead his gaze landing on the lasagne in front of him as he poked it around with his fork seemingly not having much appetite, Chloe thought it was pretty rude considering how long her mother must have taken to prepare it. 

‘’So, Chloe I hear you go to school with Billy’’ a red-headed woman who Chloe learned was named Susan stated in her direction with a small smile on her face. Chloe didn’t understand what relation she had to Bily considering they didn’t even look alike, actually he looked more like the younger redhead who was currently sitting beside Billy awkwardly mimicking his actions. 

‘’Chloe’’ her mother hissed under her breath with a warning, making her jolt out of her zoned out state.

‘’Sorry,’’ she apologised not really sorry at all. ‘’Yeah, I go to school with Billy’’ she answered simply not feeling like having this conversation. 

‘’Hopefully, he’s on the straight and narrow’’ the man beside Susan stated in a warning tone, which made Billy look up at him with an almost worried expression something which Chloe had never seen on the guy since the day she knew him. 

‘’I am sir’’ Billy replied meekly making awkward eye contact with Chloe who raised her brow, God was this man a military freak or something making his kids call him Sir even her Dad had never been that much of an asshole to enforce that upon her. Not that she wouldn’t have told him to shove it up his ass regardless. 

The man eye-balled Billy as if he could sense he was lying, suspicion clouded his sharp features his moustache twitched before he slide his eyes away from Billy and back onto Chloe, a fake smile plastered on his face which made her grimace internally. ‘’I heard from my son that you two are project partners’’ he mused running his hands over his face smoothing his moustache down. 

‘’Yeah we are’’ Chloe replied not adding to the conversation, in fact, she didn’t want to talk to anybody if she had her way, she would be up in her room listening to Dolly Parton by now. 

‘’Well, I hope he does the work and doesn't leave you to do that, he tends to have that habit don’t you Billy?’’ goaded the man as he directed his angry stare at Billy who was still looking down at his plate awkwardly.

‘’Neil’’ Susan whispered trying to ease out the sudden tension that developed in the room. 

‘’What Susan?’’ the man asked a sharp undertone in his voice, causing the red-head to slink in her seat. ‘’I’m just stating that he should have some responsibility and help Chloe out’’ he retorted making Chloe feel even more awkward before she swallowed it down and matched Neil with an even stare. 

‘’Actually, he’s helped organize some study dates’’ she responded surprising herself and Billy, who suddenly looked up at her with a curious expression his eyebrows furrowed. 

‘’Really?’’ Neil mused clearly not believing her, and Chloe wasn’t sure she even believed herself wondering why the hell she was quick to defend Billy all of a sudden. Maybe she knew what it was like to have an asshole for a Dad, not that it changed how she felt about the meathead she still hated him.   
Chloe narrowed her eyes, a snarky response on the tip of her tongue before she was interrupted by the sound of her mother's voice from the other end of the table. 

‘’Is everyone finished?’’ she asked, directing a levelled gaze towards Chloe meaning she had noticed the mean look Chloe had been shooting towards Mr Hargrove. Her mother stood up and collected the plates from across the table. ‘’Chloe, would you mind helping?’’ she asked leaving no room for an argument. Chloe cringed knowing she was about to get a lecture from her mother but she would rather that then endure this awkwardness any long, at least it provided some escape. 

‘’Sure’’ she replied before getting up suddenly, the chair scraping against the dining room floor making her cringe before she tucked it back under the table and practically scurried after her mother, who was waiting in the kitchen with raised brows as Chloe shut the door behind her. 

‘’What is wrong with you?’’ her mother whispered harshly.

Chloe rolled her eyes. ‘’What?’’ she asked faking innocence.

‘’I saw the way you looked at Neil, let me remind you he is a guest here and I won't tolerate an attitude from you being directed at him’’ her Mother scolded her with a glare.

Chloe scoffed. ‘’Why? The man is a clear control freak, did you not see the way he talked to Billy?’’ she asked surprising herself and her mother, whose scowl was replaced with a small smirk. Oh no.

‘’Regardless, I won't tolerate any attitude from you’’ she warned. ‘’And since when did you care about Billy so much? You told me you hated the guy last night’’ she retorted as Chloe cringed remembering how she told her mother to stop meddling, Raya Davenport had a plan in her head to force the pair together one which she shared with Chloe who shot the whole idea down, it gave her the creeps. 

‘’I do hate him Ma, I just hate his Dad a lot more’’ she retorted with a shrug.

Her mom smiled. ‘’Sure’’ he mused. 

Chloe scoffed. ‘’I guess I know what it's like to have an asshole Dad’’ she mused, the small smirk fell from Raya’s face as she looked at her daughter with a sad expression, well aware of the impact her father had on Chloe. 

‘’Well we shouldn’t judge honey’’ her mother stated. ‘’I'm serving dessert go and make nice with our guests please’’ she instructed. 

‘’Aye aye captain’’ Chloe mocked saluted her in a sarcastic manner causing the older woman to laugh slightly and roll her eyes, before nudging her daughter out into the dining room. Chloe sat down awkwardly listening in on the current topic of conversation taking place between Neil and her step-dad Bill.

‘’So, what brings you to Hawkins?’’ Bill asked making conversation. Chloe noted Billy seeming to stiffen from opposite her, his fork wound tightly around his hand as Neil baulked slightly before coughing and regaining his composure, a little too quickly for Chloe’s liking. 

‘’Well, I got offered a new job here and it just seemed to good not to take up’’ Neil mused with a smile, although that seemed far from the truth if Billy’s sudden change in demeanour was anything to go by. ‘’ What about yourselves?’’ Neil quickly asked clearly not up for discussing anything further about his home life.

‘’Well, Raya and I got married back in Nashville so we decided a fresh start with our kids would be a good idea’’ bill stated with a proud smile, his eyes darting between Tom and Chloe. 

‘’Oh, so you’re a step-family then?’’ Susan asked curiously. ‘’What a coincidence so are we’’ she stated cheerfully which caused Billy to scoff, Neil’s eyes snapped towards him with a glare. 

‘’Something to add Billy?’’ he asked a bit sharply. 

‘’No, sir’’ Billy added a little wide-eyed. Chloe noticed him aim a small glare towards her seemingly embarrassed that Chloe caught his sudden change in demeanour before he looked away and off to the side, Chloe rolled her eyes at his attitude taking great delight in stabbing her fudge cake that her mother had set down in front of her. 

A little while later, Chloe decided to excuse herself to get some fresh air when she noted that the evening's events which had passed by in a smooth manner were wrapping up. The evening had been a strange one indeed, she knew that something about Neil Hargrove wasn’t right and she couldn’t really stand to be in the same room as him any longer than necessary, now she may be understood why Billy didn’t want her to come to his place and study. Chloe shuddered at the thought of being around Neil when she was interrupted by the door opening, craning her head over her shoulder she refrained from rolling her eyes when she spotted Billy coming out of her house a guarded expression on his face when he spotted her, a lit cigarette hanging out of his mouth as he puffed away on it. 

‘’Well, that was interesting’’ he commented with a clipped tone causing Chloe to look at him with furrowed brows.

‘’Yeah, you can say that again’’ she replied with a shrug. The silence emanating between the pair before she heard a sharp intake of breath, Billy blowing smoke out of his mouth directing it off to the side instead of toward her face. Wow, how kind of him. 

‘’So’’ he drawled. ‘’My Dad wants me to give you rides since we are study buddies now’’ he stated a hint of sarcasm in his voice, but also a hint of resentment toward her or his Dad is something Chloe wasn’t so sure about. 

‘’You don’t have to’’ Chloe quickly rebuked, not liking the idea of spending any more time with Billy than was necessary.

‘’I don’t have any choice’’ he clipped out evenly. ‘’He will chew my ass out if I don’t plus Max likes to tell tales’’ he scoffed and Chloe rolled her eyes, being able to slightly relate. 

‘’Okay then’’ she stated awkwardly, god why couldn't the universe leave her alone? She thought with a roll of her eyes, it was just her luck. ‘’So..your dad’’ she trailed off causing Billy to let out a bitter laugh, Chloe surprised that he could actually have the ability to laugh.

‘’Is an asshole’’ he finished for her, blowing smoke out of his mouth and flicking his cigarette to the side stomping on it with his boot. Chloe folded her arms sending a pointed glare towards him at the fact he just littered at her house, Billy scoffed clearly not in the mood to argue before he bent down and pocketed the cigarette. 

‘’We should probably start our topic soon’’ Chloe stated, more for something to say to break the awkward silence that always seemed to be present between the two. 

‘’Yeah, well I can do tomorrow after I've dropped Max off’’ he stated. ‘’If that works for your royal highness’’ he stated sarcastically when he noted CCHloe hadn’t answered him. 

‘’Wonderful’’ she quipped sarcastically. 

‘’You always got a stick up your ass or is that just reserved for me?’’ he quipped folding his arms, Chloe noting how the material of his shirt seemed to stick to his bulging biceps. 

Chloe narrowed her eyes looking away from his arms. ‘’Only for you of course’’ she mused with a sarcastic smile on her face.

Billy scoffed putting his hand to his chest. ‘’Wow, I’m touched shit brain’’ he sneered out at her. 

‘’Billy’’ she heard a familiar voice come from behind him, causing the young man to baulk when a hand slapped him on the back, Neil Hargrove's face coming into view a scowl piercing it as he looked between the two. ‘’it’s time to go now, hope you're not giving Chloe here any trouble’’ he stated briskly. 

‘’No I wasn’t’’ he stated, turning his attention to his Dad who looked at him with a raised brow a disbelieving look on his face. ‘’Sir’’ he added. Neil looked at him with a smug smile that made Chloe feel queasy, the guy clearly enjoyed the power he had over his son. He looked over to Chloe with a questioning look as if he needed more confirmation.

‘’No, he wasn’t, we were just arranging a study date’’ she stated truthfully. 

‘’Good’’ Neil mused seemingly satisfied his hand sliding off Billy’s back. ‘’Well I’m sure he told you about the rides he is going to be giving you’’ he stated proudly with a smug smile.

‘’Yeah, thank you’’ she trailed awkwardly. 

‘’No problem’’ Neil stated as if he had the idea. ‘’Well, it was nice to meet you hope to see you all soonn’’ he stated giving a nudge to Billy who followed him obediently, his eyes making brief contact with Chloe's as the pair skulked passed her and into the brown pick up truck. Chloe raised her hand when Susan gave her a final wave before the truck headed off down the street and out of sight, an uneasy feeling settling in Chloe’s stomach as she watched them go.   
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
The ride home from school was awkward, to say the least, the only saving grace was that Tom was going round some girls house after school, apparently, they had a project together but Chloe wasn’t so sure if the little shit was lying or not, either way, she couldn’t see her mom being impressed. Not her problem, she thought. Max had asked Billy if she could go to Lucas Sinclairs which the blonde told her forcefully that she should stay away from boys, the redhead sulked as she sat in the back with her arms crossed a pout forming onto her lips. Chloe sat in the passenger seat fiddling the hem of her jacket, wishing she could jump out of the car the atmosphere was tense and she hated it.   
Billy seemed to be in a strange mood, one moment he would be quiet and silently puffing away on his cigarette and the next he would be goading his younger sister over how much she liked Hawkins and who her friends were. Currently, he was sat puffing on a cigarette when his eyes seemed to zero in on something further on down the road making Chloe squint her eyes also noting three prominent figures with what looked to be on bikes. 

‘’Hey, Billy slow down!’’ Max called wearily from the back, the blonde making eye contact with her through the rear-view mirror, a sick smile worming its way onto his face.

‘’These your new hick friends?’’ he mocked her with a click of his tongue, his eyes lighting up and his mouth still with the same smile.

‘’No, I don’t know them’’ Max quickly refuted the claim, as the car got closer Chloe recognized one of them to be Mike Wheeler, her eyes widening when she saw Lucas Sinclair and Dustin Henderson behind him, she only knew their names because Tom never shut up about how cool the trio were.

‘’Guess you won’t care if I hit em then huh? I get bonus points if I get them all in one go’’ Billy howled with excitement making Chloe’s eyes widen, she was a bitch sometimes but never had she thought about ramming kids off the road.

‘’Stop being a prick’’ she scolded him with narrowed eyes as Billy looked at her wide a glare, a wild look in his eyes as he licked his lips. 

‘’What? You scared?’’ he challenged her, pressing his foot down on the accelerator the speedometer creeping up. 

‘’Billy, come on its not funny’’ Max tried with a panicked look on her face, she had now sat forward in the car clearly scared. Billy decided to ignore them both, thumping on the steering wheel to the tune of whatever shit was on the radio as he clambered on the accelerator, the car dangerously getting closer to the boys as Chloe saw the panicked looks on their faces as the car got closer. ‘’Billy, stop it!’’ Max roared and reached over from the back seat to grab the steering wheel, the same time Chloe also grabbed it and both girls steered him off into the other lane, the car clambering to a stop as it reared off the road and into the woods beside the road. 

Chloe jolted in her seat when the engine died with an unhealthy sound, a piercing headache coming on from when her head hit the back of the seat. Billy turned to her with a glare on his face, all traces of humour gone as his hands gripped the steering wheel. ‘’What the fuck Davenport?’’ he growled out.

Chloe scoffed in disbelief wincing slightly at the pain in her head. ‘’Are you insane?’’ she cried out.

‘’No, but I’ll drive you insane asking for the bill if my cars ruined’’ he retorted hotly, position unchanged as he stared her out.

‘’Oh my god, you are insane! I’m not the one who tried to run three kids over’’ she stated in disbelief, how could he be so stupid?

Billy scoffed. ‘’I was kidding, I wasn’t going to run them off the road’’ he retorted like she was a stupid child.

‘’Oh, well how silly of me not to have known’’ she quipped sarcastically, adrenaline pumping. She was furious. ‘’For your information, I don’t think attempted murder would go down well on your school record’’ she stated hotly folding her arms. 

‘’guys’’ Max stated from the back.

‘’trust you to give a shit about school’’ he retorted. ‘’Do you think I’m that stupid to actually run someone stupid kids over? I was doing it to scare her’’ he stated pointing his thumb over to Max who was sitting in the back.

‘’God, am I psychic or something? I can't read your mind you complete and utter idiot’’ Chloe fumed feeling herself growing hot with anger by the second. Billy glared at her, a hot retort on the tip of his tongue however he didn’t get a chance before Max sat up between them, obscuring their vision from one another.

‘’Guys!’’ she stated gaining their attention.

‘’What shit bird?’’ Billy asked bitterly, the features of his face tightening showing his sharp jawline that could easily cut Chloe in half if he wanted too. 

‘’Look over there’’ Max stated pointing out of the car, both Billy and Chloe’s gazes followed her finger their brows furrowing when they saw the tall and grey building, a chain-link fence and a forbidden access sign. What the hell was that?


	8. Chapter 8

‘’What the holy hell is that?’’ Chloe muttered underneath her breath as she looked up at the intimidating building looming over them, it dwarfed Billy’s car making her feel like they were under a microscope. Her hands started to shake as she gingerly opened the door and got out, aiming to get a better look at the building.

‘’What are you doing, shit brain?’’ Billy stated effectively stopping her by placing his hand on her arm, Chloe paused at the action her eyes trailing down to his hand as Billy locked his eyes on her arm at the same time, he cursed under his breath pulling his arm away suddenly as if her skin burned him. Chloe looked away from his piercing gaze and got out the car choosing to affectively ignore him as she shut the passenger door, taking in the tall grey building edging closer to it she heard a car door open in the background as she stopped to read the sign ‘Hawkins Laboratory, Keep out’ were etched onto the sign in big bold white letters. Chloe looked over her shoulder as she made eye contact with Billy, who was standing by his car door an impassive look etched onto his face.

‘’Do you see this?’’ she asked, the blond boy narrowed his eyes before he scoffed.

‘’Yeah, I see a building so what?’’ he bit out seemingly impatient causing Chloe to scoff, god forbid they didn’t stick to his neatly kept schedule one he had made her aware of when she turned up to his car five minutes late after school, wasn’t her fault he parked so far away so prying eyes wouldn’t see them.

‘’I know what a building is’’ she seethed through her teeth. ‘’It says Hawkins Laboratory, the same one linked to that missing girl’’ she stated matter of factly.

Billy drew his brows. ‘’What girl?’’ he asked.

Chloe scoffed. ‘’Did you not read the article?’’ she asked incredulously.

‘’No, I was to busy not giving a shit’’ he quipped arms folded, his leather jacket contracting against his muscles. Chloe looked away from his arms to meet his curious stare, her eyes narrowed. 

‘’I literally gave it you to look at’’ she retorted her patience waning.

‘’For five minutes!’’ he retorted hotly. ‘’Besides, why do I give a shit about some lab in the middle of nowhere?’’ he scoffed. 

Chloe once again rolled her eyes at his simplicity. ‘’Because it’s part of our topic’’ she stated before turning her attention back to the building. ‘’If only there was some way to get in’’ she muttered to herself, stopping short when she heard Billy let out a scoff behind her causing Chloe to turn on her heels as she met his eyes, an inquisitive look on her face eyebrow raised. 

‘’You're shitting me?’’ he asked his smile fading, the deadpan look back on his face when he saw her expression. ‘’Hell no, I’m not going in there’’ he stated.

‘’I wasn’t asking you to’’ Chloe replied cooly. ‘’Anyway, I thought you liked breaking the rules’’ she mused sarcastically, referring to his reputation.

‘’Yeah, but this is different shit brain’’ he hissed through clenched teeth. 

‘’How?’’ she asked with a small smirk, she had to say she enjoyed watching Billy get a bit flustered. 

He rolled his tongue between his lip as she gave her a deadpan look. ‘’Because’’ he emphasized under his breath. ‘’We could die if we get caught, so count me out if you think of dragging me into your weird scheme’’ he stated an edge to his voice.

‘’Okay,’’ Chloe shrugged, clearly surprising Billy when she didn’t argue with him before she sauntered past him and back into the car, a small smile on her face when he joined her in the driver's side. She felt his eyes land on her face a suspicious look etched onto his sun-kissed skin.

‘’Your scheming aren’t you?’’ he asked cooly, as he started the engine and pulled out of the grass slowly making his way back onto the road. 

‘’Nope,’’ Chloe retorted lightly. Billy didn’t say anything as he took a moment to look at her face, he sighed obviously annoyed he couldn’t read her mind as she kept an impassive look on her face. The rest of the ride home was silent, Chloe didn’t give much away even though she felt Billy's gaze landing on her every so often as if he wanted to read her mind. Too bad for him, she thought. Max hadn’t said a word, the redhead choosing to sulk in the backseat the rest of the way to Chloe’s house when they pulled up Chloe thanked Billy for the ride before she eagerly hopped out the car not giving him chance to reply to her as she walked into the house, she noted when she shut the porch door Billy was lingering his hands clenched on the steering wheel before he started the car up and drove off. Chloe couldn't wait for tonight.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Chloe knew this was wrong. Besides the fact, it was a school night, and she was on the way to attempt to break into a government-run laboratory on the other side of town, armed with her step-dad’s jackhammer and saw in her backpack her feet were also killing her from the walk. She stopped suddenly itching for a break as she looked at her watch, it was now nearly 9 pm and all daylight had faded meaning she would also have to kick on her brother’s toy flashlight. God what an embarrassment, she wouldn’t even know what her mom would say or be madder about, the fact she snuck out on a school night or the fact she attempted to break into a government official laboratory, probably both knowing Raya Davenport.  
Chloe sighed, noting that she was getting closer to her location if she remembered it correctly. She aimed her flashlight at the road, stopping short when she saw the tire marks from earlier where Billy had crashed his car. Bingo, she thought as she stopped shining the light as the tall, grey building from earlier came into her view, god she was good. 

Her little moment of victory was cut short when she heard a strange rustle coming from the bushes, her heartbeat wildly in her chest as she hoped it would be just a racoon or some sort of wild animal, but the sounds of footsteps echoed in her ears making her palms sweat as she grabbed onto the hammer from her backpack, wielding it in the air as she flashed her light letting out a scream when a silhouette came into view.  
‘’What the fuck shitbrain?’’ the familiar voice of Billy retorted, as he held his hands up in the air defensively using one hand to shield her bright light that echoed off him. His leather jacket seemed a bit rumpled and dirty as if he had been crawling through mud and his curls were now messily slopped onto his head. 

‘’Jesus Christ’’ Chloe cried her heartbeat calming down rapidly. ‘’What the hell are you doing here?’’ she hissed out at him causing him to narrow his eyes.

‘’Me? What about you?’’ he scoffed back at her.

‘’How did you know I was here?’’ she asked choosing not to answer his question.

‘’Because I could tell you were scheming earlier’’ he replied hotly with a glare.

Chloe rolled her eyes. ‘’And how did you know that?’’ she scoffed putting the hammer away, zipping it up in her backpack.

‘’Because for once you weren’t talking’’ he replied cooly folding his arms. 

‘’Well, that’s rich coming from the guy who likes to be centre of attention’’ she countered fiercely.

‘’Whatever, you got a plan or what?’’ he asked impatiently. 

Chloe's eyes widened. ‘’You have to be shitting me’’ she whispered harshly, hoping he was joking she couldn’t tell from the impassive look on his face when he didn’t answer her with a denial she groaned. ‘’No way, this was my idea you're not coming with me’’ she stated.

‘’ don’t think you have a choice since this is our project’’ he replied with narrowed eyes.

Chloe scoffed. ‘’What happened to ‘we’ll die if we go in there’ and ‘don’t drag me into your weird schemes’? she retorted using air quotations to mimic him, her voice going deep when she quoted Billy. 

‘’That was before I realised I would be graded based on my participation’’ he retorted defensively.

‘’God, you really are a secret nerd’’ Chloe scoffed at him, throwing a pointed look in his direction. Billy narrowed his eyes not appreciating her attitude, or her throwing his words back in his face not that Chloe cared he shouldn’t have called her a nerd the first day they met, that was partly her reason for kicking him in his crown jewels. 

‘’Fuck off’ he growled defensive, his fists curled up into a ball. 

‘’Touchy’’ she muttered a sarcastic undertone in her voice.

‘’Yeah, well you don’t know shit’’ he spat back at her with a venomous glare making her pause as she looked at him, something clearly had upset him not that he was never like this anyways, but he almost seemed dare she say it a little vulnerable right now. Billy glared at her noting how she was staring at him before he looked away from her gaze, a scoff leaving his mouth. ‘’What was your grand plan anyway?’’ he asked bitterly.

Chloe opened her mouth an excuse on the tip of her tongue before she shut it again, realizing she didn’t even have a plan. Billy looked at her with a raised brow, a sardonic grin making its way onto his face giving Chloe the urge to reach up and slap it off his face.

‘’Holy shit’’ he mused with a grin. ‘’You don’t have one, do you?’’ he drawled staring her down like she was a petulant child. 

‘’I do’’ she stated defensively crossing her arms. Her plan was to go with the flow and find a way in, not that Billy would understand he was upright with his schedule. 

Billy licked his lips a sardonic laugh escaping as he rubbed his chin. ‘’What were you gonna do?’’ he goaded. ‘’Break-in with a fucking jackhammer’’ he retorted with a roll of his eyes, mocking laughter escaped his lips which caused Chloe to narrow her eyes at his presumptions.

‘’I’ll have you know this is a quality jackhammer’’ she stated as he widened his eyes with a small grin. ‘’And, your very presumptuous’’ she stated childishly even going as far to stick her tongue out at him.

‘’Please’’ he mused. ‘’You don’t have a plan lets admit it and then we can move the fuck on’’ he stated smugly s Chloe sighed in defeat, she hated losing in any situation clearly getting her stubbornness from her father but she especially hated admitting it to Billy, who was looking at her like he was the king and she was the pauper. 

Chloe folded her arms, looking away from him as she narrowed her eyes hearing him sigh when she refused to give him an answer. She baulked slightly when she felt a tug on her back-pack straps, her eyes widening when she met Billy’s blue eyes a mere few inches away from her one of his hands on the strap of her backpack.  
‘’Come on’’ he nudged her taking the backpack off her shoulder and placing it over his own. ‘’Follow me and try not to die’’ he warned her sardonically, his eyes narrowing at her before he turned around and led the way. Chloe followed his her gaze narrowed at his broad back as they walked around the chain-link fence attempting to find a way in. They trudged around the side of the fence, dead leaves crunching under their footsteps and the sounds of Billy’s heavy boots echoing throughout the night the noises of nature accompanying them, the hooting of an owl caused Chloe to jump out of her skin slightly while Billy stopped at looked at her with a strange look, one that may be asking her what the hell she was so worried about. 

‘’It was an owl’’ she stated stupidly not knowing what to add, god why did she always blurt out stupid shit when she felt awkward. Billy eyed her with a raised brow before he turned away with a huff. 

‘’I think I found a way in’’ he stated his voice remaining neutral as he surveyed the chain link fence. Chloe looked at him in confusion not understanding how they were meant to get through a fence before she saw the open contents of her bag laid by Billy’s feet as he reached down and pulled out her step-fathers saw.

‘’I don’t understand’’ she stated wanting him to spell it out for her because there was no way she was going to fit through a gap in the fence so she couldn’t understand how Billy thought he would, he was at least a few inches taller than her and he had a bulky build to his frame. 

Billy huffed impatiently as he turned to her. ‘’We cut it’’ he stated slowly like she was stupid. 

‘’And how do you suppose we fit through it?’’ she sassed at him with her arms folded, nodding towards the fence. 

‘’Pretty simple we-‘’ Billy started but the sudden onset of a flashlight shined in their face causing the pair to be blinded as they used their arms to shield themselves, Billy dropping the saw to the side of him.  
‘’Shit’’ he swore under his breath. ‘’We need to leave, now!’’ he growled before he grabbed onto Chloe’s arm dragging her behind hin, she squeaked a protest as her hair whipped behind her and the chill of the night sky elicited goosebumps onto her skin. 

‘’Hey!’’ she heard someone shout in the distance, her heartbeat drumming through her ears before she saw Billy stop dead in front of her, with her chest hitting off his back eliciting an oomph sound from her mouth. She was just about to shout at him for stopping when she noticed an arm wrapped around him, his hand loosening on hers before someone came up from behind and grabbed onto both of her arms ripping her from Billy’s grip. 

‘’We got them’’ a voice sounded through what Chloe guessed was either a radio or a walkie-talkie device. Well, shit balls.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, the public are aware of the Lab but not what it actually does, just to clear up any confusion!

‘’Hey, assholes let us out of here!’’ Chloe bellowed the blinking red dot of the security camera she currently faced mocking her, as she clenched her fists narrowing her eyes knowing whoever was behind there could see her.

‘’ don’t think they can here you’’ a voice drawled behind her as Chloe looked over her shoulder, Billy lounging on the metal seat his feet propped up onto the small table, his arms behind his head. How could he be relaxed right now, god knows what those strangers were planning to do with them. Billy faced her with a small smirk on his face when she matched his look with a glare of her own, a retort on the tip of her tongue before they were interrupted by the sound of a door opening.

‘’You were saying’’ she drawled a smirk smugly on her face, Billy glared at her before scoffing at turning away from her a scowl on his face as he looked at the floor, arms folded. Chloe sure loved to be right sometimes; a cough interrupted the pair as Chloe whipped her gaze away from Billy’s to see a man of short stature walk into the room, Chloe guessed he was about her step-father's age if his salt and pepper hair was anything to go by plus the fact he was wearing a lab coat suggested he worked there at least. He surveyed the pair with a small smile on his face before he outstretched a hand towards Chloe.

‘’Dr Sam Owens’’ he introduced himself, pausing slightly with a raised brow when he saw Chloe fold her arms and stare pointedly at him. He licked his lips as he looked to the side at Billy, who was still facing the floor with a glare of his own before he turned back to Chloe. ‘’Wow, not very pleasant in here’’ he drawled, Chloe glared at him in disbelief. 

‘’Yeah, people don’t take to kindly to being kidnapped’’ she quipped sarcastically arms folded, she noted Billy glance back at her with a scowl as if he could telepathically tell her to shut her mouth.

Dr Owens frowned at her. ‘’Well if the two weren’t trespassing on private property in the first place..’’ he shrugged not finishing his statement he thought Billy and Chloe knew what he meant by that, a threatening undertone laced his voice something which didn’t sit well with Chloe who remained to scowl at the older man. ‘’Shall we take a walk?’’ he asked turning on his heel and stalking out of the room. Billy stood up, the two teens eyeing each other warily. ‘’I’m assuming your following me’’ he called over his shoulder as Chloe scrambled after the man eager to see what he was about to show them, if he wasn’t about to just throw them out or call the police and have them arrested for trespassing, either way, she was curious. She heard Billy’s footsteps echo behind her as he sauntered out of the room, probably taking his sweet ass time and scoffing under his breath.  
‘’So, what brought you two here?’’ Owens asked with a curious glint in his eyes as he looked over his shoulder at Chloe. 

‘’Well we know about the missing girl, Barbra Holland was it?’’ Chloe prodded curious for answers, she quirked a brow when she noted the man pale slightly at the mention of the girl before he cleared his throat, a smile plastered onto his face creases forming in his already wrinkled face. 

‘’Yeah, well that was a mistake one which we are trying to fix’’ he stated nonchalantly making Chloe scoff at the fact he could be so blasé about a girl going missing, the fact her family still had hope that she would be found made her quite sick. 

‘’So you're not denying it then? Many sources seem to think your response, some sort of chemical leak?’’ Chloe continued to prod her arms folded. 

The older man stopped and surveyed the pair, a smirk on his lips as he looked over her shoulder and at Billy. ‘’She’s an inquisitive one’’ he mused. ‘’You two been together long?’’ he asked making Chloe splutter on the air she breathed, she scowled at him a denial on the tip of her tongue and disgust running through her veins at the mere thought that someone would think she could date Billy. 

‘’We’re not’’ barked a familiar voice over her shoulder, Chloe turning around to meet the glare of Billy who scowled at the older man with his fists clenched at his side. Owens looked between the pair before letting out a small laugh as if he didn’t believe them.

‘’Well, follow me I have something to show you’’ he stated as he carried on into a room, Chloe’s curiosity peaking when she saw a few men in spade suits walking passed them. ‘’Your lucky, were just doing the last experiment of the night’’ he mused as they came to a stop by a screen, Chloe’s mouth gaping open when she saw what appeared to be vines wrapped around each other screaming as the men blazed it with fire, the ear-piercing sound shot through Chloe’s ear canal as she reared back slightly in shock, feeling herself grip onto a hard object. She paused slightly her mouth still agape when she saw a familiar leather jacket scrunched up in her hand, looking up she found Billy with a quirked eyebrow surprised by her sudden actions before she let it go harshly, his arm whipping back down to his side. 

‘’What is this shit?’’ he asked glaring at Owens who stood with an expression of indifference on his face, his arm brushed against Chloe’s causing her to baulk slightly not realising how close he was standing to her. 

‘’That is one giant mistake, son’’ Owens stated. ‘’ But thankfully the people who caused it are long gone’’ he finished. 

‘’But its clearly not fixed’’ Chloe stated her brows drawn down in confusion. 

‘’It’s not your correct’’ Owens stated obviously. ‘’But we're attempting to fix it bit by bit’’ he said matter of factly. 

‘’How?’’ Chloe asked incredulously as she started at the vines yet again with her mouth agape, not even fire could touch these things. 

‘’Well were still working on that, but the point is nobody can know about these mistakes’’ he stated staring the two teens down who both glared at him, not indicated by his attempt to threaten them. ‘’Who knows if they got into the wrong hand's what the implications of it could be’’ he warned them. 

Chloe scoffed. ‘’Are you threatening us?’’ she asked folding her arms. 

Owens smiled. ‘’No, just a warning for your own safety and your families’’ he stated with an impassive tone. 

Billy glared at the older man before he huffed. ‘’Whatever, I’m bored of this shit so if you would let us both out of here that would be great’’ he growled staring the older man down, his stature suddenly seemed a lot bigger to Chloe especially when he folded his arms. The older man felt it as he held his hands up in a defensive manner. 

‘’Got you’’ he stated before ushering the two guards that caught them to come over, one of them held out Chloe's backpack but before she could reach out for it, Billy shot his hand out and wrenched it out of the guard's hand with a tug before he gripped onto it. The two bodyguards out their hand on Billy and Chloe's arms before the blonde turned around to glare at the poor bastard who decided to touch him.

‘’Hands off’’ he growled wrenching his arm out of their grip before he looked at Chloe. ‘’Her too’’ he barked as the guard who had possession of Chloe suddenly backed off, his hands held up defensively whilst Billy glared down at him, and Chloe looked to the blonde, surprised evident on her face. She heard Owens let out a small tut before he waved the pair off, Chloe scrambling to get the hell out of the creepy place as she walked by Billy’s side the two guards following them closely until they got out into the cooly and chilly October night. 

‘’Have a nice night’’ the guard stated in a monotone voice before he turned around and skulked away, the pair watching him through hooded eyes as Chloe jumped slightly when she heard the bang of the laboratory door slam shut. The two teens stood frozen as they slowly looked away from the door, still rooted to the spot as they face done another with a knowing look. 

‘’What’s your brilliant plan now?’’ Billy asked snarkily, clearly not in the mood for any more adventures. 

Chloe quirked a brow, a small smirk on her face. ‘’I think I have an idea’’ she stated smugly before pulling her Walkman out of her jacket, glad that she had decided last minute to put it in her coat rather than her backpack. Billy frowned as he pressed to play the sound of Dr Owens threats piercing out into the air of the night.

‘’Your fucking joking?’’ Billy hissed at her, swiping the device out of her hands as he glred down at the offending device. 

‘’I reckon we pay a visit to Mr and Mrs Holland, see what they have to say about this’’ she mused. 

Billy scoffed. ‘’No, no fucking way!’’ he declared. 

‘’Why not?’’ Chloe retorted, folding her arms. 

‘’Because we’re doing this fucking assignment so we can pass not become part-time detectives’’ he retorted hotly. ‘’You may see that in your future but it sure as hell isn’t in mine’’ he spat drawing his eyebrows down before he handed the device back to her, whipping a cigarette and lightening it. His shoulders sagging down when he took in a deep breath, the nicotine providing a rush through his veins as he briefly closed his eyes, savouring the taste. 

‘’Whatever, you asked what my plan is so I’ll go alone then!’’ she snapped at him feeling frustrated, this was a brilliant plan plus they would get some insight for their assignment. ‘’You do your part and I’ll do mine’’ she stated before walking off in front of him, not caring if he was following or not just wanting to go home. Chloe carried on walking a shockwave sent over her when she was pulled to a stop, whirling around to glance at Billy who had one hand braced over her lower arm, his other hand sucking on his cigarette as smoke swirled from between his lips in a sensual manner. Chloe quirked her eyebrow at the move, especially when his gaze didn’t falter form hers. 

‘’You don’t know what shit your getting into’’ he warned her lowly tugging on her arm to draw him a bit cloer to her. ‘’You should stay away from this you hear me?’’ he asked. 

‘’Why do you care?’’ she retorted hotly, watching as he seemed to falter slightly before pushing her arm away from him. 

‘’I couldn't give a rats ass if you wanna run off and be a detective that’s fine but don’t drag my name into it’’ he stated with a growl cealry pissed off with her.   
What was new? Chloe had thought as she rolled her eyes at the guy, glad he had backed away a little and gave her some space. 

‘’Fine’’ she retorted with a shrug. Billy looking down at her, eyebrows drew down a cloud of suspicion lighting up his face as he scoffed slightly.

‘’Fine?’’ he asked clearly not believing she would give up so easily. 

‘’yeah, Its fine I won't bring your name up’’ she stated before turning on her heel. ‘’Now, if you’ll excuse me I need to get home and put on my best detective hat’’ she mused mockingly as she sauntered off. She hadn’t taken one step before she heard a sigh behind her. 

‘’Shit brain’’ Billy stated making her stop and look over her shoulder, a small smile etched onto her features as Billy stated her down with a look of indecision in his eyes. ‘’I fucking hate you sometimes’’ he stated with a weary sigh.

‘’And?’’ she asked still smiling. 

‘’I’ll come with you’’ he stated through gritted teeth, clearly not happy at being roped into another one of her schemes, but he also had the choice to say no Chloe thought. 

‘’Knew you would come around’’ she mused with a smile before turning and carrying on to where Billy had informed her he parked his car.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
Chloe thanked god that the next day was Friday, she doubted that anyone would notice her absence from school, well except for maybe Heather but she would call the girl later to tell her she was ill and needed some time off, she wasn’t sure if Billy’s presence would go unnoticed. For some reason, it kind of worried her. With Tina on her warpath, she was worried the curly-haired girl would suss her out, but Billy had told her not to worry, he would make some sort of excuse up to satisfy his many lovers as he so kindly put it which had caused Chloe to roll her eyes at his narcissism. Billy had pulled up to the middle school, parking far enough away so nobody would notice them idling there whilst he dropped their siblings off, his shades pulled over his eyes as if that would provide some sort of disguise for him. Not the fact that he had a mullet and a muscle car that wouldn’t draw attention to him Chloe had thought sarcastically as she surveyed the boy warily, a certain tension seemed to be present in the air today, and Chloe had feeling things were about to get even worse judging by the way Billy gripped his steering wheel, his knuckles turning white and a prominent scowl etched onto his features. God, Chloe would rather do this alone if he was going to be an asshole about it. 

‘’Tell anyone and your both dead’’ he had warned both Tom and Max, as Chloe got out and let them out the car. Max held her hands up defensively while rolling her eyes at the older boy, not affected by the offending finger that he had pointed in their direction.

‘’I’m serious shitbird, if Neil finds out about this then I’m dead’’ he warned her lowly, etching his sunglasses down slightly giving the red-head a pointed look.   
‘’God, I won't okay besides they aren’t even here’’ the red-head huffed before picking up her skateboard and storming off, Tom looking on confusingly before shrugging his shoulders and running to catch up with the young girl. Chloe didn’t have to warn Tom about telling, not since she found out he had lied about other things in the past which he knew she could easily hold over him if she wanted to. She watched them go for a while before turning around and getting back into her seat; she didn't even have the chance to buckle herself in before Billy had started his car, the engine roaring to life as he peeled out of the parking lot. God, if there was no attention on them before there certainly was now she thought as she sent a pointed glare his way.

‘’What’s with the look shit brain?’’ he scoffed out, his eyes narrowed on the road in front of him. 

Chloe glared. ‘’Oh nothing, just the fact you drive like a maniac and probably half the school would have noticed’’ she retorted sarcastically.

Billy grunted. ‘Relax, it’s a fucking middle school doubt anyone knows us there anyways’’ he stated lighting up a cigarette, inhaling when he took a drag. Chloe folded her arms, choosing not to say anything further, an uncomfortable silence lingered over the car as the sound of Rhett filled the small cabin, the bass pounding Chloe’s eardrums. She really couldn’t wait to get out of here soon, but no sooner had she thought that they pulled up to the house, Billy killing the engine as the pair sat in quiet silence for a while. So, this was the Hollands house Chloe felt a little nervous as she started to wring her hands together, wondering just how much the Hollands were willing to divulge and if it would change her view of Hawkins as she knew it; forever.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure why A03 is saying this story has been completed; it hasn't. I have ten more chapters planned for this story and maybe even more, so I can assure everyone who is reading or leaving kudos (thank you by the way) that the story is not completed yet. If anyone knows how to undo this, could you please let me know? I'm pretty new to this so I am still figuring out the basics. Anyways, here is another chapter hope you are enjoying the story so far!

‘’Are you sure you don’t want a cookie?’’ Mrs Holland asked the pair who were currently seated at the dining room table. ‘’It must be hard work’’ the woman had stated pointing to the notepad and pen in Chloe's hand.

‘’Yeah, being a reporter is tiresome sometimes’’ Chloe lied smoothly, remembering how she and Billy came up with a cover story not that they needed one, she figured Mrs Holland would be more than accommodating but Billy convinced her it would be appropriate if they did have one. Chloe fidgeted nervously with her fingers as she looked to her right, Billy as sat there with a guarded expression on his face, his arms folded as he stared down at the floor she really had no idea why he agreed to come along, he had been in a strange mood all morning and hadn’t said a word since they arrived there, she resisted the urge to roll her eyes and looked back to Mrs Holland who was looking at Billy with an expectant look clearly waiting for him to add something, when he didn’t look up Chloe nudged him effectively earning a glare from the boy who managed to compose himself in time to meet Mrs Hollands inquisitive stare. 

‘’Yeah, what she said’’ he managed to grunt out to Mrs Holland, who graced him with a smile meanwhile Chloe graced him with an incredulous look, not quite believing how stupid he was actually being right now, there was no way Mrs Holland was actually going to believe they were reporters. 

‘’You two look a little young for reporters’’ Mrs Hollnd stated making the hairs on the back of Chloe’s neck stand up, meanwhile, Billy didn’t even look fazed by the comment as Chloe struggled to find anything to say to the woman who was fixing them with an inquisitive gaze. Chloe’s eyes widened whilst Billy smirked, seeming to love the attention being given to him.

‘’Well, the ladies keep me young’’ he stated smoothly as Chloe struggled not to gag out loud. The boy putting on his best smile and bedroom eyes, as they slowly rolled down the body of Mrs Hollnd who looked at him a little wide-eyed, a blush creeping up onto her cheeks before she let out a cough. 

‘’That’s sweet’’ she stated making Chloe’s eyebrows quirk, confusion evident on her face as she saw Mrs Holland smile and look between her and Billy. ''Have you two been together long?’’ she asked making Chloe baulk at the question. God, why did everybody keep asking them that?

‘’Hell no’’ Chloe scoffed out quickly, bile rising in her stomach whilst the smile on Billy’s face waned a glare forming. Mrs Holland looked at her with a confused expression. ‘’I mean, we aren’t together we are just work partners’’ Chloe stated embarrassment creeping up on her like a second skin, she felt like a snake wishing she could shed it already. 

‘’Oh, I’m sorry’’ the older woman apologised as Chloe gave her a nod wanting to move the conversation along quickly. 

‘’We actually came here to ask about your daughter’’ Chloe stated gently, the older woman's face fell suddenly a forlorn expression etching onto her features, her eyes beginning to water before she blinked the unshed tears away. ‘’If that’s okay of course’’ she stated quickly not wanting to upset or offend the older woman.

‘’What do you want to know?’’ the older woman croaked out, a sob trapped in the back of her throat. 

‘’Just about what happened to Barbara’’ Chloe stated formally. 

‘’Oh, well I’m not sure what to say really other than what you may have already heard’’ Mrs Holand stated quietly. ‘’It’s horrible having someone disappear like that, not knowing what happened or where they are’’ she mused quietly and Chloe looked away, her eyes trained on Bily who seemed to have stiffened slightly in his seat a frown etched onto his face, Chloe quirked her brow as she focused on his expression; one she had never seen on him before it almost seemed one of longing as if he was searching for something. No way, he’s just annoyed to be here that has to be it Chloe thought dismissively, her face baulking when Billy turned to meet her stare with a quirked eyebrow clearly wondering why she had been staring at him. Chloe looked away suddenly feeling flushed at being caught before she turned her attention to Mrs Holland who was looking at her lap with a forlorn expression on her face.

‘’Mrs Holland?’’ Chloe asked warily. 

Mrs Holland snapped her eyes to meet them. ‘’Sorry dear, I was miles away’’ she apologised before clearing her throat and blinking her eyes slightly. 

‘’It’s okay just take your time’’ Chloe stated with a small smile, trying to encourage the older woman to open up a little. 

‘’Well, Barb was always a good girl’’ she began as Chloe nodded, scanning the room to see the pictures of Barbara Holland laid out on the mantlepiece, she definitely looked the picture of good Chloe thought. ‘’Then last year she went out with her friend Nancy Wheeler and never came home’’ the older woman finished simply as Chloe furrowed her brows. 

‘’Nancy Wheeler?’’ Chloe asked familiar with the name but with the individual who it belonged to, she had seen the mousey haired girlfriend walking around the halls with her boyfriend Steve, who she knew Billy hated for whatever reason but she had never actually spoken to the girl.

‘’Oh yes,’’ Mrs Holland stated. ‘’They were best friends, they did everything together we couldn’t ever separate them at one point’’ she stated with a wistful smile on her face, her eyes focused off into the distance like she could picture Barb having fun with her best friend. Chloe smiled at that, a sudden feeling of sadness and guilt washing over her at the face she was making this woman rehash such a sad memory, her thinking was interrupted when a scoff emanated from beside her as she turned to glare at Billy, god that boy didn’t have a sensitive bone in his body. 

‘’I don’t mean to be rude Mrs Holland’’ he stated as Chloe quirked a brow, wondering and dreading where this point was going. ‘’But, do you think your daughter may have been a lesbian?’’ he asked with a smug smile on his face, Chloe whipped her head to him giving him a non-descrete whack on his thigh as he turned briefly to glare at the young girl. 

Mrs Holland looked shocked.’’Well..I’’ she hesitated before Billy opened his mouth interrupting her. God, Chloe wished he would take the hint and shut it sometimes.

‘’I’m just thinking, what if she told this Wheeler chick and then she reacted badly? Maybe it worried her and she ran away’’ he stated with a shrug making Chloe pause, she hated to admit it but that did seem like a possibility, not that she agreed with Billy or the way he went about voicing his theory. 

‘’Well, they actually found her car the next day a few blocks away’’ the older woman reasoned as she made eye contact with Billy, whose smug smile fell slightly as he leaned back and folded his arms, clearly already bored with the conversation. Meanwhile, Chloe flashed him a smug smirk before she turned around to face Mrs Holland and cleared her throat. 

‘’A few blocks from where exactly?’’ he queried as the older woman-focused back on her. 

‘’From Steve Harrington’s he lives in Loch Nora, he is Nancy’s boyfriend we have them over every Friday for tea’’ stated the older woman with a meek smile.

Billy scoffed.’’ How charming’’ he retorted under his breath as Chloe gave him another whack on his thigh, ignoring the pointed glares he sent that burnt a hole in the side of his head. 

‘’Do you think something happened at Steve’s house? I mean, there are theories about the lab and a chemical leak’’ Chloe stated trying to piece it all together. 

‘’I’m not sure, I know the lab have denied any wrongdoing and the police investigated it but found nothing’’ she stated with a shrug making Chloe scoff, how could they not find anything after what they just saw? None of it made any sense. 

‘’Well, that’s hard to believe’’ she scoffed.

‘’I know, my husband and I have hired a private detective he goes by the name Murray Bauman’’ she stated. ‘’He has a lot of experience in this field, and it's given us new hope to find our Barb safe and sound’’ she stated with a small tear in her eye, something about the hopeful expression as she got out a business card and handing it over to Chloe, who took it her brows furrowing as she read it over before her eyes widened slightly, a new idea forming in her head as she abruptly stood up surprising both Mrs Holland and Billy who looked at her like she had just grown another head on her body. 

‘’Thank you, Mrs Holland, you have been a real help’’ she stated as she looked over at Billy, nodding her head slightly hinting that it was time to leave. The young boy remained seated in his position as he pursed his lips, a smug smile forming on his face leaving Chloe feeling confused. 

‘’Wasn't there something else Davenport?’’ he asked her, his eyes roaming to the backpack at her feet which she stored her tape recorder.

‘’No’’ Chloe stated pointedly as Billy narrowed his eyes slightly at her, clearly enjoying toying with her. 

‘’you sure? Not anything important?’’ he drawled. 

‘’No’’ Chloe stated pointedly as she shot daggers at Billy who gazed at her with an impassive expression on his face, his crustal blue eyes danced mischievously with his smug smirk plastered onto his face, an eyebrow cocked up waiting for her to take out the tape recorder. Chloe felt a blush at the way he was intimately staring at her before she quickly looked away from him, not being able to stand his intense and knowing gaze any longer. ‘’We have all we need, thanks again Mrs Holland’’ she stated quickly reaching out to shake the older woman's hand who looked confused at her sudden urge to get out of the house, Chloe flashed her one last smile before she made her way to the front door not caring if Billy was following her or not at this point, she needed to get out of there. 

‘’What the hell was that?’’ Billy’s voice boomed from behind her as she got out into the frosty October air, his heavy footsteps sounding behind her. Chloe paused whirling around ti face him, his expression confused and bewildered briefly before he went back to glaring at her. 

‘’What do you mean?’’ she asked him her eyes narrowing slightly. 

He scoffed, an incredulous look on his face. ‘’I’m on about you just hightailing it out of there’’ he drawled deeply, a heavy undertone in his voice as if he was mad at her. Not that it changed, he was always mad at her and vice versa. 

‘’Nothing’’ she bit out feeling uncomfortable discussing her feelings with Billy. Chloe wasn’t good at feelings, largely thanks to her Dad and his treatment of her over the years, it was no surprise she felt suffocated when other people brought their feelings up. 

Billy gave her a deadpan look. ‘’really?’’ he scoffed. ‘’What happened to the recording then?’’ he challenged causing Chloe to pause slightly, her walls coming down as she regarded the question. Why was it so weird when she saw Mrs Holland crying over her daughter? 

‘’I..’’ she trailed off as Billy looked at her with a quirked brow making her feel angry when she saw a ghost of a smile on his lips as if he had succeeded in outing her. Billy had that way with just about everyone she knew, she had only been talking to him for a week and she could already see that he was good at manipulating others in order to get what he wanted; that was not happening with her. ‘’What about you?’’ she accused, her tone bitter as she regarded him with a glare. Billy’s eyes shot up momentarily clearly not expecting her to attack him. ‘’Asking if Barb was a lesbian, who even does that?’’ she hissed out at him. Billy rolled his eyes as he shrugged nonchalantly. God, she couldn’t keep up with his bizarre mood swings and she couldn’t stand how he riled her up and then acted like she was being ridiculous for getting angry. 

‘’What? I was trying to establish a motive’’ he shrugged. ‘’The chick looked like a geek so I figured she might be a lesbian, what's wrong with that?’’ he asked nonchalantly as he lit up a cigarette, smoke plumming from his lips as it swirled around and got swept up by the autumn breeze. 

Chloe let out a strangled noise. ‘’Well it’s one thing to say it to ger grieving mom!’’ she spat out at him before she scoffed. ‘’And, god that’s all you give a shit about how someone looks, it's disgusting!’’ she fumed at him giving him one last glare before she stalked off in the direction of his car, not stopping until she was at the passenger side door. She blinked back angry tears that were threatening to spill over her face as she reached up to wipe them away, letting out a yelp when she felt her arm being tugged forcing her to turn around; Billy was gripping onto her arm as he stared her down with a heated expression, anger radiating over his sun-kissed face as he sucked on a cigarette. 

‘’You wanna talk about being disgusting, shit brain?’’ he goaded lowly, his voice holding a dangerous undertone to it that had Chloe’s eyes widening slightly. ‘’ It’s disgusting how much you lie about things’’ he retorted causing Chloe to furrow her brows at his ridiculous statement. ‘’Something made you walk outta that house, your so transparent it’s not even funny’’ he stated taking one last drag of his cigarette before blowing out the smoke directly into her face and throwing it onto the ground. Chloe glared a disgusted noise emanating from the back of her throat as she tugged on the arm being held hostage by Billy. 

‘’I didn’t know this was a therapy session’’ she fumed slightly when Billy didn’t let up on his grip, his intense gaze never wavering from hers before he rolled his eyes.

‘’It’s not, but I’m getting bored of you stupid mood swings’’ he accused hotly causing Chloe to scoff, that was so rich coming from him she thought. 

‘’Whatever, just let me go and open the car’’ she instructed as Billy looked down at his hand gripping her arm, before huffing indecision evident on his face as he let go and opened the car door. Chloe turned around whipping the passenger door open and slamming it. A heavy silence fell over the pair as Billy got in the car, choosing to light up another cigarette rather than starting the engine.   
‘’Are you going to actually start the car?’’ Chloe asked snarkily causing Billy to whip his head around, another glare forming on his pointed features. 

‘’Are you going to actually admit what’s up your ass?’’ he retorted back in a spiteful manner. ‘’Or are you just going to be a bitch all day?’’ he fumed. Chloe glared at him, her fists clenched to the side at his abrasive insult which Billy took as a challenge, his eyebrow raised waiting for her next move as he slowly sucked on his cigarette, his hand tapping against the dashboard impatiently. 

Chloe sighed, regret running through her veins already. ‘’I didn’t play that tape to Mrs Holland because I couldn’t’’ she confessed lowly, a wave of vulnerability running over her. 

‘’Why not?’’ Billy asked voice void of any emotion. Why was everything so easy for him?

‘’Because I saw how her eyes teared up at the mention of Barb and I didn’t want to make it worse’’ she stated feeling relieved that she had gotten it off her chest but also vulnerable to the silene that one again fell between her and Billy. The blonde boy didn’t add anything as he sucked on his cigarette blowing the smoke out of the window before he turned to her directing a small smirk at her.

‘’isn’t that sweet’’ he cooed making Chloe’s brow quirk in confusion. ‘’Davenport actually has feelings, I was beginning to think you were an ice bitch’’ he stated a teasing undertone in his voice, his smirk growing more prominent when she regarded him with a glare.

‘’tell anyone about this and your dead Hargrove’’ she warned him, the tone was meant to be threatening but Billy let out a laugh waving his hand at her dismissively.

‘’And there she is’’ he stated before he turned and flicked his cigarette out the window. He turned around, winding the window back up and starting the engine the muscle car roaring to life, the sound piercing the air as a few birds flocked out of the trees cawing into the sky. ‘’So, we going back to school then?’’ he asked her as Chloe stared out the front window, a small smile etched onto her face before she turned to Billy.

‘’It’s only twelve, I was thinking we do one more trip’’ she stated as she held the business card Mrs Holland had given her. Billy took it scanning over the fine print before he looked back at her with a glare.

‘’I hate you sometimes’’ he stated before pulling out of the Holland’s driveway with Chloe smirking to herself. Things were about to become very interesting.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (see end of chapter for notes)

Chloe and Billy stood outside what appeared to be a deserted shack, it had taken them an hour or so to get here and Mr Bauman didn’t seem too enthusiastic when they stopped at a payphone to give him a call asking if they could come and share some information, Chloe had been a little nervous and annoyed with the tone the man had taken with her over the phone and now as she stood outside his house, which was built like fort knocks she had even more trepidation running through her veins. Billy stood by her side aloof as ever, in fact, he looked pretty bored or inconvenienced Chloe couldn’t tell, she figured that was his usual expression at least when he was around her anyways. 

‘’Jesus, this guy seems like a freak’’ Billy grunted from beside her as Chloe stared at him, his aloof expression didn’t waver from his face as he looked at the building.

Chloe rolled her eyes. ‘’what’s with all the judgements?’’ she hissed at him. He was worse than some of the girls they went to school with. 

Billy turned to her with narrowed eyes. ‘’I’m sorry’’ he mused sarcasm dripping from his voice. ‘’But you dragged me to this fucking abandoned place to see some guy we don’t even know, so excuse me for casting judgements sweetheart’’ he sneered out at her making Chloe’s eyes widen slightly at the endearing nickname, Billy seemed to realise his mistake as he clocked her expression a wide-eyed panic evident in his blue irises as he opened his mouth, a denial on the tip of his tongue but before he could say anything a buzzer sounded from above them making Chloe jump slightly, gripping onto Billy’s arm. 

Billy looked at her with an uncomfortable expression on his face as he surveyed her hand that gripped onto his denim jacket. ‘’You good?’’ he asked with a raised brow. Chloe nodded before swiftly letting go of his arm and turning her attention to the buzzer that was barking instructions above them.

‘’Look at the camera’’ a voice commanded as Chloe furrowed her brows, the pair looking straight at the camera. ‘’No the other camera’’ the voice stated snarkily as Chloe looked around not seeing any other cameras located within the premises. ‘’to the right’’ it huffed as the pair turned their heads noting a small security camera hidden from obscurity. The door opened revealing a man with thinning black hair and a beard to match with milk-bottle shaped glasses and a robe hanging loosely from around his scrawny shoulders, he surveyed the pair his eyes flicking between the two before he spoke up.

‘’Chloe Davenport…Billy Hargrove, you’re a long way from home’’ he mused at the pair who looked at him with furrowed brows. ‘’You may enter’’ he stated before sauntering away and leaving the door open. Chloe and Billy glanced a quick look at each other as if to confirm that they were seeing the same strange scene before the man barked at them to hurry up and they scampered through the door. Chloe walked ahead of Billy, stopping short in amazement when she saw the timeline that was taped to Mr Bauman’s wall, her fingers reached out to touch it before he slapped them away not wanting her to disturb his work, she cast a glower over at him before edging a bit closer.

‘’What is this shit?’’ Billy barked from beside her. Chloe jumped at the sound of his voice vibrating down her ear, as she cast a glance over her shoulder not realising Billy was so close. 

‘’That my friend is what I like to call ‘taking down the man’’ Bauman stated making a quote with his fingers. 

‘’the fuck does that mean?’’ Billy barked out at him. Bauman glared at the young teen before he spoke again.

‘’It means that Hawkins has got a lot of shady stuff going on and I intend to find out what’’ Bauman stated with an air of determination. 

‘’You mean Barbara Holland?’’ Chloe quipped looking over her shoulder at the man who regarded her with a suspicious gaze.

‘’Sit’’ he ordered gesturing to the small sofa beside them. Chloe huffed before doing as she was told, normally she would have told the man to get lost or demand he not order her around, but they had come all this way and she really wanted some answers fast. She felt the seat dip beside her as Billy sat down, the aloof expression back on his face as he leant forward resting his elbows on his thighs, she never realised how large he actually was until she was forced to sit on a small seat with him, his body took up at least half of the sofa as Chloe squeezed up against the arm wanting to put space between them. It was already weird enough being here, she didn’t need to make things anymore weirded by accidentally touching Billy, god that was a repulsing thought her inner voiced chided making her grimace a little. 

‘’What do you know about Barbara Holland?’’ Murray asked her with an accusatory tone, one which Chloe didn’t take to kindly to as she narrowed her eyes at the older man. 

‘’About as much as you clearly’’ Chloe sniped back feeling a little disappointed, she thought with him investigating the case that he would have files or some sort of other evidence, but scanning her eyes around the room all she saw was a strange timeline and nothing else. Billy was going to chew her ass out for making him drive here and waste their time. 

Murray raised his brows. ‘’Well why did you come here?’’ he asked folding his arms. 

‘’Because we have something to show you’’ she stated gesturing to the backpack at her feet before she unzipped it and pulled out her Walkman. 

‘’Really?’’ Murray scoffed at her with an amused gaze making Chloe narrow her eyes at the man.

‘’Just listen’’ she hissed out hitting play on the Walkman, Dr Owens voice rumbled throughout the room as Murray seemed to listen intently his eyebrows furrowing at the information spilling out. Chloe smirked slightly proud that they had actually gathered some real lofe evidence, god she would make a great detective. 

‘’Okay,’’ Murray stated shrugging his shoulders as Chloe gauped at him. 

‘’Okay? What do you mean okay?’’ Chloe bit out frustration seeping through her as she clenched her hand around the device. 

‘’That’s not proof’’ he stated matter of factly causing Chloe to scrunch her brows in confusion. 

‘’but he confessed!’’ Chloe protested feeling annoyed, all this was for nothing clearly.

‘’You're being naïve, Chloe!’’ Murray refuted. ‘’The audience isn’t going to believe the narrative of the story’’ he stated.

‘’But how?’’ she asked not understanding where he was going with this, she just wished he would get to the point already. 

‘’Because he admits there were mistakes but not that he was responsible for Barbara Hollands disappearance’’ Murray stated making Chloe pause, he was right sadly those words never actually left Owens mouth. He had said it was a mistake when Chloe brought it up, but he never outright admitted responsibility for Barbara's disappearance. 

‘’But you can hear a roaring in the background..surely people will suspect something is going on and you see to judging by your freaky timeline’’ she stated pointing her thumb over her shoulder. 

‘’that’s the issue, you don’t need me to believe you’’ he stated. ‘’You need THEM to believe you’’ Murray emphasised before sighing when he saw Chloe’s confused face. ‘’Your average joe or your teachers reading your essay, you need to create a story where you can captivate them’’ he stated before he paused and looked toward a closed-door just over Billy’s shoulder. ‘’Vodka., we need vodka’’ he muttered before swiftly exiting the room leaving an awkward silence hanging between Billy and Chloe, the younger girl moving to stand up eyeing the timeline hanging on the wall.

‘’Jesus, what a waste of time’’ Billy hissed from behind her making Chloe whirl around to face him with her arms folded.

‘’You didn’t have to come’’ she stated pursing her lips.

Billy narrowed his eyes. ‘’Gee, and how did you think you would get here dipshit?’’ he retorted vehemently causing Chloe to narrow her eyes further. 

‘’Look, I know he’s a little eccentric but he could help us’’ she stated causing Billy to scoff at her as he rose from the chair swiftly stretching slightly, causing the material of his shirt to ride up showing a bit of tanned skin from beneath his white shirt. Chloe averted her eyes quickly her cheeks feeling hot before Billy came to stand in front of her, his blue eyes narrowed as he gazed at her. 

‘’yeah, by wasting our fucking time’’ he hissed at her.

Chloe sighed. ‘’Look, just give it a chance’’ she muttered as Billy rolled his eyes.

‘’Twenty minutes and if he is proven to be bat-shit crazy I'm out of here, with or without you’’ he warned firmly his jaw locked as he set a hard gaze on her. 

Chloe narrowed her eyes at him her mouth open wanting to say something, anything to shut him up but Murray bustled in before she got the chance, a bottle of vodka in his hand as he surveyed the pair with an unreadable expression on his face.

‘’Am I interrupting something?’’ he quipped as Billy stepped away firmly, looking like he had been burned. 

‘’Not at all’’ Chloe quipped as she snatched the bottle of vodka out of Murray’s hand, ignoring hi protests as she moved out of the room and through a door that led into a small kitchen.

‘’Excuse me’’ Murray chastised like she was a small child before Chloe turned around to face him, his face contorted into a look of horror as she poured it into a glass on the countertop. ‘’ What are you doing?’’ he asked her incredulously, as Billy followed like a lost puppy his eyes narrowed as he leaned cooly on the open door choosing not to enter the room. 

‘’I’m watering it down’’ she stated proudly moving to get some water out of the tap. ‘’That’s what you meant, right?’’ she asked Murray with a raised brow, the man looking at her with his mouth agape. 

‘’I suppose I did’’ he admitted seemingly reluctant. ‘’You have to give a version that is easy to digest and is believable’’ he stated grabbing the glass out of Chloe’s hand and downing the contents, before letting out a sigh. 

‘’So, with our essay, we just include the history of Hawkins and the case of Barb?’’ Chloe asked.

Murray nodded. ‘’Precisely, although I would refrain from using her actual name and maybe introduce the chemical leak as a theory’’ he stated as Chloe nodded taking it all in. ‘’Also, don’t actually mention the laboratory you don’t want a lawsuit on your hands’’ he advised.

‘’But, what do we say then?’’ Chloe asked confused.

‘’I don’t know, say a chemical leak was responsible from the town's sewage or that people suspect the girl was abducted by aliens’’ he stated. ‘’Point is, you mention that lab and there is going to be a whole lot of trouble’’ Murray warned her as he poured another amount of vodka into the glass before downing it. 

‘’Well, I suppose that helps us’’ she stated as she looked at Billy who rolled his eyes, his position unchanged. ‘’Don’t you think so?’’ she asked him hopefully that he would just grow up and give her some answer, after all, he was adamant that he would put in the effort for the project but so far it had been her asking all the questions. 

Billy scoffed gaining Murray's attention as he looked between the two, he noted the blonde male narrowing his eyes at the petite female in front of him. ‘’I’m sorry, what is this? Lover quarrel or something?’’ he asked as both parties looked at him with horror in their eyes, Chloe with her mouth agape and Billy with a glare his mouth drawn into a hard line.

‘’W-what?’’ Chloe spluttered completely thrown off guard. ‘’We’re just..friends’’ Chloe lied.

‘’If you can even call it that’’ Billy muttered under his breath as the man surveyed them both before letting out a laugh.

‘’God, that is the funniest thing I've heard all night’ he stated with a chuckle before taking off his glasses and wiping his eyes. ‘’That right there is the first lie of the day’’ he stated pointedly between the two.

‘’Excuse me?’’ Chloe asked folding her arms and narrowing her eyes at the older man.

‘’You’’ he stated turning to Chloe. ‘’I’m guessing you have some daddy issues, probably something that happened in your childhood, am I right?’’ he asked as Chloe opened her mouth, a denial on the tip of her tongue. ‘’Your probably one of those girls who look up to Joan Jett because she empowers women with her looks and attitude, in fact, you probably want to be just like her judging from the way you dress’’ he stated as Chloe surveyed her own clothing choices, a leather jacket and tartan top with her denim skirt and fishnet tights finished with her converse. She supposed she did look like a goth. ‘’You put on this mask, an attitude, if you will because your afraid deep down that someone, will see your sensitive, and you couldn't possibly let in a guy because the only guy you ever loved in your life let you down, am I on the right track here? And god forbid if you ever shacked up with someone like Romeo over there..’’ he stated pointing his thumb behind him at Billy, who regarded him with a sneer on his face as Murray pivoted on his foot and turned to face Billy who stood up straight, remaining by the open doorway. 

‘’And you’’ he stated pointing at Billy. ‘’you’re the high school jock, probably the leader of the basketball team you got the looks, the charisma, the followers and most importantly..the girls’’ he stated as Billy clenched his fists before he huffed, his hulking frame looking a lot bigger in the small doorway. ‘’You probably got a reputation to keep, am I right? Plus you're probably too afraid to let people see the real you, the one deep down inside of you that actually gives a damn about other people’’ he stated making Chloe’s eyes widen properly. ‘’But you're like her, something happened to you in your childhood that made you aggressive and cold, and now you're worried that if people saw you shack up with someone like her then all respect would be gone, and so would the control that you crave’’ he stated with a pitiful sigh before he turned around. ‘’So, why don’t you both just cut the bullshit and admit your sexual feelings for one another, get it on and then move on already?’’ he suggested with a shrug of his shoulders before Billy exploded, his fist hitting the glass doorway much to Murray’s amusement the man smirking as he regarded the young man in front of him.

‘’Your bat-shit crazy, I’m fucking done’’ he roared as he turned on his heel leaving Chloe speechless before she ran after his hulking figure her only ride home disappearing in an instant. Billy stalked through the house like a whirlwind hurricane, before he stopped at the door and whirled around to face Chloe. She reeled back in shock at the fire burning in his eyes, his teeth clenched as he looked at her with hatred, his face twisted in rage she had only ever seen on her father; and for the first time in a while, Chloe was afraid. 

‘’I’m done here, you either stay or you can come with me but I’m not sticking around with that asshole’’ he fumed. ‘’Fucking psycho-analysing me, well analyse this you prick!’’ he shouted as he picked up a glass vase and threw it against the wall, Chloe wincing at the sound of broken glass reverting off the stone wall. ‘’Be at my car in five minutes or I’m leaving without you’’ he warned, an underlying threat in his tone which made Chloe shiver slightly before he stormed off, slamming the door behind him. Chloe turned to Murray with a glare on her face as the older man looked at her with a smirk.

‘’Well, thanks for your help...I guess but I should go’’ she stated feeling sheepish her hand on the doorknob. ‘’And sorry about the vase, I can replace it’’ she offered awkwardly.

‘’No need, just make sure you keep lover boy in check’’ he stated with a wicked grin, sending a wink at the young girl who glared at him before opening the door and shutting it behind her.

Chloe took a deep breath kind of regretting their little trip, she knew it would an awkward ride home between the pair and it was only confirmed further when she met Billy by his car, the hulking boy leaning against his car puffing away on a cigarette like his life depended on it. Chloe stood awkwardly a few feet away from him, toying with the end of her jacket as she waited for him to either acknowledge her or unlock the car to let her in.   
After what felt like an eternity but in reality was only about five minutes, Billy threw the end of his cigarette onto the floor his positon unchanged, as he slid his eyes slowly to meet Chloe’s, the fire in his eyes had simmered down a little but there was still a dangerous look on his face and tension hung between the pair making Chloe want to run for the hills. ‘’Don’t ever mention this again’’ he warned her lowly.’

Chloe scoffed. ‘’Fat chance of that’’ she retorted snarkily shrugging her shoulders, she gasped when Billy snatched her arm effectively pulling her closer to him.

‘’I’m not in the mood for your snarky bullshit’’ he stated. ‘’There are certain things that should never be repeated and this..’’ he stated pulling her closer so they were almost nose to nose, Chloe’s eyes widening as her breath caught in her throat. Not from lust, but from fear mainly. ‘’Is one of them, you don’t open that mouth of yours, you hear me?’’ he warned her.

Chloe nodded. ‘’I hear you loud and clear’’ she quipped. ‘’Now, will you let me go?’’ she asked him not as confident or bold as she usually was. Billy's eyes roamed her face as if he was searching for any chance she may be lying, Chloe refrained from rolling her eyes at him not wanting to poke the beast any further she had learnt that the hard way, she licked her lips a habit she always adopted when she felt uncomfortable or nervous. Billy’s eyes seemed to track the movement, his eyes darkening slightly as he mirrored the action his tongue tracing his lips slowly causing Chloe to cast a confused glance in his direction. 

‘’Billy..’’ she muttered with a raised brow, the young man suddenly seeming to snap out of his trance as he cast a ferocious glare at her before throwing her arm back at her, causing Chloe to wince as she cradled her arm the blood supply finally coming back to her, Billy threw her one last glare before he turned away and stomped to his car, slamming the driver's door shut when he got in leaving Chleo to stand there freaked out and utterly confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope everyone liked Chapter 11, the heat is definitely on ;) This is going to be a slow burn kind of story, as I want the characters to develop a relationship slowly. I know it can be a bit disappointing when things don't happen early on, but I think for Billy and Chloe they are sworn enemies so it wouldn't be realistic to have them develop feelings so early on. Thank you for all the reads, Kudos and comments I appreciate it from the bottom of my heart!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter for you all, hope you enjoy!

Chloe groaned when her alarm blared, the bags beneath her eyes more prominent on her sickly pale skin sleep deprivation as the result of the burning fever that currently ran over her weary body. Great, now she was sick. After skipping school on Monday, Chloe had gone back the next day to the glares of Tina and her gang who had made it their mission to try and ruin Chloe’s life, even going so far as to ransack her locker much to her annoyance, girls were strange creatures here she was on the brunt of Tina’s wrath whilst Billy got away scot-free, judging by the fact Chloe saw her sidling up to Billy during lunch break. Currently, it was Wednesday and judging by the snot running down her nose and the aching of her protesting muscles as she got out of bed, Chloe was worse for wear she just hoped her mother would take pity on her. 

‘’Chloe Ann, do you know what time it is? You're going to be late’’ her mother fumed as she bustled open her bedroom door, stopping to survey the sick girl who was currently groaning in bed. ‘’ don’t be lazy Chloe’’ her mother fumed going to pull the covers off her.

‘’Ma, I’m sick’’ Chloe croaked.

Raya rolled her eyes. ‘Yeah, like I haven’t heard that one before’’ the woman retorted with an eye roll.

Chloe groaned. ‘’I’m serious’’ she groaned her voice crackling due to the soreness of her throat. Raya clocked an eyebrow at her before she reached out to touch her daughter's forehead, her eyes bugging out when she felt the temperature of her forehead, knowing full well it couldn’t be faked. The woman rushed off to rifle through the bathroom cabinet before she produced a thermometer and practically shoed it into Chloe’s mouth, her eyes watering as she nearly choked on the instrument.

After a few minutes, the woman snatched it out of her mouth, her eyes bugging out of her head. ‘’105’’ she muttered to herself before she turned to Chloe. ‘’Oh my god, stay in bed’’ she commanded her sudden change in attitude had Chloe’s eyes widening, usually, her mother never believed anything Chloe said so her sudden onset of panic made Chloe worry as she snuggled back underneath the blanket, a cough crackling against her chest causing her to practically hack her lungs up. ‘’You stay here and do not move!’’ the woman warned as she exited the room leaving Chloe alone to sigh to herself, great now she would be missing world history not that he cared about letting her partner down, Billy had been a no show on Tuesday when they had arranged another study session and the glowering looks he had been giving her during class was an indication that Murray had really gotten to him with his words; Chloe had rolled her eyes at his immaturity she hadn’t even thought about what Murray said, he was quite clearly drunk if his judgement were anything to go by the pair hated one another, it was clear as day to anyone who could see them with clear vision. 

‘’Okay, I’ve got you some meds and here is some chicken soup if you want it’’ her mother stated plonking the items down on Chloe’s vanity. ‘’Bill and I are in work today, and Tom is riding to school with his friends so you don’t need to worry about him’’ her mother rattled. She wasn’t worried about Tom she thought as she struggled to listen to her mother. ‘’I’ll try and come back at lunchtime to see if you're okay, but here are some magazines to keep you occupied and here is some water’’ her mother fussed pointing to the jug she got her. 

‘’Ma, I’ll be fine just go’’ Chloe ushered her with a small wave of her hand. 

Her mother narrowed her eyes. ‘’Chloe, do not tell me what to do I am your mother, therefore, it’s my job to worry’’ she stated pointed her finger at the girl who refrained from rolling her eyes, wondering why her mother had changed so suddenly, she figured most of her friends were housewives who looked after the kids all day so Raya Davenport had to adapt to something in order to keep up. 

‘’Sorry,’’ she settled for a mutter as the older woman rattled off some instructions for heating up her soup before she finally bid a farewell, leaving Chloe to stew in her messy slumber as she reached for her notebook figuring she may as well try and wrote some ideas for the project, hopefully, Billy get his head out of his ass so they could work together to get this done quickly. Chloe brushed off the abundant amount of tissues that had been collected throughout the night, choosing to focus on their intended subject and write down what she knew so far; that would be a good start.   
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………............................................  
A few hours later Chloe was awoken by the sound of the doorbell ringing; she was utterly confused as she got out of bed cursing the idiot who kept on incessantly ringing the bell. Her mother and step-dad were still at work till 6 pm and Tom had gone to his friends after school, Heather didn’t even know where she lived so she was pondering who could be behind the door and what the hell they wanted, apart from her mother coming back at lunchtime as she promised nobody else had been near the Davenport household.   
‘’Hold on’’ she groaned to the offender who was giving her a headache as she padded to the door, ripping it open thinking it would be a mailman or something, she was shocked to see Billy standing on the other side of the door with something in his hands. 

‘’What are you doing here?’’ she asked her voice croaking making the soreness of her throat become more exacerbated as she raised a brow at him, he had been giving her the cold shoulder since they came back from Murrays so she was more than a little surprised to see him standing on her doorstep.  
Billy grimaced. ‘’Jesus, you sound like shit’’ he quipped with a grimace on his face. ‘’And you are not wearing any pants’’ he stated as his eyes slowly roamed the length of her legs. Chloe squealed slightly as she looked down at her Dolly Parton t-shirt which acted as a nightie stopping just above her knees, Billy clicked his tongue before his eyes roamed back up to meet hers and held out a few papers. ‘’Kazinsky asked me to give you these, it’s the notes from today's class’’ he stated in a bored tone, clearly not wanting to be here. 

‘’Thanks,’’ Chloe stated awkwardly as she reached out to pluck the papers from his hands, hoping he would just go already so she could go back to bed. ‘’Is that it?; she prodded egging him to just leave already, the awkwardness was becoming unbearable  
.  
‘’Nope,’’ he stated a small smirk etching onto his face as Chloe furrowed her brows at him, soon it turned into utter horror as she watched him push past her as he entered her home. Chloe baulked shouting protests after him as she watched his long legs climb her stairs, she struggled to keep up with him grimacing as she tripped up the stairs and banged her elbow before she dashed to her room. The offending male lounging back n her desk chair as he looked at her with a smug smile etched onto his face, as Chloe narrowed her eyes at him before she decided to get back into bed using the duvet to cover up any shred of dignity she had left, not that it was much Billy would be holding this over her for the remainder of their project.

‘’Why are you here?’’ she asked again not wanting to beat around the bush, she figured with his elusive attitude towards her that her home would be the last place he wanted to be.

Billy shrugged. ‘’Thought we could work on the project’’ he stated as Chloe squinted her eyes at him in a suspicious manner if the small purple bruise that etched his cheek was anything to go by then he was here for other reasons too.

‘’Well, I’m sick so you should probably go before you catch the flu’’ she stated.

Billy graced her with another shrug as he looked at her through hooded eyes. ‘’Lucky for me if I get it then’’ he stated leaving no room for argument, the awkward tension came back between the two before Chloe huffed and folded her arms.

‘’Well, we could have worked on it yesterday but someone didn’t turn up’’ she stated pointedly as Billy rolled his eyes.

‘’Had basketball training’’ he stated with a shrug, his usual spark missing from his face and from the tone of his words, Chloe thought he seemed a little empty somehow. 

‘’Well I’m too sick to work’’ she reasoned with him desperately wishing he would go already, she couldn't stand the tension and she felt like utter shit something which she was sure he would goad her about later on down the road.

‘’Really?’’ he mused with a quirked brow before he stood up abruptly making Chloe rear back against her headboard shocked by the sudden movement. Her eyes widened when Billy strode up to her, bending down so they were face to face. ‘’Then what’s this?’’ he breathed snatching the notebook from her lap as Chloe reached to snatch it back off him, he smirked as he looked through her notebook detailing everything they had found out so far. ‘’Looks like you’ve been working hard’’ he mused before he plonked the book back down, Choe winced as it landed on her thighs with a light slapping sound while Billy retreated back to the chair that was positioned a few feet away. 

Chloe quirked her brow, surveying the strange boy who met her gaze with a smirk as he reclined back onto her chair, the small purple bruise flashing as it caught the sunlight making Chloe more suspicious than she had ever been. ‘’Why are you really here?’’ she blurted out to him, instantly regretting it when she saw his blue irises darken. 

‘’Because I was bored’’ he stated in a clipped tone.

Chloe quirked a brow. ‘’You were bored?’’ she asked skeptically, not believing a word he was saying.

‘’Yeah, I was bored Davenport’’ he repeated before he leaned forward on the chair, his elbows resting on his knees. ‘’I thought I would come and annoy you for shits and giggles’’ he emphasized bitterly leaving no room for argument.

Chloe scoffed. ‘’Glad I amuse you so much’’ she mused sarcastically. ‘’But whatever the reason is I can assure you I’m sick and in no mood to actually do any work’’ she hinted hoping he would get u and leave, she wanted nothing more than to snuggle down and sleep off this fever. 

Billy glowered at her before he got up and stretched, his t-shirt riding up and showing a slither of sun-kissed skin. God, why did he always wear things that were so small on him Chloe had thought before she sighed in relief, waiting for him to exit. However, he strolled up to her instead bending down so that his eyes were level with hers a fierceness pierced his dark blue irises as his hand fell on either side of her, trapping her in like she was a wild animal.   
‘’I don’t like being accused of lying, Davenport’’ he stated causing Chloe to scrunch her eyebrows at him, she couldn’t even muster a comeback before he had reached out to grab her chin forcing him to look at her. ‘’I mean, are you really even sick?’’ he drawled. ‘’Or are you avoiding an even bigger issue?’’ he goaded her causing her to roll her eyes at him as he let go of her chin. 

‘’And what issue could I be avoiding here?’’ she snapped at him feeling annoyed at his hypocrisy, here he was psycho-analyzing her yet he got upset when Murray did the same to him.

Billy narrowed his eyes at her, his mouth forming into a hard line. ‘’I don’t know, you’ve been acting like even more of a shit head since we got back from that nut jobs house’’ he retorted causing Chloe to narrow her eyes, her mouth gaped open at his audacity.

‘’Could say the same for you’’ she retorted bluntly watching as he glared at her, she pictured him being one of those cartoons where smoke comes out of their ears. He reared back from her coming to stand at his full height as he gazed down on her like an intimidating skyscraper.’’Let’s just continue this tomorrow’’ she suggested trying to break the awkward silence between then.

Billy scoffed. ‘’Yeah, let's do that’’ he drawled not adding anything else before he stormed out of her room, his heavy footsteps pounding causing Chloe to wince when she heard her front door slam. God, what the hell was that?  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….................................................................................  
‘’Do you think we should go and stake out the lab?’’ Chloe had queried as she and Billy walked out of the empty classroom. Chloe had been forced to go back to school by her mother, who somehow became a doctor overnight and deemed she wasn’t that sick. Heather had been happy to see her best friend again, taking her time to fill her in on the day's gossip and events that happened at Hawkins High, not that any of it was really interesting; she did notice that Tina had ramped up her revenge plan, going as far as to ransack Chloe’s locker which she happened to discover at the start of lunch break, she had tried not to rise to Tinas’ tactics hoping the bitch would end up getting bored, but Chloe’s patients was slowly dwindling day by day and she was glad Heather was there to remind her of the days till Chloe could graduate from this shithole.   
World History had been no better. Kazinsky had scolded the pair about the lack of progress they were making, seemingly she didn’t know about all the undercover work they were doing; that didn’t seem to matter to the old witch, who regarded Chloe’s notes with a grimace as she scanned them over with her beady eyes after class, telling her she needed to have at least five-hundred words by tomorrow or else she would be supervising the pairs study sessions, god the thought of that made her sick. She and Billy hadn’t made any progress in terms of how they worked together, every time she saw him he would stew in his seat whilst she took down notes obviously both of them wishing they were anywhere but here. Mrs Daffney had taken pity on Chloe when she saw her deflated mood in English class, even going so far as to offer her empty classroom after school so she could study. Billy hadn’t shown much emotion when she told him, choosing to grunt and shrug at her as he followed her into the classroom. Now, they were finishing up and Choe had been surprised by just how tame the session had actually been neither of them trading insults but actually working in a strange yet comfortable silence, no mention of the incident at her house passed through either of their lips which relieved Chloe.

Billy had stopped to look at her, giving her a deadpan gaze as if her question had offended him. ‘’You're not serious?’’ he drawled popping an unlit cigarette into his mouth. 

Chloe narrowed her eyes. ‘’No of course not, I just asked you for shits and giggles’’ she retorted sarcastically causing Billy to scowl at her. 

‘’My mistake’’ he mumbled around his cigarette. ‘’I thought you had gone bat shit crazy again’’ he mused sarcastically as the pair began to walk side by side out of the doors of the school and into the cool October breeze. 

‘’You heard Kazinsky, we need some more information’’ Chloe stated. ‘’What better way than to get it from the lab?’’ she asked him with a hopeful smile as he gave her a deadpan look before lighting up his cigarette.

‘’No’’ he stated. 

‘’What? But you said you would contribute to the project’’ Chloe stated. 

Billy scowled. ‘’ what the fuck do you think I have been doing? Going along with your stupid plans all the time’’ he spat at her clearly his fuse had been lit.   
Chloe fumed as she folded her arms. ‘’well if they are so stupid, don’t bother coming along then’’ she retorted. ‘’I’ll do the project myself’’ she stated firmly as Billy threw his cigarette onto the ground, a glower lightening up his face. 

‘’Fine, like I give shit’’ he snapped at her before turning on his heels and stalking towards his car which was parked on the other end of the lot. Chloe narrowed her eyes as she watched his retreating figure get smaller and smaller, god what an asshole. 

‘’I’ll go with you’’ a voice sounded from behind her as Chloe span on her heels, an eyebrow quirked as she saw the figure of Steve Harrington standing behind her, his hands jammed into his jean pockets as he looked at her with a small smile.

‘’Why?’’ Chloe asked curiously with a quirked brow; she had hardly ever spoken to Steve Harrington during her time at Hawkins, so she wondered why all of a sudden he wanted to help her; maybe it was to get one over on Billy but that seemed unlikely since Steev wasn’t even in her world history class.   
The mousey-haired boy gave a shrug. ‘’I’m bored, plus I don’t really want to go home’’ he stated. 

‘’Okay’’ Chloe replied a little awkwardly as Steve nodded at her to follow him; Chloe had a strange day so this was just another list of things to happen in her fucked up life, she shrugged to herself before following Steve to his brown BMW that she had occasionally seen him drive, Nancy Wheeler in the passenger seat. Chloe plopped into the passenger side as Steve rounded the driver's side, popping on the stereo as an awkward silence enveloped between the pair. What do you talk about to a guy you barely even know, Chloe mused in her head when Steve interrupted her thoughts calling her name to get her attention. 

‘’I said, why are you going to the lab for?’’ Steve had asked her, causing her to wrinkle her eyebrows on why he was so adamant on finding out an answer.

‘’Research’ Chloe replied with a shrug. 

‘’But, you know the lab is a dangerous territory? You shouldn’t really go there alone’’ he stated to her causing her to raise both brows at his insinuation.

‘’What do you know about it?’’ Chloe asked in an almost accusatory tone making the older boy baulk slightly, a panicked look etched onto his face as he looked wide-eyed at her before refocusing on the road.

‘’Just what I read in the news’’ he stated with a shrug, trying to appear nonchalant while Chloe regarded him with a suspicious gaze, she was about to open her mouth when Steve killed the engine making her look out of the passenger window at the familiar building looming in front of her, she felt nerves pile through her stomach as she remembered the last encounter they had there before she heard Steve scoff beside her. ‘’You have to be kidding me’’ he drawled as Chloe looked away from the building, her eyes widening slightly as she leaned forward onto the dashboard. Billy’s car was parked right in front of them and he was leisurely lounging on his car watching them, with a cigarette coiled between his lips.

‘’What the shit is he doing here?’’ Chloe hissed under her breath as she narrowed her eyes, the pair stepping out of the BMW and facing the offending male.

‘’Am I dreaming or is that you Harrington?’’ Billy drawled with a lazy smirk, his eyes narrowed between the pair whilst Chloe folded her arms in a huff annoyed with all the male testosterone in the room.

‘’yeah it's me, don’t cream your pants’’ Steve quipped back, Chloe would have laughed if he wasn’t currently so annoyed with the offending blonde male in front of her. 

‘’What are you doing here Billy?’’ she huffed out at him finally not being able to hold her annoyance in any longer. His sharp gaze flitted to her as he pursed his lips, a mischievous glint in his eye.

‘’Saw you go off with this shit head, and thought I’d join your little expedition’’ he mused sarcastically as he looked between the pair. 

Chloe folded her arms. ‘’Isn’t that funny?’’ she mused at him a challenging gaze locked onto his, the two ending up in a staredown as they narrowed their eyes at each other, clearly, an unresolved tension formulating between the pair as Steve surveyed them with a confused look before he scoffed.

‘’So are we doing this, or what?’’ he directed towards Chloe who gave him a nod, watching as he walked in front of her leading the way to the perimeter of the fence as Chloe eagerly followed him; however, she was stopped short when she felt a tug on her arm effectively stopping her as she whirled around to meet Billy’s intense gaze, his blue irises narrowed down at her. 

‘’What the hell is he doing here?’’ he hissed out at her.

Chloe narrowed her eyes. ‘’Are you insane?’’ she retorted. ‘’You didn’t want to come so he offered’’ she stated with a roll of her eyes. 

Billy glared. ‘’yeah, well fuck him’’ he stated nodding his head in the direction of Steve. ‘’This is our business, he doesn’t need to be getting involved’’ Billy stated firmly as Chloe quirked a brow at his strange behaviour. 

‘’That’s funny because I specifically remember you agreeing that I should do this alone’’ she stated sharply.

‘’Yeah, alone not with that asshat’’ he retorted back at her. ‘’Let’s just come back another time, without Harrington’’ he suggested making Chloe look at him with a confused gaze.

‘’You have changed your tune pretty quick, Hargrove’’ she retorted. ‘’Anyone would think you were threatened’’ she goaded him.

Billy scoffed and rolled his eyes. ‘’jealous of that shit head, that’s the funniest shit I've heard all day’’ he retorted back at her as Chloe folded her arms, her lips pursed as she quirked a brow. 

‘’Okay, well jealous then’’ she stated, watching as Billy fell silent his bleu eyes narrowing at hers; the two locked in an intense staredown before they were interrupted by Steve.

‘’Guys!’’ he hollered at the pair, as Chloe ripped her eyes away from Billy and went to join Steve by the fence her eyes widening slightly when she saw an army of men dressed in black, carrying crates of unknown items. Chloe looked at Steve’s worried face, wondering just what the hell was in those crates?


	13. Chapter 13

‘’What do you think is in those crates?’’ Chloe asked as she looked at Steve with her mouth agape, the brown-haired boy mirroring her look. 

‘’Probably some weird shit’’ Billy grunted out from behind her, Chloe and Steve both glaring at him as he muscled himself in between her and Steve, the sound of his voice shocked Chloe slightly as she had forgotten the blonde meathead was even there. 

‘’Whatever it is, it’s not something they want us to find out’’ Steve stated as Billy scoffed rolling his eyes at the older boy.

‘’yeah no shit Harrington, want a medal or something|?’’ he spat sarcasm dripping from every word out of his mouth.

‘’Bite my ass Hargrove’’ Steve retorted hotly, glaring at the blonde boy who matched him with a glower of his own. 

‘’Yeah, you’d fucking love that wouldn’t you pretty boy?’’ Billy goaded hotly as Steve scoffed before rolling his eyes at Billy, who looked at him with a smug smirk on his face.

‘’Says the guy who keeps calling me pretty boy’’ Steve stated with a challenging undertone, the blonde glowering ferociously at his jabbing come back, his fist clenching as he flexed his fingers a retort on the tip of his tongue. Chloe glared at the two not so subtle idiots beside her, god they were literally going to get caught if they carried on arguing anymore.

‘’God, will you two shut it already!’’ she exclaimed as the two looked at her, Steve with a sheepish look and Billy with his usual impassive look only reserved for her. ‘’Go and continue your weird love affair somewhere else’’ she snapped as she looked back at the fence hoping to gain some insight into what the men were carrying.

‘’You're even more stupid than I thought, shitbrain’’ Billy retorted as Chloe rolled her eyes at his unimaginative nickname, his glower burning into the side of her face as she chose not to retort; instead, threading one hand through the chain-link fence whilst the other reached down into her backpack, fumbling around for her mother’s camera that she packed earlier, thank god. 

‘’Jesus Christ, you gonna pull out a fucking lamp next or what?’’ Billy muttered hotly under his breath as Chloe turned to face him, mildly impressed with the Mary Poppins reference that he had managed to throw at her.

‘’Didn’t take you for a Mary Poppins type’’ she retorted as he narrowed his eyes at her. ‘’And for your information, I already knew I was coming here with or without you so I prepared myself’’ she stated squinting through the lens of the camera as she focused the zoom on the crates the men were holding, snapping a few pictures as a keepsake. Chloe squinted when the camera went out of focus as she attempted to adjust the lens, she heard Billy huff beside her.

‘’Give me that!’’ he commanded as he snatched the device out of her hand, their skin brushing against one another sending a strange shiver down her spine, as the pair made eye contact with other another their eyebrows raised before Billy turned away his hands working on adjusting the lens of the camera before he snapped a couple of shots. Jesus, he really was a secret nerd Chloe thought as she stared at him, noting the way he was concentrating his tongue tracing his lip.

‘’Are they going to open them already?’’ Steve asked impatiently causing Chloe to snap out of her trance, her face flickering past Bolly to see the older boy squinting through the fence. 

‘’I don’t know, let's go and ask them’’ Billy mused sarcastically as he scoffed at the older boy. 

‘Steve scoffed. ‘’Good idea’’ he mused as Billy and Chloe rose their brows, surprised the boy was actually agreeing with him for once. ‘’Then maybe we can get rid of you for good’’ he stated with a smug smile aimed at Billy. Chloe sighed and rolled her eyes at the bickering males, god they were worse than half of the girls at school with their bitchy comments. 

‘’Well that’s the only way you're getting your status back’’ Billy taunted referring to the fact Steve had recently lost his status at the school, thanks to Billy himself who was happy to keep on taunting and reminding him of the fact every chance he got.

Steve shrugged. ‘’Well, at least half the females wouldn’t be riddled with STI’s right now’’ he replied nonchalantly, a witty comeback indeed Chloe had thought impressed with the older boys ability to keep up with Billy’s insults. That was the thing about Billy, he was a polarising figure you either loved him or you hated him and judging by the tension radiating between the two, she would guess it was the later in the case of Steve.

‘’I don’t know’’ Billy drawled. ‘’Why don’t you ask your mother?’’ he fired back at Steve who clenched his fist, his eyes narrowed sharply at Billy who sat with a satisfied smirk on his face, his blue irises dancing in a mocking manner as he looked at the boy.

‘’Okay, knock it off, ladies!’’ Chloe commanded getting a bit sick of their annoying banter as she glowered a the pair, before focusing back on the fence her breath hitched when the last box came out and she spotted the familiar figure of Dr Owens who seemed to survey the contents of the box, lifting the lid slightly so he could look inside. A chill ran down Chloe’s spine as she saw the familiar man her hands gripping tightly onto the fence anticipation flowing through her as the older man reached into the box. God, it was the moment of truth they would finally see what was the lab was really hiding, anticipation buzzed in Chloe’s veins her eyes squinting in concentration when the older man moved away and nodded his head as he produced…nothing.   
Chloe looked on her mouth agape, disappointment flowing through her veins as the older man nodded with approval before turning around and making his way back inside. 

‘’What?’’ she whined under her breath, her gaze matching Steve who had a similar look on his face whilst Billy narrowed his eyes, not unusual Chloe thought to herself to in shock to actually roll her eyes at his predictable expression. 

‘’Well..shit’’ Steve stated sheepishly scratching the back of his neck.

Billy scoffed. ‘’Waste of time as usual’’ he muttered before standing back up, his bones cracking as he let out a lazy stretch reminding Chloe of a sleepy lion, his golden hair acting as a mane framed around his golden face. 

‘’you didn’t need to come’’ Chloe retorted sharply, annoyed at the fact he was right it had been a waste of time, they were no closer to finding anything out than before they came here. 

Billy quirked a brow. ‘’Oh, I’m sorry’’ he drawled sarcastically. ‘’My bad, next time I’ll actually follow through with my word’’ he hissed as Chloe baulked, momentarily feeling bad after all he did actually come so she wouldn’t be alone. No, this was Billy he probably had an agenda like he always does. 

Steve and Chloe followed suit getting off the ground. ‘’What do we do now?’’ she moaned wearily, wincing when she cracked her knuckles.

‘’I don’t know, but my moms gonna chew my ass if I’m not home’’ Steve muttered looking at his watch.

‘’Well, run along Harrington wouldn’t want to keep mommy waiting’’ Billy taunted him a sneer on his lips as his eye roamed overt he older boy in a mocking manner.

Steve rolled his eyes as he ignored the blonde boy, looking past him t catch Chloe’s eye. ‘’Do you need a ride Chloe?’’ he asked politely. Chloe smiled at Steve opening her mouth to reply when Billy effectively cut her off. 

‘’She’s good’’ he stated in a clipped tone, Chloe glaring at him at his strange behaviour he seemed to be exacerbating figuring he would be doing to one-up Steve, god Chloe felt tired just thinking about it. 

‘’Really? Because I was actually asking Chloe’’ Steve stated as he looked at the girl who gave him a sheepish smile.

‘’Yeah, jog on Harrington’’ Billy stated taking a threatening step towards the boy who matched his stance. Chloe rolled her eyes as she tugged on Billy’s arm, a vein protruding in his neck as his muscles tensed beneath her dainty hand. 

‘’Knock it off’’ she warned glowering at Billy before she sent a smile towards Steve. ‘’I’m okay, thanks Steve’’ she stated as Steve quirked a brow at her, not sure if he really believed the girl or not. Chloe didn’t really know what to say, she just didn’t want another argument she couldn’t deal with it after the disappointment of the day. 

Steve nodded. ‘’Well, I’ll see you around Chloe’’ he stated giving her a small salute before throwing one last glower at Billy before he sauntered off toward his brown BMW. Billy watched him go with a glower as Chloe let go of his arm, her arms folding as she quirked a brow at the blonde boy who turned to her with a sneer on his lips. 

‘’ don’t get any ideas’’ he warned. ‘’Neil would chew my ass out if I didn’t give you a ride’’ he stated. Chloe shrugged not really caring about his reasons, just wanting to go home so she could wallow with ice cream at the disappointment of her failed discovery. Chloe huffed as she slinked into the seat of the Camaro, the leather seat feeling cool under her skin as she noted the driver’s tense stare, the blonde gripping the steering wheel as he narrowed his eyes, not meeting her eye once. God, this was going to be a long drive home.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..................................................................................  
Chloe was in a dilemma. She had gotten home to discover that her mother and step-father were attending a works function tonight and Tom was off with his dorky friends doing god knows what, not that she even cared one bit, meaning she was having the bouse to herself for a bit; she was grateful after the awkward and tense ride she had to endure with Billy, the pair not speaking once before she finally got out of his death trap and to the safety of her house, she had planned a night of withing films, eating ice cream and wallowing in self-pity; so imagine her disappointment when she wrenched open the freezer and found no ice cream in there, not even a slither of her favourite chocolate flavour. She had wanted to scream when she realised Tom must have eaten it, the greedy little shit she fumed to herself before she stalked off out her front door, giving it a good slam. 

Now, she was stood in the aisle of the supermarket as she surveyed the two choices in front of her, chocolate or double chocolate chip she mued to herself tempting to get both, but groaning when she produced the crumpled notes out of her pocket realising she didn’t have the money for both. She chewed her lip pondering on the decision when she heard a familiar laugh floating down the aisle; her heartbeat rapidly as her skin turned cold, making her feel like someone had thrown her in a tub of ice; goosebumps elicited her arm as her whole body became tense as her eyes widened in horror. She clenched her fist, her breath coming out in rapid pants as she managed to move her head looking down the aisle, her heart stopped as she spotted him there.   
He hadn’t changed much, his greying brown hair a little shorter than the last time she saw him but his stern gaze still remained on his face even as he was laughing at something the woman beside him said. Chloe stared at him, not quite believing he was here before he looked up his penetrating gaze meeting hers as eaves of nausea flowed over her, god she had to get out. Chloe backed away slamming into the freezer behind her as his gaze roamed over her and he took a step in her direction before she spun on her heel and high tailed it out of the supermarket her converse squeaked against the polished flooring as she rapidly ran out of the store and into the parking lot.

She took a glance halfway through, her feet continuing to run as she looked over her shoulder stopping abruptly when she bumped into a figure; she so desperately wanted to curse the individual who had gotten in her way, tears brimmed in her eyes as she looked up to meet the confused gaze of Billy, who had a cigarette in his mouth and looked at her with a curious gaze his hands latched onto her arms. Chloe glanced over her shoulder as she spotted the figure emerging from the supermarket, his head turned away from her as he so desperately searched the area. Before she could even make sense of the situation, she whipped her head to face Billy and buried herself in his jacket obscuring her view from the man who had haunted her dreams every single night since she left Nashville, she inhaled deeply trying to calm her rapid heartbeat the scent of hairspray and cigarette assaulting her nose. 

‘’What the fuck?’’ Billy whispered into her ear clearly caught off guard by her sudden movements, his hand landing on the small of her back. 

‘’Has he gone?’’ she asked, her voice muffled by his jacket.

‘’Who the fuck are you on about, shitbrain?’’ Billy grunted at her, his breath cascading her ear causing her to shiver slightly.

‘’The man who was following me’’ she stated turning her head slightly so she was still obscured from view, but she was actually whispering into his ear. ‘’Grey suit, thinning brown hair and a purple tie’’ she stated describing her worst nightmare. 

‘’Yeah, can't see him’’ Billy assured her. 

‘’Really?’’ she squeaked unsurely.

Billy grunted. ‘’yes, he's fucking gone’’ he stated impatiently as Chloe’s heart rate began to slow down slightly. She unwound her hands from around his neck cringing when she saw the indent of her fingernails on his skin, god she must have had a strong grip she thought to herself as she clocked Billy’s smug smile etched onto his face, oh god she thought her face suddenly burning in embarrassment. She shrugged his arms away as they dropped to his side, Chloe stepped away from him as she quickly coughed and ran her hand down her face. 

‘’Shit’ she sighed feeling embarrassed as she clocked Billy’s smug grin, his blue eyes bored down into her with a mischievous glint as he lit a cigarette, sucking on it slowly the smoke billowing out as he ran his tongue over his lip. 

‘’ Didn't think you wanted me that bad, Davenport?’’ he teased with a grin, clearly, he enjoyed mocking her. 

‘’Up your ass Hargrove’’ she retorted in embarrassment. 

‘’Wow, what a great comeback’’ he mused with a cocky grin. 

Chloe rolled her eyes. ‘’Whatever, I’m going home’’ she stated feeling tired, not up for having any more banter with Billy today before she pushed past Billy, only to stop short when she felt his hand latch onto her arm all traces of playfulness leaving his face, as his eyes roamed over her making Chloe gulp at his intense expression.

‘’Who the fuck was that guy?’’ he asked her in a low tone.

‘’My dad’’ she confessed as Billy looked at her, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

‘’What did he do?’’ he asked as Chloe narrowed her eyes, a denial on the tip of her tongue before he interrupted her. ‘’Nobody runs like that unless something happened, don't even try to deny it’’ he warned her, his eyes roaming her face searching for answers.

‘’He..’’Chloe stated her eyes narrowed at the ground, not sure of how to get the words out. ‘’He used to hit me’’ she confessed shocked by her admission, her eyes looking up at Billy’s who remained with a scowl on his face before he let go of her arms before he brought his cigarette up to his lips. He sucked on the cancerous stick before he nodded at her seemingly in understanding. 

‘’You coming?’’ he asked her as he nodded toward his car before dropping his cigarette and leaving Chloe to wonder why she had just told her biggest secret to Billy Hargrove of all people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Chloe, wish I could give her a hug..things are getting heated indeed! Thanks for all the kudos, comments and reads I appreciate it all!


	14. Chapter 14

Billy gunned out of the parking lot, the engine of the Camaro rumbled to life as he gripped the steering wheel, sharply turning out of the windy lot causing Chloe to shift slightly in her seat wincing slightly when her shoulder hit the passenger side window; a grating silence had emanated over the pair since they had gotten in the car, while Chloe had been fiddling with the hem of her denim jacket something to keep her occupied as she attempted to block out the embarrassment that still coursed through her veins, the only explanation being that she had panicked and it wouldn’t have happened if she hadn’t of been so afraid of her father’s presence.

‘’So’’ Billy interrupted his voice piercing through her thoughts, his voice made Chloe wince slightly she had forgotten he was there momentarily, and she as preparing for an onslaught of insults or goading to come out of his mouth. ‘’Your dad..’’ he trailed awkwardly clearly wanting to make a point but not knowing how to say it, something which Chloe thought she would never see when it came to the loud and boisterous Billy Hargrove. 

‘’Yep’’ she confirmed not really knowing what else to add, the awkwardness in the car becoming stifling at the point her eyes focused on anywhere but the boys looming face beside her, his head turning every now and then to survey her gaze as if he could read her mind. 

‘’My old man's not the only asshole in Hawkins’’ he stated with a small shrug.

Chloe flickering her gaze to read his face, an impassive expression plastered onto it but the tone of voice he used was anything but. ‘’Guess not’’ she shrugged. ‘’Pease don’t say you're giving out therapy sessions, Hargrove’’ she quipped with a small smirk, the blonde turned to her with a scoff giving her an eye roll before he focused back on the road.

‘’Fat chance, Davenport’’ he quipped back at her, a small smirk stretched out onto his golden skin whilst his blue eyes twinkled in the reflection of the autumn sun. Chloe surveyed the boy closely noticing every little twitch he made, the way his fingers drummed onto the steering wheel matching the beat of the song blasting from the stereo. ‘’you staring at me, Davenport?’’ he drawled lazily, a smirk stretched onto his face as he rolled his eyes over to meet her crimson cheeks as he clicked his tongue at her, the young girl looked away her cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

‘’Fat chance, Hargrove’’ she retorted throwing his words back in her face as the boy let out a small chuckle, his deep voice reverberated throughout the small cabin of the car. 

‘’Well, judging by the way you were holding me earlier I’d say that was a lie’’ he retorted smugly, sending a wink towards Chloe for good measure, just in case he needed to embarrass her even more. 

Chloe groaned, running her hands over her eyes. ‘’You're taking that way out of context, Hargrove’’ she whined at him. He met her comment with a sardonic laugh of his own as Chloe removed her hands from her eyes, noting the car had stopped outside of her house, Jesus Billy must have been a fast driver or time went quicker in his presence. Chloe opened her mouth to thank him when he grabbed her moving it forward so she met his levelled gaze, a devilish look etched onto his handsome face as Chloe gazed at him with her mouth parted shocked by the intensity of his blue irises as they peered down at her.

‘’Tell me, what context was it then?’’ he asked her in a husky tone, the same one he had used when he was flirting with her mom a few days ago. No way, he wasn’t flirting with her and if he was it was just so he could embarrass her further on down the line. ‘’Because you couldn’t keep your hands off me if I remember’’ he muttered lowly looking at her with a hooded gaze, his eyelashes framing his golden face. 

Chloe opened her mouth, but no words seemed to elude her and for the first time in her life, she was actually rendered speechless, not that she would be admitting it to Billy anytime soon. ‘’I..’’ she began as Billy quirked his brow, a smile on his face. ‘’Have to go’’ she finished lamely pulling herself out of his grasp, her hand resting on the metal of the passenger door as she flung it open. 

‘’Hey!’’ he called over her shoulder, causing her to momentarily pause and bend awkwardly in the doorway of the car to meet his gaze. ‘’You heard about the party at Tina's?’’ he asked her the impassive gaze back on his face. 

‘’Heather mentioned it’’ she replied with a shrug. ‘’Your not asking me to go, are you?’ she teased with a smirk, exacting her revenge upon him.

Billy scoffed at her before meeting her with a deadpan gaze. ‘’Don’t jump to conclusions Davenport’’ he scoffed at her. ‘’I was just asking’’ he added. 

‘’Well, don’t think it’s a good idea considering Tina hates me’’ she sated with a shrug, not that she cared parties weren’t her usual thing anyway. 

Billy pursed his lips. ‘’You shouldn’t let people push you around, hiding gets you nowhere at the end of the day’’ he stated as Chloe quirked her brow, surprised that such wise words could come from a meathead like Billy.

‘’What self-help book did you get that from?’’ she mused sardonically with a sarcastic grin. 

‘’My mom used to say it’’ Billy stated in a clipped tone, causing Chloe to falter at her choice of words. The boy clenching his fists as he looked away from her, his eyes narrowed in on the dashboard instead. 

‘’Oh..I’’ she stated awkwardly, an apology on the tip of her tongue.

‘’It’s fine’’ he stated in a clipped tone, his gaze held a warning urging her not to bring it up again. 

‘’I’ll see you later’’ she settled on saying as Billy gave her a firm nod. Chloe shut the door of the Camaro watching as it roared to life and out of the street, the thought that she wasn’t the only one with baggage hanging around her neck.   
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………............................................................................  
Tina Marsh’s party was loud. Heather had managed with an ambulant amount of pestering to drag Chloe to the party, she still didn’t think it was a good ode and there was a ninety-nine per cent chance that she would be thrown out by the queen bitch, but Chloe always liked to gamble plus Heather had dismissed her reservations and she wanted to shut her friend up as much as she loved her. 

‘’Wow, its packed in here’’ Heather stated, her eyes roaming around the make-shift dancefloor, sweaty bodies pulsating against each other making Chloe grimace slightly. She had been to parties back in Nashville, but they weren’t anything like this sex-fuelled craze that was happening right in front of her eyes, she grimaced as a boy in a toga brushed past her the smell of sweat lingering on her as Chloe pushed back into Heather’s body not wanting to get any of her dungaree-dress. Heather had offered to lend Chloe a dress, but when she saw it was pink with silver gemstones she had internally grimaced and politely declined choosing to wear a black dungaree-dress, a white vest underneath and her fishnets to match. 

‘’Yeah, it's great’’ she mused sarcastically as Heather rolled her eyes at her best friends attitude, all too aware of the girl's sarcasm. 

‘’Oo, I’ll go and get us a drink stay here’’ Heather instructed pointing her finger at Chloe who graced her with a mock salute before she watched the preppy girl move through the crowd stopping every so often to greet other people. Chloe chewed her lip as she scanned the room, her eyes falling on Tina whose cat-shaped eyes surveyed her with a glare, the girl choosing to march over to Chloe who rolled her eyes at the presence of the queen bitch. 

‘’Chloe, what are you doing here?’’ the girl bit out, a fake smile etched onto her bubblegum lips. 

‘’I was invited’’ she stated firmly, folding her arms as she met Tina with a glare. 

Tina cackled her manicured nails flying to her chest in a dramatic fashion. ‘’By who? You don't have any friends’’ she cackled wickedly, her eyes narrowed.

‘’Heather’’ Chloe enunciated to the girl as if she was an idiot, who else would invite her? She momentarily thought as her eyes flickered over Tina’s shoulder to see Billy and Tommy downing shot in the kitchen. 

‘’Well,’’ Tina's harsh voice brought Chloe out of her trance as she flickered her eyes back to her face. ‘’In order to stay here, you won't mind playing a game’’ she challenged.

‘’Sorry, I’m not ten years old’’ Chloe retorted getting ready to leave, no way would she be stooping to Tinas’ level anytime soon. 

‘’Hang on’’ Tina stated grabbing lightly onto Chloe’s arm causing her to stop and meet her gaze, Tina grimaced as she swiftly took her hand off Chloe’s arm and dramatically wiped it on her pink jacket. ‘’All you have to do is endure seven minutes in this closet and then we’ll let you stay’’ Tina stated simply, her hand pointing to a closet located under the stairs. 

Chloe rose a brow. ‘’You want me to play seven minutes in heaven?’’ she drawled with a laugh. ‘’No thank you’’ she stated turning around once more, Tina gripping her elbow her sharp nails digging into Chloe's flesh as she surveyed her with narrowed eyes.

‘’I’m afraid you have no choice’’ she stated with a wicked grin, her grip getting tighter. ‘’Girls’’ she stated to the flock that had surrounded them. A few sets of claws digging into Chloe’s skin and dragging her towards the ever-impending closet door, protests dying on her lips as the girls cackled at her and Chloe tried to shrug them off; God, these girls had steel grip for preppy cheerleaders she had thought before she was thrown into the closet, darkness washing over her.

‘’Let me out!’’ she bellowed hitting the door. ‘’Let me out you b-‘’she began to say when she heard an oomph sound her hand hitting a hard chest. When the hell did they get in here? 

‘’Shit’’ the voice hissed near her ear, Chloe stilling at the familiarity of it. ‘’Your standing on my toe, shit brain’’ it grunted through the darkness. Chloe stepped back, her back hitting the wall of the closet as a squeak escaped her lips.

‘’No fucking way’’ she hissed into the darkness. 

‘’I’m not thrilled about this either’’ Billy drawled next to her ear, Chloe jumping slightly not realising how close he was to her.

‘’Why did you agree to play then?’’ she retorted hotly at him as she heard him scoff.

‘’Seven minutes to get handsy with some random chick in the dark’’ Billy stated crudely making Chleo grimace. ‘’ didn’t tell me it was you though’’ he griped with a hint of disgust in his voice; the feeling was mutual buddy. 

‘’Well, they clearly put us in here on purpose’’ Chloe stated.

‘’You don’t say’’ Billy bit out sarcasm leeching into his tone. ‘’Probably think I’m going to embarrass you or something’’ he grunted out.

‘’Are you?’’ Chloe asked him a little worried, the last few days had been humiliating enough at the fact he saw her at her worst. 

Billy didn’t say anything and Chloe thought for a moment he may have left, but she gasped when she felt his hands on her hips as he pulled her against him; one of her hands flew to his chest as his other hand wormed its way to the back of her neck tilting her head to the side slightly. ‘’I say, we give them a show’’ he muttered huskily. 

‘’What?’’ Chloe squeaked in shock. 

‘’Get that bitch to finally leave us alone for once’’ he mused his breath hitting her face, as she parted her lips slightly the other hand fisted into his leather jacket. The only sound reverting in the empty closet was their breaths as they mingled with one another. ‘’Of course, I’m going to picture you being some other chick’’ Billy retorted.

‘’Fuck off Hargrove’’ Chloe fumed, her hands pushing at his chest just in time for the closet door to open and the lights to flicker on; Tina surveying the pair with a gaped mouth, as Billy was still crushed up against Chloe before he pushed away from her and turned to glare at Tina.

‘’From now on, no more games’’ he warned her. ‘’Leave me the fuck alone’’ he gritted out at the preppy girl who looked on in shock before he pushed past her and out of the closet, the party guests prying eyes followed him before Choe gave a nonchalant shrug at the girl and brushed past her with a shrug, looks like Chloe was getting wasted tonight.

‘’Oh my god,’’ Heather shouted over the music which had flared back to life, the shocking moments they had witnessed in the closet long forgotten.

‘’I don’t want to talk about it’’ Chloe cut her off. ‘’We didn’t kiss, nothing happened so let's get wasted’’ she proposed to Heather who cheered along with her.

Fifteen minutes later and everything was back to normal, except for the occasional glares of Carol and Tina who has resided against the living room wall whispering every so often before they looked back at Chloe, she was having a great time. Chloe had lost count of the number of drinks she had downed and the number of songs that she and Heather had danced too before the mousey haired girl excused herself to find a bathroom and Chloe had ventured out of the front door in desperate need of some fresh air. Chloe groaned as she slumped down on the doorstep, her head in her hands wincing at the oncoming headache that was sure to kick her in the ass tomorrow morning. 

‘’Fuck, you look like shit’’ Billy’s voice quipped out at her, as she brought her head up from in between her knees to the prying eyes of the boy a few feet away, a cigarette dangling from his mouth. Jesus, he was everywhere she went.

‘’Could say that same for you’’ she bit out at him, her voice acidic an unresolved tension forming between the pair, one which they both chose to address for tonight. 

Billy scoffed. ‘’You're going to have a killer hangover tomorrow’’ he stated sucking on his cigarette. 

Chloe glowered wincing slightly at the headache pounding in her temples. ‘’Thank you captain obvious’’ she grounded out, sarcasm dripping off her every word.

‘’Whatever, I’m going for a piss’’ Billy stated flicking the cigarette bud to the floor, before he took out his keys and threw them at Chloe, a surprise etched onto her face as she barely managed to catch them. ‘’Wait for me in the car, and don't throw up or I’ll make you eat it’’ he warned her venomously before making his way past her and back into the thumping house, leaving Chloe alone and utterly confused.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a filler chapter so my apologies, but I promise things will start to heat up within the next two chapters!

Chloe woke up the next day with a pounding headache, even the slight light that slithered through her curtain made her wince a hiss escaping her teeth while she moved her hand to shield her sensitive eyes. She looked down noting she was dressed in last nights clothes, thankfully that meant she hadn't engaged in any other stupid and reckless activities but she still felt a little worse for wear, and her mom hollering her name didn’t help.

‘’Chloe, do you know what time it is?’’ her mom nagged as she barged into her room, Chloe barely groaned before the older woman peeled her comforter back and tusked at her. ‘’God sake, you smell awful Chloe Ann’’ her mother scolded; Chloe, cringing at the use of her middle name being used in a sentence. 

‘’Mom’’ she croaked out, her mouth suddenly dry as she peeked one eye open to see Raya Davenport staring daggers at her, hands on her hip.

‘’Honestly, I thought you were more responsible than this’’ her mother chided. ‘’It was lucky that Billy boy brought you home when he did’’ she muttered to herself as Chloe sat up suddenly, her head pounding as she regarded her mother with wide eyes. Shit, she had forgotten about Billy, the grainy images flooding back to the closet and then to the awkward and silent car ride home where he spent most of the time warning her not to throw up.

‘’Oh god’’ she groaned laying back down and burying her face into her pillow, embarrassment coursing through her veins. 

‘’Oh no you don’t!’’ her mother stated. ‘’You're going to get up and walk Tom to his friend's house’’ her mother instructed pulling on her arm. 

‘’Cant you or Bill do it?’ she groaned out, sunlight once again blinding her eyes as her mother tore her curtains open.

‘’Bill has been called into work and I have a committee meeting’’ she stated before turning around to face Chloe.

‘’God, mom I really can't do it today’’ she groaned reaching for the aspirin on her bedside table. 

‘’Well you shouldn't have drunk so much’’ her mother stated in a flippant tone, giving her a shrug before she moved to walk past her. ‘’Five minutes’’ she called over her shoulder before hutting the door, the soft sound thudding through Chloe’s head making her feel like a bass drum had just hit her before she fell back onto her bed with a groan; god, she was never drinking again.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...................................................................  
It had been fifteen minutes and a whole lot of hollering later before Chloe even rose out of bed, even then she managed to have a wash and brush her teeth, choosing to slip into her dark wash jeans and her knitted white jumper as she tugged her coat around her, the first week of November slowly becoming a bitter chill causing her to shiver slightly. Not only did he have a raging headache, but he had to endure Tom yapping on about how cool his friends were before she finally dropped him off at The Wheelers, the older woman regarding her with a worried look when she took in her appearance, even asking the younger girl if she wanted to stay. No thanks, she didn’t even know Nancy and she had just met Karen, plus she didn’t want to deal with Tom’s nerdy friends not when she was in a state like this; so a fake smile and a polite decline later, Chloe had to endure the twenty minute walk home. 

Every step felt like she had run a marathon as she slowly trudged home, wrapping her coat tighter around herself before she entered the familiar Cherry Lane street, the one which belonged to a certain blonde who she intended to avoid for at least a little while, the situation had become more awkward between them and Chloe would rather not be reminded of last night. She began to walk into the street, reminding herself to keep her head down when passing Billy’s house but the sight of a white van she had never seen before stopped her in her tracks. Chloe noted the van had a satellite dish on it not something unusual, but the gazes of the two men behind the wheel sent her into a flood of panic as their piercing gazes stared straight at her.   
Chloe freaked, picking up her pace even faster her heart leaping into her mouth when she heard the engine turn on, the car following slowly behind her as she looked over her shoulder, she turned another corner noting how the car matched her pace slowly manoeuvring after her. Panic set in as she began to job, the sound of an engine revving behind her as the van sped up to match her pace; Chloe’s lungs wept in agony the airflow struggling to get through as she picked up her pace, diving between the very house she told herself to stay away from. 

Billy’s blue Camaro sitting proudly on the drive the sight of Neil Hargrove’s pick up truck was absent, Chloe thanking God he wasn’t actually in the house. She peeked from behind Billy’s car, her heart beating rapidly when she saw the white van situated just over the road from the Hargrove’s house before she decided to make a run for it, ducking out from behind Billy's car and banging on his door. She had wanted to avoid Billy and now here she was knocking down his door, but she figured he was just as much in this mess as she was and he at least deserved to know. 

The door wrenched open, Chloe’s fist mid-air as Max surveyed her with a strange look. ‘’Can I help you?’’ she trailed awkwardly as Chloe peeked over her shoulder, the van still there. 

‘’Is Billy in?’’ she asked not waiting for an answer before she barged past the redhead, who shouted a string of protests at the wild girl. Chloe heard the sound of blaring music coming from the living area, Billy smoking and lifting a heavy set of weights a white vest and black shorts showcasing his muscles, not that it mattered Chloe had more pressing business to attend to.

Chloe strolled up and turned the stereo off, panic set in as she faced Billy who slammed down his weight onto the barbell. ‘’Max, what the f-‘’ he began as he whirled around to face her, the glare slipping from his face when he saw Chloe standing there with her fists clenched nervously at her side. ‘’What the fuck, shitbrain?’’ he asked her with a raised eyebrow. 

‘’I think your house may be bugged’’ she blurted out not wanting to waste any time; Chloe turned on her heels and started to unplug the lamp from the wall, unscrewing the light bulb and groaning in frustration when she didn’t find anything before she slammed it down and repeated the same process with the other lamp; nothing, she groaned again in frustration before a hand clamped onto the device; Billy pulled on the device as he brought Chloe closer to his chest, the pair nose to nose. 

‘’Are you fucking insane?’’ he breathed, the scent of cigarettes wafting up Chloe’s nose and making her grimace entirely. 

‘’Listen, there is a van that’s been following me’’ she stated as Billy narrowed his eyes at her. ‘’It followed me all the way from The Wheelers and now it's outside your house’’ she stated as Billy pierced her with an intense glare. 

‘’You brought them here?’’ he asked incredulously his voice raising slightly, making Chloe wince due to the headache in her temples, shit she hadn’t really thought of that. 

‘’I didn’t mean to!’’ she protested as Billy snatched the lamp out of her hand, setting it down on the mantlepiece before he pushed past her and strolled towards the window, pushing the blinds open slightly to get a better look as Chloe came up to join him, the white van sitting there plain as day. 

‘’I can’t fucking believe this’’ Billy fumed under his breath. ‘’This is all your fucking fault’’ he hissed towards her, as he let the blinds go and turned to her with a venomous glare.

Chloe matched his look her eyes narrowing. ‘’My fault? How the hell is this my fault?’’ she asked throwing her hands up in the air, gasping slightly when Billy snatched her wrist tugging her closer once more; his blue eyes boring into hers. 

‘’If I hadn’t gotten involved in your scheme, none of this would be happening’’ he fumed. Chloe narrowed her eyes her mouth opening and closing rapidly, not willing to admit that this was partly true.

‘’Can I go skateboarding now?’ Max asked.

‘’No!’’ they both stated at the same time, their eyes narrowing at each other not breaking their little staring contest. 

Max huffed. ‘’God, you two are weird’’ she muttered underneath her breath before she slammed her bedroom door shut, at the same time Billy’s eyes drifted down to Chloe’s arm before he let it go, Chloe's arm hanging limply by her side. 

‘’So, what do we do now?’ Chloe asked awkwardly.

‘’We do nothing’’ Billy retorted hotly, his eyes focused out of the window in front of him.

Chloe scoffed folding her arms. ‘’Wow, great plan’’ she mused sarcastically as Billy regarded her with a glare. 

‘’What do you suggest then?’’ he retorted back at her, his arms flexing when as he folded them across his broad chest. Chloe flushed looking away momentarily before she met his inquisitive gaze. 

‘’We end this’’ she stated with an air of determination; the two shared a knowing look at one another before they turned back to regard the van outside. The hunt was on.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning; some fluffiness and supernatural elements! hope you enjoy :)

‘’What do you think they’re hiding in there?’’ Chloe asked as she peered through the binoculars Billy had leant her. 

‘’Who knows’’ he grumbled as he swiped them from around her neck, peering through the lens himself as it focused on the familiar building in front of them.   
Chloe had come up with the plan to go back to the laboratory in order to find out what secrets they harboured, he guessed it was something serious since they had been so threatened as to send a van to survey their every movement; She had figured the pair could steak it out and then wait till sunset until the coast was clear enough for them, plus with it being a weekend she also figured the lab workers would want to go home early. Chloe squinted slightly one hand shielding her eyes, when she saw the mid-afternoon sun slowly disappearing behind the trees she knew it couldn’t be long until the put their plan in motion.

‘’What do you say we go in there?’’ Billy asked his eyes still focused through the lens of the binoculars.

Chloe whipping her head to the side as she cast him a confused glance. ‘’Now?’’ she asked unsurely.

Billy lowered the binoculars from his eyes as he gave her a blank look. ‘’No, Tuesday is better’’ he muttered sarcastically. ‘’Of course, I mean now’’ he added sharply.

‘’They’ll see us’’ she stated like he was an idiot; what the hell was he even thinking.

Billy didn’t grace her with an answer, instead, he nudged her before bringing one hand around her shoulder, his fingers brushing her skin causing goosebumps to emulate under her jumper; the other hand holding the binoculars in front of her eyes. ‘’you see that?’’ he asked her lowly, his breath grazing her ear making the tips red. 

‘’Yeah..’’Chloe trailed with a nod as she squinted through the small lens, to her utter surprise a few men came out in lab coats before one of them turned around to lock up before they parted ways and got into their own respective vehicles; it looked like the coast was clear but Chloe wasn’t convinced. ‘’I don’t know, what if they aren’t gone? They could be waiting for us’’ she asked a hint fo nervousness seeped into her tone and she cursed herself when Billy flashed her a smirk, clearly picking up on her demeanour. 

Billy lowered the device from her eyes, giving her a smug smirk as he slipped his hand from around her shoulder, her skin suddenly feeling a little cold from his lack of presence. ‘’I say that’s part of the fun’’ he smirked before he got to his feet, grabbing her arm and pulling her up to her feet.   
Chloe squeaked at the surprise contact as she put her hand out, attempting to balance herself but embarrassing herself further when it landed on Billy’s forearm; her eyes widened at the contact before she swiftly removed it and regained her composure.

‘’We’re so going to die’’ she groaned to herself suddenly feeling helpless. 

Billy scoffed. ‘’You're being dramatic’’ he drawled, gracing her with an eye roll before he turned around to saunter off, Chloe scrambled after him not wanting to be left alone in such an eery environment as she struggled to keep up with his long strides; God, she really needed to get fitter she thought momentarily before she paused, surveying the problem that landed them in the lab the first time around; the fence. 

‘’And how the hell do we get through there?’’ she asked folding her arms, one eyebrow cocked up as she surveyed Billy, who had brought his hand to his chin as he internally debated the issue. 

‘’same way as before’’ he stated with a shrug as if it was that easy.

‘’Well, newsflash’’ Chloe drawled as Billy regarded her with a glare. ‘’I don’t have my step-dads saw’’ she stated pointedly. 

‘’No need’’ Billy replied reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a swiss army knife, a small grin etched onto his face. 

Chloe scoffed. ‘’trust you to have that’’ she muttered underneath her breath. 

‘’Good luck finding another way in’’ Billy stated pointedly as he regarded her with an impassive look before he dropped to his knees his eyes fixed on the barbed fence in front of him; Chloe noted the way his tongue stuck in concentration as he attempted to pick apart the links one by one as Chloe shivered slightly the chilly November air breezed over her skin, causing goosebumps to form as an uneasy feeling settled in her stomach.

‘’Hurry up!’’ she hissed at him, not like the sudden feeling that they were being watched. 

‘’I’m trying!’’ he hissed back at her, frustration growing as he shook the fence a growl escaping from his lips. ‘’My hands are fucking cold’’ he muttered underneath his breath, as the knife refused to cut through. 

‘’God, we’ll be here all night’’ Chloe whined as Billy managed to make a small gap, not one big enough for her to fit through let alone him.

‘’Will you shut up and let me think?’’ he hissed at her hotly as Chloe rolled her eyes at his back, sticking her tongue out at him. She surveyed the area not seeing anything suspicious, but the anticipation of being watched made her bounce nervously from one foot to the other her impatience growing in her veins before she heard Billy sigh to himself. 

‘’After you’’ he instructed bluntly as Chloe stared at the human-shaped hole in the fence, gee the boy had actually gone and done it Chloe thought impressed by his skills, not that she would actually admit that to him he didn’t need his ego-inflating even more. Never the less, she obeyed him squirming through the fence some of the links catching on her hair and coat as she tugged them free and wiggling her way through the small but human-shaped gap, Billy following after her. 

‘’Now, what do we do?’’ Chloe asked with her arms folded, the pair surveying the locked building.

Billy shrugged. ‘’We break in’’ he stated like it was that easy, Chloe narrowed her eyes at his blasé attitude as she turned to look at his impassive facial expression, God what a cliché she thought resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

‘’And how do you suppose we do that?’’ she asked sharply. ‘’There is a security camera right there and there are bound to be alarms’’ she stated pointing at the looming grey device that was facing the opposite way, they were bound to be caught and even if everyone had gone home for the night, they would be alerted to an intruder. 

Billy smirked holding up the knife. ‘’We cut the power’’ he mused meeting her eyeline and nodding his head to the grey box located just out of the eyeline of the looming camera, before Chloe could even muster up a protest Billy was making his way over to the box, bending down to pick up a rock; his tight jeans fitting snugly around his thighs and bottom area Chloe’s neck becoming red hot as she diverted her eyes away, not looking until he was crouched down and bashing the hell out of the box.

Chloe narrowed her eyes slightly, resisting the urge to scoff at his stupid plan but before she could even muster a retort she heard a clink as Billy flashed a smirk over his shoulder before turning back around to survey the box, Chloe sidled up to him looking on in confusion at the various amounts of wires in front of them, noting how Billy’s tongue stuck out as he furrowed his brow in concentration. ‘’What wire do you need to cut?’’ Chloe asked.

Billy looked at her with a sideways glare. ‘’I don’t know’’ he hissed impatiently as he turned back to survey the wires, Chloe pulled a face mimicking him behind his back, her brows sorrowing when she saw Billy grab all of the wires in his hand. Chloe’s eyes widened and before she could even protest he had sliced the knife through the wires, Chloe was left a gauge as she saw all the lights in and outside of the laboratory turn off.

‘’Oh my god’’ she stared in shock as she heard Billy curse underneath his breath. Chloe whirled toward him a look of disbelief and anger etched onto her face. ‘’How could you be so stupid?’’ she hissed out at him.

Billy gave her a sharp glare. ‘’How the fuck was I meant to know this would happen!’’ he retorted sharply as she gave him a disbelieving glare.

Chloe scoffed. ‘’I didn’t think you could get any more stupid’’ she stated, a feeling of regret hit her stomach in waves as she caught a hurt look flashed across his blue orbs before he covered it up narrowing his eyes in her direction.

‘’Whatever, it’s fucking done now so let's hurry up’’ he stated bluntly not giving her time to answer before he trudged off to the front entrance of the lab, leaving her to follow after him leaving her to wonder what another stupid stunt he could pull, surely it couldn’t get any worse than this. She was wrong; Chloe winced as Billy brought his hand back and smashed the glass panel of the front door watching as he wormed his hand through the gap and unlocked the door from the outside before barging the door open.  
‘’After you’’ he repeated bluntly giving holding his arm out in a mocking gesture. Chloe rolled her eyes as she barged past him and flicked on her brother's torch, the long hallways seemed even more ominous now due to the lack of light filtering the place, she could of sworn she was seeing shadows. 

‘’Great, now we can dd breaking and entering to the list’’ she muttered sarcastically as Billy came to stand by her side. 

Billy scoffed. ‘’Didn’t hear you offering up any suggestions’’ he stated. 

‘’Well you didn’t give me much of a chance’’ Chloe retorted. 

‘’Like you could come up with anything better, shitbrain’’ Billy scoffed hotly. ‘’Cant see a fucking thing’’ he grumbled under his breath.

Chloe brought the torch up to his face while Billy cursed, golding one hand up to his face to block out the burning light. ‘’Not me who cut the power out, dumbass’’ she spat at him, narrowing her eyes when he wrenched the device out of her hand holding it so she couldn’t reach it. 

Chloe sighed a pout forming on her lips. ‘’Where do you want to go first?’’ she asked.

Billy laughed. ‘’This isn’t Disney World, dipshit’’ he mocked with a click of his tongue. ‘’Just open the doors see what you can find’’ he instructed nonchalantly.

‘’Great plan’’ Chloe mutter under her breath sarcastically before she moved on, Billy standing behind and shining the torch on her; the pair trying several doors and cursing when they came up short.

‘’God damnit’’ Billy growled frustration clear in his tone. ‘’None of these doors fucking open’’ he cursed kicking the metal door with his boot, Chloe hoped they were steel-capped or his feet were going to hurt like a batch tomorrow morning. She rolled her eyes at the blonde before she turned away from the door she had just tried, stopping short when she saw a door with yellow tape across it. 

‘’Hey, Billy’’ she stated with an even voice attempting to get his attention, a sign reading ‘do not enter’ etched onto the metal door. ‘’Billy!’’ she hissed out at him, turning her attention to the blond e who looked at her with a glare; god, this boy literally two facial expressions. 

‘’What?’’ he snapped at her. 

‘’Look at this’’ she muttered turning her attention back to the door, the sound of Billy’s footsteps echoing as he came to a stop beside her. ‘’What do you think is in there?’’ she muttered. 

‘’I don’t know, do I?’’ he snapped at her clearly frustrated with the whole night, god why did he even come along if he was going to be a bitch about it Chloe had thought, sending a pointed glare his way before turning her attention back to the door and trying the knob; cursing to herself when it was locked.

‘’You really thought they would just leave this door unlocked’’ mocked Billy from behind her, making her jump slightly when she realised how close he was. ‘’Jesus, move out the way’’ he commanded giving her a shove to the side as he tried but failed to kick down the metal door.

‘’yeah, your way is so much better’’ she retorted, an idea suddenly jumping into her head as she took the hair clip out of her hair. 

‘’What the fuck are you doing?’’ Billy asked gruffly as he shone the torch in her face, Chloe holding her hand up to shield the light.

‘’Just shine it on the doorknob’’ she commanded not giving him a full explanation. She heard him sigh before he obeyed her instructions shining the torch in the correct space. 

‘’You're going to pick it up a hair grip’’ he mocked. ‘’I’ve seen it all now’’ he scoffed under his breath making Chloe’s mouth harden into a straight line, her eyes narrowing in concentration as she attempted to block out the idiot standing over her shoulder. 

‘’Do you have any other ideas?’’ she hissed out at him, her tongue sticking out in concentration as she fiddled around with the lock. She had picked locks using this technique several times in her life, but she wasn’t sure this was a lock that could withhold such a flimsy technique. 

‘’It’s not going to work’’ Billy stated acting like a parrot sitting on her shoulder, God he was starting to annoy the hell out of her. Chloe ignored him giving the clip one more tongue, her eyes widening in surprise when she heard the lock click. 

‘’You were saying?’’ she retorted smugly, a small smirk etched onto her lips. 

‘’Shut it, shitbrain’’ Billy warned her as Chloe got back up and pushed the door open. The darkness of the room gave nothing away as Billy flickered the torch around the room, Chloe caught a glimpse of an odd shape on the experimental table.

‘’Go back’’ she instructed Billy who gave her a glare before complying, their eyes widening lightly and Chloe’s mouth agape when they saw a black creature laying strapped to the table, it was unlike anything she had ever seen in her life and the goo dripping off it told Chloe this was no ordinary creature. 

‘’What the hell?’’ she heard Billy whisper under his breath as he shined the light to the creatures face, the creature started to howl causing Chloe to jump back slightly her eyes widening when it’s whole face opened up showing a set of pearly white fangs; holy shit, she had never seen anything like it.

‘’let's get the fuck out of here’’ Billy roared as the creature started to struggle against the contraption holding it down, Chloe didn’t need to be told twice. She grabbed Billy’s hand and turned around her legs carrying her as fast as they could go, the oxygen in her lungs struggling to get out as a pain seared through her chest at the lack of air getting into her lungs.  
‘’Hurry up!’’ she heard Billy cry out. His long legs made strides meaning he was dragging Chloe behind him. The pair burst out of the open door and into the foggy November night, dirt under digging into every crevice of Chloe’s body her nails cacked with the brown stuff as she struggled to crawl through the gap in the fence. Billy grabbed her hand pulling her through, her body crashing into his before they heard the sound of the creature roaring into the night. The pair cast a quick glance at one another before they ran to Billy’s car, the boy unlocking it in a haste and Chloe barely shutting the door before he peeled out of there. Holy shit, what just happened? Chloe thought as she looked back at the laboratory, the screams of the creature roaring into her ears.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...............................  
It was going on towards 10 pm by the time Billy had screeched into Chloe’s street, the boy killing the engine as the pair sat in silence trying to process what they had seen. Chloe noticed that her mom and step-dads cars were absent from the driveway, making a nervous feeling churn in her gut. 

‘’So, I should go’’ she started reaching out to open the passenger door.

Billy gave her a curt nod, his hands tightening on the steering wheel as he glared at the dashboard. Chloe took it as her queue to leave, if he was honest all she wanted to do was have a shower and get into bed, after the events of tonight she was more than happy to burrow down and try to let sleep evade her, hopefully, she could forget all about it. Billy still hadn't said anything so Chloe quietly got out of the car, the door shutting behind her as she looked up at her looming house, she was safe here she kept on reminding herself but the tense feeling in her gut told her otherwise.  
Billy didn’t make a move as Chloe trudged up to her porch steps, opening the door and letting herself into her house. The silence was deafening as she quickly switched on the hallway light, a note set out for her on the draws where they kept a bowl of their keys, her eyebrow furrowed as she lightly picked it up and scanned its contents. Her mother and step-dad had been called to a work function eaning they would be gone overnight and Tom was at his friends for a sleepover, Chloe gulped when she read the contents of the note noting that she was alone in the house. She had been alone plenty of times, but not after she had seen an alien-like creature. 

Her palms sweated as she dropped the note, her breaths becoming heavy and her hand flying to her chest when she heard the shrill sound of the doorbell echo into the empty hallway. Chloe turned on her heels, scrutinising the wooden door in front of her, the doorbell persistently rining. What if they had found out and they were coming to arrest her? Chloe thought with a panic as she gingerly stepped toward the door.   
‘’Shitbrain, it's me open the door!’’ the familiar and obnoxious voice echoed through the wood, making Chloe’s erratic heartbeat calm a little.

Chloe opened the door, Billy leaning on the frame as she regarded him with a raised brow. ‘’What are you doing here?’’ she asked.

‘’Thought you wanted some company’’ he stated barging his way in as Chloe regarded him with a confused expression. 

‘’Aww, you do care’’ she cooed sarcastically as the older boy stood squarely in front of her, arms folded.

Billy scoffed. ‘’I could tell by your face when we pulled up that you were pissing your pants’’ he replied crudely making Chloe roll her eyes. 

‘’Well come in then’’ Chloe muttered sarcastically to him. 

‘’You alone?’’ he asked her with a quirked brow.

Chloe nodded. ‘’Something like that’’ she stated. ‘’What was that thing?’’ she asked him watching as his blue irises appeared to darken, a guarded expression on his face.

‘’I don’t know, but it wasn’t fucking normal’’ he swore, his eyes boring into hers before the sound of an owl hooting had Chloe shrieking an jumping out of her skin, Billy’s hands latched onto her arms stilling her as his eyes bored into hers, an unreadable expression on his face. 

‘’Sorry,’’ she breathed out. Her eyes shifting around the room making eye contact with the culprit owl through the panes of her mother’s French patio doors. The pair stared at each other intently before Billy let go of her arms, and plopped down onto her mother’s sofa, kicking his boots off one arm behind his head, his eyes closing. 

Chloe gauped in shock before she narrowed her eyes. ‘’Excuse me’’ she chided, going over to swat the blonde on his head. 

Billy popped one eye open as he regarded her with a smirk. ‘’I don’t think you want me to go, shitbrain’’ he stated smugly as Chloe scoffed at him.

‘’I’m no a damsel in distress, Hargrove’’ she retorted hotly. ‘’besides my mother will go mad if she finds out you were here overnight’’ she stressed. Raya may have liked Billy but she had strict no boys in the bedroom policy, and she was no-nonsense when it came to implementing it. 

Billy waved a hand at her. ‘She doesn’t need to find out’’ he stated dismissively. 

‘’I beg to differ’’ Chloe scoffed. ‘’We have some nosey ass neighbours’’ she stated bluntly. It was true, Mrs Hodgkins was the worst offender the nosey old bat was always staring out her window, shouting and pointing at anyone who dared to go near her precious lawn. She needed to get a life, Chloe had thought momentarily before she focused back on Billy who was refusing to budge. Chloe groaned to herself, wondering what she did to deserve this fresh hell that was being forced upon her. She had no energy to even argue with the stubborn boy.

‘’Fine’’ she stated through clenched teeth. ‘’I’m going to have a shower, you can do whatever’’ she stated to him with a dismissive wave before she stomped upstairs and grabbed some clothes, before making her way to the bathroom. She paused when she noted the long shadow of the cactus plant her that Bill liked to keep in there, the arm of it looked like a claw nd for a moment Chloe’s heart rate sped up before she quickly shook her head, her hand reaching out to tug the bathroom light on as the shadow disappeared. Just a vision, she thought to herself as she turned the shower on the warm water cascaded her back, while she scrubbed to get the dirt off her.  
Chloe let the water wash over her, as she braced one hand on the wall her eyes closing momentarily, trying to control her breathing. Flashes of the creature tearing through her flesh had her eyes shooting open, her heart bet exerted as she quickly shut the shower off and scrambled out of the bathtub her feet landing with a small thud on the bathroom floor; Chloe thanked god her mother wasn’t home or she would go mad at her for making such a noise. Chloe quickly got dressed and shut the bathroom light off, slamming the door on the cactus monster who was reaching out to get her. She padded back into her bedroom, stopping with her mouth wide open when she saw Billy lounging on her bed. 

‘’What the fuck are you doing?’’ she hissed at him with narrowed eyes, reaching over to shove him off her bed. Instead, the blonde grabbed her wrist making her fall awkwardly beside him. 

‘’You said I could do what I wanted’’ he drawled with a smirk, a teasing glint in his eye as he crooned his neck to look over at her. 

Chloe glared. ‘’yeah, but I didn’t say you could come and sleep with me’’ she stated in a warning tone. 

Billy narrowed his eyes. ‘’I’m not trying to seduce you Davenport, so you can get that idea out of your head’’ he stated reaching over to give her head a flick, Chloe glowering in response. ‘’I’d rather have sex with Mrs Kazinsky’’ he stated under his breath.

Chloe scoffed and rolled her eyes. ‘’I didn’t mean that your such a pig Hargrove’’ she hissed at him.

Billy smirked. ‘’Wow, she’s got some original insults’’ he mused sarcastically, a teasing tone edging into his voice. ‘’I would say I was surprised such insults could come out of a girls mouth, but your not pretty or a girl so I'm not’’ he drawled following it with a mocking laugh.

‘’Well that’s good, guess you won't mind sleeping on the floor then’’ Chloe mused back at him.

Billy scoffed. ‘’I saw the way you jumped at your own shadow Davenport, just admit you want my company and let's move on’’ he stated with a small grin. ‘’We both saw some weird shit tonight’’ he stated matter of factly and Chloe found it hard to disagree, she was certainly glad she wasn’t on her own even if the person she was stuck with was Hargrove. 

‘’No getting handsy’’ Chloe bargained with him, feeling too tired to argue. 

Billy scoffed. ‘’Fat chance, Davenport’ he retorted smoothly as Chloe rolled her eyes before she reached around to switch her lamp off. Darkness illuminated the pair as they lay side by side, Chloe’s heartbeat widely as she looked at the shadows illuminating her room they seemed so much bigger in the dark. ‘’it’s not coming to get you’’ she hears Billy’s voice drawl from beside her, as Chloe turned her head to face him his silhouette taking up half the bed while he met her gaze through the dark, their hands brushing each other before they threaded their fingers through one another. Chloe was glad for the first time that Billy had stumbled into her life.


	17. Chapter 17

Chloe awoke the next day to pressure on her hip, she quirked one eye open groaning internally as the morning light peeped through her curtains blinding her slightly; she shielded her eyes before burrowing her face in her pillow. She attempted to turn away from the pressure in order to get comfortable again but no matter what position she tried the pressure never went away, finally she groaned to herself before craning her neck slightly her mouth agape when she saw Billy’s arm had snaked itself around her waist. Her face burnt a beetroot red at the intimate gesture, her eyes widened as the internal panic set over her and she began internally freaking out, doing the only thing she thought was plausible; she slapped his arm.

Billy grumbled to himself before he snatched his arm away, his blue eyes fluttering open as they met her panicked gaze, his brow furrowed in confusion. ‘’What the fuck Davenport?’’ he groaned, his voice coming off in a husky drawl one which sent a flurry over goosebumps cascading over Chloe’s arms.

Chloe narrowed her eyes. ‘’You were getting handsy, Hargrove’’ she warned him, her tone coming out more playful than she had intended. 

Suddenly, Bill’ys hooded eyes snapped open, a glare hard look on his face as his jaw tightened slightly as the room seemed to fill with an unseen tension; Chloe baulked shocked by the strange look than emanated his face, traces of anger causing his fists to clench and his blue eyes to narrow at her before he sat up abruptly and started fishing for his jacket. ‘’Yeah, well it was a mistake won’t happen again’’ he stated his tone coming in controlled manner, his jaw tightening.

Chloe scoffed trying to lighten the mood. ‘’Chill out, it was just a hug Hargrove’’ she mused sarcastically as Billy stood up off the bed, his tall frame towering over Chloe making her gulp slightly becoming intimidated by his tall stature.

‘’It was a mistake’’ he repeated in the same tone. ‘’One your never going to repeat again’’ he warned her, as he crouched down to meet her eye level one finger pointing in her face. Chloe narrowed her eyes and swatted his finger away, going to call him out for being an asshole but before she even got the chance he had stormed out of her bedroom and through the front door leaving Chloe once again confused and alone.   
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Chloe wanted to scream, she had taken time out on her precious Sunday to try and add some more work to the project. Apart from some notes about Barb, the pair hadn’t really made much progress what with being too busy trying to uncover a government secret, the pair didn’t really have much time. Chloe felt frustrated as she looked at her notes, she didn't see why she should be doing all the work but she also didn’t want to bother Mr PMS, not after the display he put on this morning. God, she really did hate him.   
She fished through her bag, deciding to get out her camera where she took the pictures figuring that she could just write down what had been displayed on there and then write a synopsis on the actual history of Hawkins, but her brow furrowed in confusion when she realised it was nowhere to be seen; realization dawning on her when she realised Billy must still have it in his car. Oh craptastic, why the hell did the universe hate her so much she thought to herself as she groaned, before getting up from her desk chair. Her mom still hadn't returned home, so she quickly scribbled down a note in case she should return before making her way out of her front door and on the path to the last place she wanted to be right now. 

It had only take Chloe fifteen minutes to walk to the Hargrove house, nerves gurgled around in her stomach as she spotted the familiar Camaro she pondered for a moment if she should try the door handle, maybe Billy had left it unlocked and then she could get her camera back without having to bother him, but that would probably look a bit suspicious to the neighbours. Chloe sighed, willing herself to just get it over and done with as she reluctantly trudged up to the front door, her feet feeling like she was walking through a vat of glue; taking a deep breath she pushed her fingers to the doorbell.

Her heart raced before the door whipped open with Max standing on the other side. ‘’Oh, it’s you’’ she stated with a confused brow as if she was expecting anyone else. As far as Chloe knew, Neil and Susan were out something she guessed from the lack of a familiar brown pick-up truck in the driveway. 

‘’Is the ogre in?’’ she asked the redhead already regretting her decision to come here.

Max narrowed her eyes. ‘’Unfortunately’’ she muttered. ‘’He’s in his room’’ the redhead stated pointing a thumb over her shoulder as she stepped aside to let her in, Chloe could hear loud music emanating from behind a closed door and she guessed that was Billy’s room. 

‘’Is he still PMSing?’’ Chloe joked to the redhead.

Max gave a snort as she rolled her eyes. ‘’He’s in a mood’’ she quipped.

Chloe nodded. ‘’great’’ she muttered under her breath before turning on her heel, trepidation running through her veins as she walked up to the familiar door giving it a knock. Her gut was churning as she waited with anticipation for Billy to open the door, but when he didn’t Chloe suddenly narrowed her eyes becoming pissed off with his ignorant behaviour, her fists raining down on his door. Still no answer.  
Asshole, she thought under her breath before she twisted the doorknob and barged into his room. He was lounging on his bed with his back to her, smoke emanating from him as she guessed he must be reading some sort of material before she stormed over and turned his stereo off. Billy snapped his neck to look at her over his shoulder, before he got up off the bed and stormed around it, coming toe to toe with her as he glared down at her with folded arms. ‘’What the fuck are you doing here?’’ he snarled out at her, his bitchy tone caused Chloe to narrow her eyes mirroring his stance.

‘’I want me camera Hargrove’’ she stated bluntly. 

Billy scoffed at her. ‘’I don’t have your stupid camera’’ he snapped. 

‘’Well it’s not in my bag or my room so you must have it’’ she stated with a pointed finger, an accusatory tone in her voice.

Billy glowered at her, his eyes narrowed and his irises darkening. ‘’Yeah, I must have stolen it since I’m such a scumbag’’ he stated hotly, his breath cascading her face the smell of cigarettes wafting up to her nose.

Chloe furrowed her brow in confusion. ‘What? I didn’t say that I-‘’ she stated before Billy interrupted her with a scoff. 

‘’I mean that’s what I do right, hey while you’re here why don’t you make yourself at home?’’ he ranted going over to sit on a dull brown sofa that had seen better days. ‘’Let’s list all the things I’ve stolen from you in the past week’’ he grounded out patting an empty seat next to him.

Chloe remained standing. ‘’I don’t know what you're saying Hargrove I-‘’ she began before he interrupted her again.

‘’You just want your stupid camera’’ he finished for her with a sneer. ‘’Yeah, I get it’’ he stated staring her down with a pointed glare. Chloe clenched her fists, her eyes narrowed as she strode up to him and met his eye level, he was sick of his attitude.

‘’I don’t know what your problem is Hargrove, but I am sick of you acting like a bitch’’ Chloe stated as she saw him flinch, his eyes darkening even more while he regarded her with a pointed glare. 

‘’You think I'm a bitch?’’ he sneered.

Chloe glared. ‘’Yeah I think you are, your acting like-‘’ she started but Billy’s hand reached out to grab her wrist before she could add anything else, she squealed as she fell on top of him causing her to awkwardly straddle his thighs. Her hand landing on his chest in order to try and balance herself and his hands landing on her hip to keep her in place. 

‘’I’m acting like a bitch’’ he whispered in her ear. ‘’Say it’’ he commanded with a low tone as Chloe craned her head attempting to look him in the eyes. 

‘’No’’ she stated boldly. ‘’Let me go’’ she commanded reaching one hand out to whack his chest. Billy moved away from her ear to meet her face as he looked up at her through hooded eyes, a small smirk resting on his lips as his eyes roamed her confused gaze. ‘’God, your such an asshole all I did was come here to get my camera and now your acting like a-‘’ she began but was interrupted when he crashed his lips to hers, one of his hands gripped her hips and the other threaded it’s way through her hair tilting it at an angle to try and gain better access. Chloe froze, not kissing him back as utter confusion ran through her veins before she came to her senses and pushed him away.

‘’Acting like what?’’ Billy asked her nonchalantly, a ghost of a smile on his lips. 

‘’Like a bipolar asshole,’’ Chloe spat out, pushing at his chest as he loosened his hands to let her get up. ‘’What the hell is wrong with you?’’ she asked him, scrambling away from him and putting some distance between the two. 

Billy rolled his eyes. ‘’I wanted to shut you up once and for all, Davenport’’ he stated with a small shrug. 

‘’Jesus, there are better ways than that’’ she retorted with a wild look in her eyes, her cheeks red. 

‘’ don’t tell me you didn’t like it’’ Billy teased with a mocking smile on his face. 

Chloe rolled her eyes at his conceited attitude, a retort on the tip of her tongue before she could say anything she was interrupted again when Billy’s door wrenched open and Max bustled in wide-eyed, Billy glaring at her as he opened his mouth to say something.

‘’The police are here’’ Max rushed out as she looked between the two. ‘’And they want to speak to both of you’’ she stated. Chloe and Billy shared a knowing look, oh shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, Billy tried and failed to 'shut' Chloe up..oh dear ;) More to come on that front, hope you're still enjoying it despite the romance bit coming on slowly.


	18. Chapter 18

‘’What did I do this time chief?’’ Billy stated sardonically, his arms folded as he landed a pointed gaze at the man who introduced himself as the chief of police. ‘’Because I sure don’t remember beating up a poor bastard, so not sure why you’re here’’ Billy stated evenly, his voice coming out as controlled before he braced his hands on the back of the kitchen table leaning forward in an almost challenging and menacing manner, his gaze level with the chief of police. Chloe retracted her gaze from his forearms and the way his muscles flex in the white vest he was wearing, the material clinging to his chest like a second skin; her eyes darting to the policeman a look of annoyance filtering his gaze as the tension in the room erupted.

Chloe noted the older man's moustache twitch as he landed a pointed glare at Billy. ‘’Just came to establish where you both were last night’’ the man stated in an even voice, his expression mirroring Billy’s as his eyes fluttered between the two. Chloe sat twiddling with her thumbs, a nervous habit she had been acting upon since she was nine years old as she avoided looking at the older stern man who introduced himself as Jim Hopper or Hop for short. 

Billy laughed, a shark-like grin on his face. ‘’Don’t think it's your business what we got up to’’ he stated to the older man, a smirk gracing his face as his tongue traced his lip; the wild look back in his eyes making Choe baulk at his suggestive tone. 

‘’See, I think it is my business’’ Hopper stated. ‘’You may want to sit down for this kid’’ he gestured to the empty seat by Billy who graced him with a scoff.

‘’ Don't think so old man’’ he grunted out. ‘’Nobody tells me what to do’’ he stated firmly giving Hopper a glare. Chloe turned her head slightly hoping to catch his gaze, so she could give him a glare of her own; they were already in enough trouble as it was without Billy shooting his mouth off.

‘’Well right now I’m telling you to sit down’’ Hopper stated in a controlled tone and Chloe could tell she was losing his patience fast. ‘’Sit down!’ he roared banging the table with his fist, Chloe’s heart leaping into her mouth at the sudden intrusion of noise. 

‘’Jesus Christ’’ Billy muttered under his breath before he pulled the chair out, the material scraping against the floor making Chloe wince before he joined her.  
Hopper grunted. ‘’Got reports from the lab that you two were seen sneaking aroundn’’ Hopper stated bluntly as Chloe’s heart leapt into her chest. 

‘’Oh yeah,’’ Billy snarked. ‘’Well, that’ pretty impossible since my girlfriend and I were out by Lovers Lake that night’’ he stated firmly. Chloe whipped her head to meet his stare, her eyes narrowed slightly at the suggestive thing that came out of his mouth, Billy smirking back and regarded her with a discreet wink.

Hopper looked between the two. ‘’That true?’’ he asked seeming to aim the question at Chloe who looked at the man with a nervous look, she was so shit at hiding her emotions and it was clear the chief was regarding her with some scrutiny. 

‘’Yeah, it’s true’’ Chloe admitted lightly through gritted teeth; Billy was making her look like such a sleaze right now.

Hopper hummed. ‘’Well, we had several complaints about you both we even went to take a look but funnily enough, the power had been cut’’ he stated with a hand on his chin, as he looked at the pair clearly not believing their cover story.

Billy laughed again. ‘’I mean we can show you a demonstration of what we got up to if that helps’’ he stated crudely looking at the chief with a smug smile. Chloe baulked as she grabbed his hand, gripping it hard enough to send a subtle hint for him to shut his mouth. Billy wrenched out her grip as he covered his hand with hers, their finger threading through one another in a comfortable manner and instantly Chloe felt her heart calming down a little. 

‘’No thanks’’ Hopper scoffed dismissively. 

‘’Good, well then I guess you have no proof and we’re underage, so you can’t ask us any more questions without an adult’’ Billy stated matter of factly, Chloe raising her brow surprised by the knowledge he seemed to hold on the subject. ‘’Guess we're done here chief’’ Billy stated a hint of finality in his voice as he stared Hopper down in a challenging manner. 

Hopper regarded him with a glare before he turned to Chloe. ‘’Where are your parents?’’ he asked his eyes boring into Chloe’s in an interrogating fashion.

‘’On a trip’’ she repled shortly not wanting to show her nerve, one slip and it would be over for the both of them. She looked away from Hopper's intense gaze to focus on Billy, who had lapsed into cool expression a smug smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

‘’Same’’ he echoed Chloe. ‘’Now, will that be all?’’ he asked.

Hopper looked between the pair, an unreadable expression on his face before he gave one last sigh and stood up from the table, placing his hat on his head. ‘’We’ll be in touch’’ he stated firmly before moving from the table, Billy hot on his heels as he opened the door landing the chief with one final sarcastic smile, before slamming it shut behind them. He turned back to Chloe who was clenching her fists, a pointed look on her face as he narrowed her eyes at him.

‘’What?’’ he bit out suddenly pissed off. 

‘’Why didn’t we just tell them what we saw?’’ she asked him, instead of wasting police time the pair could have actually given some proof.

Billy scoffed. ‘’Good idea, then we would be thrown in jail’’ he stated sarcastically.

Chloe stood up abruptly as she marched up to Billy, the pair nose to nose as they glared at one another. ‘’you’re an idiot’’ she stated hotly. ‘’We just wasted so much time because of you’’ she started pointing her finger at his chest. 

‘’Oh really? So what, you actually want to get caught?’’ he sneered getting in her face. ‘’Because I’m sure the cops would love to hear that, only so they could throw us in jail for breaking and entering’’ he bit out.

Chloe rolled her eyes. ‘’He should know what happening in Hawkins’’ she stated firmly as she folded her arms.

Billy cocked a brow at her. ‘’What are you really mad about, shitbrain?’’ he asked her in a challenging tone, Chloe baulked slightly the question catching her off guard as she regarded the boy with narrowed eyes, fuck was it really that obvious. 

Chloe sighed. ‘’Fine, you made me sound sleazy’’ she blurted out as Billy narrowed his eyes.

‘’I saved your ass, you should be thanking me right now’’ he stated hotly, his eyes piercing hers as the pair locked themselves in standoff neither party wanting to back down and look away.

Chloe scoffed. ‘’You would say that your not the one looking like a slut’’ she fumed at him, not believing how insensitive he could be at times. 

Billys's eyes seemed to blaze, his demeanour shifting. ‘’Okay, next time I won't say anything I’ll go along with your plan and see where it gets you’’ he ranted. ‘’And I didn’t have to make up a story, I could have thrown you under the bus but newsflash shit brain I didn’t’’ he continued; his breath heavy as he clenched his fist his blue eyes flashing as they bored into hers. Chloe paused slightly, she hated to admit he was right and she hated to admit that she was wrong. 

She slid her gaze away from his, as she bit the inside of her cheek. ‘’I’m sorry’’ she muttered under her breath as she heard Billy let out a small chuckle. 

‘’Your what?’’ he asked with a teasing edge in his voice. 

‘’ don’t make me repeat it Hargrove’’ she warned still not looking at him. She heard Billy chuckle under his breath before he brought a smooth hand to the side of her face, tilting her chin and holding it in place so she would have to make eye contact with him. 

‘’What did you say?’’ he asked, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips as his blue eyes twinkled with amusement.

‘’I said’’ she started, as Billy rose an eyebrow urging her to go on. ‘’Sorry,’’ she stated through gritted teeth, not enjoying the torture one bit. 

‘’Shit me, think I’m living in another universe’’ he quipped with a smirk as Chloe rolled her eyes at him, Billy let go of her chin before he giving it a small bop with his fist. 

‘’ don’t get used to it, Hargrove’’ she teased before sighing. ‘’What do we do now?’’ she asked feeling genuinely nervous, Chloe was a rebel in her own right but she had never been in trouble with law enforcement, and she dread to think what her mother would say. 

Billy sighed. ‘’We just stick to our story, and don’t repeat this shit to anyone else’’ he stated.

Chloe sighed. ‘’Yeah, but what if they fix the cameras? Their gonna find us’’ she stated.

Billy narrowed his eyes. ‘’If they do then there isn’t much we can do’’ he stated as a nervous twitch pulsating through Chloe’s stomach. ‘’Until then, just lay low and stick to the story’’ he instructed his arms braced on her shoulders as his eyes bored into hers intensely. 

‘’Promise you won't throw me under the bus?’’ she asked holding up her pinky finger. 

Billy gave her a deadpan look. ‘’Could ask you the same question’’ he muttered removing his hands from her shoulders as he crossed them.

Chloe rolled her eyes. ‘’I promise, now swear by it’’ she commanded him, nodding toward the pinky finger she was holding up.

Billy eyed her finger. ‘’You're serious?’’ he drawled. 

‘’Yes, now just do it’’ Chloe stated firmly as Bily rolled his eyes, before locking his pinky with hers. ‘’It’s a pinky promise so you cant break it’’ she stated firmly.

Billy nodded. ‘’Gotcha’’ he confirmed as he slipped his finger from hers. 

‘’Well, I should go’’ she stated dumbly not knowing what else to say at this moment. 

‘’Need a ride/’’ he asked her scratching the back of his head awkwardly. 

‘’I’m good, I need to pick Tom up plus I didn’t see the van on the way here so think I’m okay’’ she stated with a shrug as Billy nodded at her awkwardly, the silence becoming a little overwhelming between the two. ‘’Well, bye’’ Chloe gave a small wave before she swiftly exited the house, scouring for any signs of the white van. She couldn’t see it thankfully, she sighed to herself finally feeling a little more relaxed about how things were going; she just hoped that Billy didn’t change his mind in the morning.


	19. Chapter 19

Monday morning had kicked Chloe in the ass when her alarm blared at 7 am she honestly felt like screaming; she had been tossing and turning all night, worrying about the prospect of being caught by the police coupled with the worry that Billy would go back on his promise; he didn’t seem the type of guy to take a pink promise seriously. Plus, there was an unresolved tension between the pair and Chloe didn’t think it was just related to their takedown of a government lab; still, they needed to finish this project in a week unless they wanted Kazinsky to supervise them or fail them, neither being options for the pair.  
Chloe was well aware she looked like shit when she got to school, she had bags under her sleepy and hoodied eyes, but she didn’t think that was the real reason why she felt eyes boring into her back, as she strode up to her locker punching her combination in. She figured people still weren’t over the party on Friday. Still, God did they really have to stare at her like some circus freak, Chloe thought bitterly to herself as she wrenched open her locker and getting her books out, she nearly jumped out of her skin when Heather’s dace appeared next to her with a rosy grin.

‘’Hi,’’ the girl stated chirpily.

‘’Jesus, Hev’’ Chloe stated her hands flew to her chest as she tried to calm her wild heartbeat. 

Heather frowned. ‘’Please don’t take the Lord’s name in vain, you know I hate that Chloe’’ Heather politely instructed her. 

Chloe refrained from rolling her eyes, she was sure God would disapprove of Heather attending such a raunchy party on Friday night. ‘’Sorry,’’ she muttered under her breath. 

Heather smiled appreciatively before she gripped onto Chloe's arm. ‘’ Have you heard?’’ Heather asked with an excited grin.

Chloe rose a brow. ‘’Heard what?’’ she asked, having a good feeling of what Heather was about to say judging by the looks cast her way.

‘’People are talking about you and Billy’’ she stated as Chloe grimaced.

‘’What about Billy and me?’’ she asked giving Heather a deadpan look.

Heather rolled her eyes. ‘’About the party, how you guy almost kissed! Its all anyone is talking about’’ Heather stated excitedly. Oh, that made sense Chloe thought, all the stares and the feelings of eyes boring into the back of her head. 

Chloe narrowed her eyes slightly. ‘’Well, they better talk about something else’’ she stated pointedly as Heather pointed at her. ‘’Because we didn’t even kiss’’ she stated as she slinked off her locker, meeting the glare of Tina across the hallway. She was leaning on her locker, her minions throwing nasty looks at Chloe as they all whispered to her, Tina sent her a smug look clearly planning her revenge. Well, craptastic Chloe thought to herself resisting the urge to suppress a groan as she turned away from Tina’s glare to try and focus on what Heather was trying to tell her. 

Suddenly, tension seemed to fill the room, the hallway falling so silent you could hear a pin drop. Heather’s eyes widened at something behind Chloe, her mouth gaping slightly as she stopped talking about her weekend shopping trip with her parents. Chloe furrowed her brow in confusion, wondering what made the girl and everyone else stop their mindless chatter; she took a peek over her shoulder to see Billy walking down the hallway, Tommy H flanking by his side as he stomped down the corridor his fists clenched by his side and a scowl on his face, an unusual scene from his usual swagger and confident look that he usually portrayed. Chloe felt the hallway turn even tenser as Billy got closer to Chloe, her heartbeat wildly wondering what the unpredictable boy was going to do next and it didn’t help that everyone eyes were now focused on the pair, but just as quick as he entered the corridor, he exited it breezing past Chloe without saying a word or even looking in her direction.

‘’Holy cow’’ Heather whispered under her breath, as both girls looked at his back watching him go. The people in the hallway returned to their normal chatter, and Chloe cringed when she heard the obnoxious cackles of Tina and her friends. 

Chloe gritted her teeth. ‘’I don’t know what anyone expected’’ she snapped at Heather, who flinched at her abrasive tone. ‘’We aren’t even friends, we hate each other’’ she pointed out. 

Heather shrugged. ‘’Guess it was the party, people thought it had changed’’ she stated.

Chloe glared. ‘’Yeah, well now they can stop speculating’’ she spat. ‘’I’m so sick of girls always getting the flack for things, he instigates shit, and then I’m the one who gets the flack for it’’ she fumed. She was so sick of shallow ass people sometimes. 

‘’Oh, wow that’s a big claim to make’’ she heard Tina’s familiar voice state from behind her, Chloe whirled around to glare at the girl with clenched fists. ‘’I’m sure Billy will be more than happy to know, your spreading lies about him’’ she stated smugly, tutting at her like she was an insolent child. 

‘’Run ahead and tell him, like I give a shit’’ Chloe stated. She was bored of the childish bullshit now, the sooner the project was over with, the better in her eyes, they could go their separate ways and go back to their normal lives. 

Tina threw her a smug smile. ‘’Oh, don't worry he will know pretty soon’’ she warned with a sparkle in her eye. ‘’Bye Chloe’’ she stated, slinking past Chloe giving her shoulder a shove nearly sending her backwards into Heather. Jesus, this day was getting worse and worse.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...................................................................................  
Chloe knew she was a dead woman walking, either Billy or Tina were going to kick her ass, and she wasn’t sure which one would get there first. The next time she had encountered Billy was in the cafeteria, the tension form this morning had gone on his face and eas replaced with his usual bravado, a smug smile settled on his face as his buddies cackled beside him like hyenas. Chloe had rolled her eyes as she passed the group, intending to go and get a sandwich but ended up topping mid-step when Tommy H hollered out to her, Chloe had gritted her teeth as she met his stare when mocked her kissing ability. She had expected Billy to be annoyed maybe, judging from the rumours and the look on his face this morning but to her utter surprise, he smirked at her, laughing along with Tommy’s pathetic insults. Chloe had rolled her eyes at him before she turned on her heel and stormed across the cafeteria, turning out the cackling that followed behind her.  
She hadn’t encountered him since then, glad that they didn’t have World History on Monday’s, but now the last lesson was gym, and she had a sick feeling of dread in her stomach. For the past few weeks, the girls had been sharing a court with the boy's basketball team, and she had a feeling that today would be no different. She had groaned when she had set her kit down on the bench, before making a quick trip to the lavatory and coming back to find her kit had been ransacked the famous Hawkins socks missing from her uniform, socks which she was required to wear. After Miss Barnes chewed her out in front of the whole class, she was further embarrassed and punished when she was forced to go and get the dodgeballs from the teacher as the other girls joined the boys on the court.

Chloe had gritted her teeth, ignoring the whistles of the boys behind her, some of them made kissing faces, and Chloe had to resist the urge storm over and punch them in their mouths. She noted Tina had grabbed Billy, the boy less than impressed as he stood in front of her with his arms folded and a narrowed gaze directed at the brunette, the girl was whispering in his ear sending pointed looks over his shoulder as her eyes made contact with Chloe’s. Billy looked over his shoulder, meeting Chloe’s nervous stare, the boy pursing his lips before he sent her a deathly glare and stormed back to his friends on the basketball court. Tina sent her one last smug look before sauntering off to meet her friends, leaving Chloe to pathetically make her way over to Miss Barnes and dump the dodgeballs down at her feet.   
The game had started off in a pretty mild manner until Tina had managed to get the ball and throw it smack bang in Chloe’s face, the contact was so hard Chloe swore she felt her nose crunch as she landed flat on her ass; a wounded nose and pride to go along with it, as the raucous sound of laughter filled the gymnasium. 

‘’You’re out!’’Barnes barked at Chloe, yeah no shit she thought sarcastically. 

A hand reached down to her. ‘’You okay?’’ she heard the familiar voice of Steve Harrington asking her, as she looked up to his outstretched hand gratefully accepting his help.

‘’Yeah, thank you’’ she mutter feeling embarrassed. 

‘’Harrington, you getting back in or are you bitching out again?’’ she heard Billy hollering from across the gym. Steve turned around, giving Billy the middle finger, as Chloe peeped over his shoulder to see Billy with his arms folded, staring the pair down with a glare.

‘’You should go and see the nurse’’ he stated gesturing to her bloody nose.

‘’Good idea’’ she croaked out.

‘’I can take you?’’ he offered awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

‘’It’s okay, ill be fine’’ she waved him off. 

‘’Are you sure?’’ the brunette asked sheepishly, his hair bouncing along with the nod of his head.

‘’Positive’’ Chloe stated forcing out a smile before she walked past Steve ignoring the shouts of Miss Barnes who had the audacity to ask where she was going like it wasn’t obvious Chloe thought bitterly as she stormed out of the double doors of the gym and to the nurse's office, the plump looking woman regarding her with a worried look before she gestured her to come in. 

It took fifteen minutes to establish that her nose hadn’t been broken or fractured before the nurse was shoving an ice pack under her nose and sending her on her way. Chloe had decided not to go back to the gym, there were only fifteen minutes left, and she was already out of the game, no she was getting changed and going home early she had thought as she idled out of the Nurses office stopping short when she saw Billy drinking out of the water fountain a few metres away, great now she would have to pass him.   
Chloe clenched her fists, glad that he hadn't even noticed her not that he would acknowledge her, as she strode forward taking steps and breathing out a sigh of relief as she breezed past him without any words being spoken.

‘’Hard hit, huh?’’ she heard him call out from behind her, Chloe stopped short as she whirled around to face him with a look of disbelief etched onto her face. Billy wiped the back of his mouth, some droplets of water cascaded down his chin and underneath the green gymnasium top that he was wearing, as he regarded her with a playful expression on his face.

Chloe glowered. ‘’Excuse me?’’ she bit out at him, pissed off with his hot and cold attitude. 

Billy cocked a brow at her tone. ‘’No need to get shirty, shit brain’’ he retorted defensively. ‘’Just saying you took a hard hit, not something I instigated of course’’ he stated pointedly giving his shoulders a little shrug. Ahh, so he had heard about what she said from Tina.

‘’Maybe not this time’’ she quipped back folding her arms. 

Billy narrowed his gaze. ‘’In your dreams’’ he scoffed at her. ‘’Anyway, it can’t be that bad since you won’t stop talking about it’’ he stated hotly.

Chloe scoffed. ‘’You’re actually delusion’’ she quipped.

Billy sniffed. ‘’Tina doesn’t seem to think so, in fact, she heard you pretty clear’’ he stated lowly, an underlying threat in his voice.

Chloe rolled her eyes. ‘’I didn’t think you would listen to Tina, but what do they say? Leopards don’t change their spots’’ she remarked.

Billy narrowed his eyes. ‘’Yeah, well just so you know people see through the bullshit that spews outta your mouth’’ he stated pointedly, his fists clenching at his side. 

Chloe scoffed at him. ‘’Give me a break’’ she retorted, watching as he glared at her. ‘’Your one of the most transparent people I’ve ever met, if you even know what that word means’’ she mocked him cruelly, a look of disdain etched on her face. 

‘’What the fuck is that supposed to mean?’’ he growled out.

Chloe gave a cold smirk back at him. ‘’It means you put on an act’’ she statted cooly. ‘’You know full well that if your friends saw us talking in the hallways, that you would stand there and mock me but in reality, you’re the one who instigated this little chat’’ she continued gesturing between the pair. 

Billy eyeballed her seemingly furious, his fists clenched at his side, rolled his tongue between his teeth. ‘’Whatever, enjoy finishing the project alone shithead’’ he retorted seemingly avoiding her question.

Chloe rolled her eyes, god he was pathetic. ‘’Yeah, I will do thank you’’ she cooed sarcastically. ‘’I am done with you and your shit, you do your part, and I’ll do mine separately’’ she emphasized.

Billy scoffed. ‘’Fine by me’’ he stated cooly, his bravado back on full display.

Chloe shook her head at him. ‘’Have a nice life’’ she scoffed, turning away from him and storming back into the changing rooms. Chloe had been worried he would change his mind the next day, but she didn’t count for him changing his personality instead.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter I think you have all been waiting for ;) Just wanted to be clear that the timeline is different in this story, Chloe arrived in December 1983 and Billy arrived in September 1984 so the Halloween party where Nancy and Steve break up has already happened and it's now November 1984. Hope this makes some sense, enjoy :)

‘’Have you heard about the party this weekend?’’ Heather had asked Chloe, as she transported her books from science into her locker and took out her world history notebook. It was currently a free period and Chloe was off to finish up her bits to the project in preparation for the final lesson on Thursday, she hadn't spoken to Billy since the incident yesterday and to be honest she didn’t want to. The guy was an asshole, end of story.

‘’No, but I'm not going anyway’’ Chloe stated, she wasn’t keen on engaging in parties after the result of the last one. 

Heather frowned. ‘’Why not?’’ she whined. 

Chloe rolled her eyes. ‘’Do you not remember what happened last time? No thank you’’ she whispered to Heather who looked at her with puppy dog eyes.  
‘’Oh people have forgotten about that’’ she stated gesturing to the few students loitering in the hallway, it was true within a day rumours had started to die down a little but Chloe still caught some people talking behind her back, and she didn’t want to risk anymore crap flying about or else she would be tempted to punch someone. ‘’Come on, it’ll be fun’’ Heather whined digging her nails into Chloe’s arm, the girl wincing as she shrugged her steel grip off her.

‘’No’’ Chloe stated bluntly. 

‘’Come on, Steve and Nancy are going it’ll be fun’’ Heather stated with a smile. Great, a guy she barely knew and a girl she had never uttered one word to were going, how fun she thought sarcastically.

‘’Well, you can go with them then’’ Chloe suggested with a smug smile. 

Heather groaned. ‘’ugh, just think about it’’ she stated. No chance. ‘’I have to go to English, I’ll see you later’’ Heather waved dismissively before bouncing off down the hallway, a girl with blond hair greeting her as they walked side by side in idle conversation.

Chloe ignoring the pang in her stomach, gripping her books and making her way over the library. She glanced around at the empty room, only a few students sitting in one corner reading as she sighed in content at the absence of Tina and her minions, guessing the girl hadn’t gotten a free period. Chloe chose to isolate in a secluded corner, getting out her writing material before looking at the evidence in front of her not that it was much considering her camera was still missing. Speak of the item and it shall appear she thought, as a hand interrupted her thoughts as it slammed down her camera and a piece of paper down on the table. 

Chloe looked up to see Billy staring back at her, a small bruise forming around his right eye as they both pierced into hers. ‘’Wow, you're actually here’’ she quipped sarcastically. 

‘’Yeah, obviously I couldn’t resist you’’ he drawled under his breath as he took a chair out to join her, Chloe surprised that he was actually going to sit with her.

‘’You got your paper?’’ she asked him.

Billy grunted as he pushed the paper towards her before he folded his arms and looked away from her inspecting gaze. ‘’So, where did you find my camera in the end?’’ she asked attempting to be polite, she couldn't stand the awkward tension that seemed to be hanging around the pair. 

‘’My car’’ he muttered clearly wanting to be anywhere but here, he still studiously avoided her gaze as he stared down at the wooden desk in front of him. Chloe had never seen Billy appear quite so vulnerable and to be honest, it was starting to freak her out a little bit.

‘’Told you it was in your car’’ she stated lightly trying to lighten the mood slightly, the tension lingering when Billy didn’t say anything instead he chose to fold his arms, the ever-present silence stretching on uncomfortably between them. Chloe was used to him having a smart comeback, but now he wasn’t saying anything and she actually hated it to her surprise. ‘’You can go if you want, I’ll just add your part myself’’ she offered trying to give him a way out of this intense situation.

‘’Cool’’ he muttered under his breath before pushing the chair back and standup up briskly, Billy chose not to add anything else as he swiftly exited the library, Chloe, watching hi back in astonishment, wondering what the hell had just happened.   
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….......................................................................................  
Friday had finally rolled around quicker than Chloe had expected, and she had never been more grateful to see the weekend coming up. The world history project had gone surprisingly well, Billy had actually turned up to hand it in with Chloe as was requested by the old hag Kazinsky and now she was finally free; Chloe could go back to her old life and Billy could go back to his, no more forced time together or anything, so why did the prospect feel so alien to Chloe? She hadn’t seen much of him all week, trying to keep her head low and out of the way of anything that could fuel further rumours. 

Tina had been keeping a watchful eye on her, the girl taking every opportunity to throw a smug smirk at her especially when she was sat with Billy and his crew in the cafeteria the other day.   
Chloe had decided to spend her lunch in the library from now on, devoid of anybody's look or gaze on her and Heather had been all too happy to oblige, but she hadn’t shut up about the party. To be honest, after the week Chloe had she could see herself being tempted, the host was Sally Nolan she was one of the cheerleaders at school but thankfully she didn’t hang around with Tina or her crew. Heather had asked if she could bring a friend and Sally was more than happy to oblige after all the more attendees the better the blonde girl had quipped to Heather in English. It was no secret, Sally didn’t really like Tina and the two had been competing in almost everything. Chloe had found surprising been relieved by this bit of information, she was more than tempted to let her hair down and drink, fuck it she was going. Hopefully, she could get wasted and forget her troubles by putting her tongue down someone's throat she had thought. 

The house had been booming, cars parked down the street when Raya had dropped her and Heather off; her mother had agreed to let her go, only if she could take her there and promise that she wouldn’t come stumbling in drunk at 3 am. Wrong, Chloe had thought briskly to herself as she stopped to survey the party-goers coming in an out of the house in various costumes; it had been no secret that Sally had chosen a costume party on purpose in order to rival Tina’s and Chloe couldn’t wait to see the bitches face tonight.

‘’Yehaw!’’ she heard from behind her, as she turned round to see Steve with a grin on his face, as he approached the pair. He looked down at Choe impressed by her last-minute cowgirl costume that she had managed to throw together, consisting of a white top, denim skirt and some black cowboy boots, a cowboy hat situated around her neck.

‘’You're a dork’’ she stated to the brunette who gave her a shrug, before he began talking animatedly to Heather, the trio falling into step with each other as they made their way inside, pushing through the throngs of people.

‘’Where’s Nancy?’’ she asked Steve, deciding to address the elephant in the room. 

Steve seemed to baulk at the unexpected question. ‘’ She wasn’t feeling too good’’ he stated awkwardly making Chloe quirks her brow at him, it was no secret there were already rumours of their troubled relationship a month ago at the Halloween party, and Chloe hadn’t spotted the pair together ever since.

‘’Why don’t we get some drinks?’’ Heather jumped in effectively saving Steve who regarded the girl with a look of relief on his face, Chloe nodded her eyes narrowing in suspicion at the sudden move before Heather moved away to the punch bowl, Steve offering to help her with the drinks and following closely behind leaving Chloe to linger awkwardly on the dancefloor. She had spotted Tina staring directly at her with a narrowed gaze before blonde hair had interrupted her view. Chloe recognized the girl as Sally Nolan, the actual host of the party and the head cheerleader. 

‘’Hi,’’ she stated with a smile.

‘’Umm, hi’’ Chloe stated awkwardly wondering why the girl came over to her. 

‘’Your Chloe right?’’ she asked. 

‘’yeah,’’ Chloe trailed off awkwardly, wondering where she as going with this.

‘’I just wanted to congratulate you’’ she stated seeming sincere.

Chloe quirked a brow. ‘’congratulate me? On what?’’ she asked.

‘’On successfully taking that bitches man’’ she retorted taking a sip of her drink, as she looked at Chloe with shimmering eyes. 

‘’What?’’ Chloe shouted confused, thinking she had heard the blonde wrong over the sound of the music. 

‘’I heard about Tina’s party’’ she stated as Chloe resisted the urge to groan. ‘’She’s had her eyes on Cali boy for quite a while, you almost kissing him changed the game’’ she stated.

‘’We didn’t almost kiss’’ Chloe denied flatly, feeling her impatience growing annoyed that she was still defending herself. 

‘’Well, either way, the bitch got egg on her face so it was pretty awesome’’ Sally stated as Heather came back into view and handed her a tall cup of punch, Chloe grabbed it and downed it in one go trying to blank out the subject of Billy for tonight. 

Heather looked at her wide-eyed. ‘’Excuse me’’ Chloe stated with a fake smile before she pushed past the trio, who gave her an odd look. Chloe needed to get drunk and fast she had thought to herself, as she went for another round of punch and mixed it with an opened bottle of whiskey that had been laying on the counter, Chloe winced as the hot liquid burned her throat when she downed it, she refilled the same conjunction before downing it again. Her eyes watered slightly as she spluttered, the liquid sloshing around in her stomach and threatening to come back up.

‘’Oh god’’ she muttered to herself before she pushed her way through to the crowd and thundered up the stairs and through the bathroom door, Chloe stumbled to get the toilet seat up before she puked her guts up into the bowl, the foul stench hitting her nose making her want to gag. God, she felt rough she thought as she lay on the bathroom floor before a knock interrupted her, a girl calling for her to get out of the bathroom.

Chloe rolled her eyes as she stumbled back onto her feet, making sure to wipe all traces of vomit on her and wash her mouth out, not liking the bitter aftertaste of bile. She really needed to lie down, she thought as she stumbled onto her feet dizziness ensuring her as she opened the door, ignoring the disgusted look of the girl on the other side and pushing herself into a bedroom, her head pounding as she closed the door and went to layout on the bed. She could feel a headache already coming on, and she resisted the urge to groan as she shielded her eyes with her hands. God, all she wanted to do was sleep she thought as the bass of the music pumped downstairs making her head feel like it was going to explode. 

‘’Well, well well’’ a familiar voice drawled causing Chloe to sit up suddenly, surprised by the sudden intrusion. ‘’Don’t you look a sight for sore eyes’’ Billy tusked at her, as he stood by the bedroom mirror his arms folded and a wicked grin on his face. 

‘’Oh my god,’’ Chloe groaned. ‘’Did you follow me?’’ she asked her words slightly slurred. 

Billy scoffed. ‘’No, I was making myself look good when you barged in here’’ he stated as he went back to preening his hair, grabbing some hairspray off the side a cigarette dangling in his mouth as he sprayed patches on his golden mane. 

Chloe sat with her eyes furrowed as she watched him, god he was worse than a girl he mused to herself as he met her curious gaze through the mirror. ‘’Why not use the bathroom? Surely there's more light’’ she stated.

Billy winked at her through the mirror. ‘’It was locked’’ he stated, a teasing edge in his tone. 

Chloe rolled her eyes. ‘’Sorry, I had to puke’’ she retorted sarcastically before laying her head back down. ‘’You know the last time me and you were alone in a room, we ended up sort of kissing’’ she blurted out, her eyes widening as she realised she had spoken her thoughts aloud.

‘’When the fuck was that?’’Billy scoffed in amusement.

Chloe sat up again, meeting his gaze through the mirror. ‘’At your house, when I came to get my camera’’ she highlighted, watching as Billy’s arm stilled. ‘’I think’’ she added realising she seemed like a freak, why was she even having these thoughts suddenly? And why voice them aloud? ‘’I didn't kiss you back’’ she added whishing her mouth would shut the hell up, it was like her brain was screaming and her drunken mouth wouldn’t listen. 

‘’You sound disappointed’’ Billy stated in a levelled response, he turned to face her with a levelled and unreadable expression as Chloe furrowed her brows.   
‘’I’m not’’ she denied her cheeks hot, as she tried to grimace but failed her lips ending up in a point much to the amusement of Billy, who removed himself from the mirror.

‘’Your cheeks are red, shithead’’ he stated lowly as he made his way over to her, his arms braced on either side of her. 

‘’It’s hot in here’’ she denied in a panic, cursing herself for bringing up their almost kiss. She had to be drunk there was no other explanation for it,s eh thought to herself. 

Billy grinned amusement in his eyes. ‘’Well, why don’t we finish what we stared?’’ he asked in a suggestive tone. 

Chloe baulked. ‘’Are you insane?’’ she asked him, her breath hitching slightly when his hand caressed over her wrist.

‘’As the day I was born’’ he mocked clicking his tongue as he tusked at her. Chloe noted the way he stared at her intensely, his tongue running over his lip making her shiver slightly. 

‘’No way’’ she started pushing herself off him, creating some space between them. ‘’We hate each other, that’s how it should be’’ she stated backing up slightly as Billy got off the bed and stood in front of her, his eyebrows drawn down as he started tensely at her. 

‘’You think so?’’ he drawled lowly, his arms coming up to cage her in as she stepped back hitting the wardrobe. 

‘’yes,’’ she bit out looking into his eyes, noting his irises had darkened slightly. 

Billy chuckled. ‘’You see Davenport? We know too much, so it’s always going to be unfinished business between you and me’’ he started licking his lips intently, Chloe’s eyes traced the movement intensely her mouth parted slightly. 

‘’Well, then it’s best not to complicate things’’ Chloe muttered unsure of herself for the first time in a long time. 

‘’that’s fine with me’’ Billy agreed, his gaze still intense as his arms remained cages around her; the two locked in an intense stare-off. 

Chloe heard Bily swear under his breath before he removed one of this hands, threading it around the back of her beck and through her hair as he crushed their lips together, tilting her head slightly as he tried to deepen the angle. Chloe grabbed onto his shirt fisting it into his shirt as she responded eagerly to the kiss, Billy probed her tongue and Chloe let him have access as their kiss turned fierce and heated pretty quickly, Chloe reaching up to thread her hand through his blonde locks emanating a growl from the boy as his hands skimmed the bottom of her back before he traced it down her thigh, his hand gripping onto the fleshy part before he attempted to hook it around his waist. Chloe’s eyes flew open at that moment as she pushed the boy off her, his eyes wild as his gaze bored down into hers, she turned her head catching sight of her swollen lips and messy hair in the mirror before she looked back at Billy, an unreadable expression on his face. Shit, what had they just done?


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a rollercoaster! Enjoy :)

Chloe felt the impending headache come on as she opened her eyes the next morning, sunlight filtering through her curtains causing her to wince as she shielded her eyes. She couldn’t believe she was hungover, she literally had two drinks but then again the punch was spiked she thought, her eyes widened slightly at the memory of last night vomiting and then kissing Billy. Holy shit she thought to herself, as she tried to roll out of bed in attempts to salvage her dignity; however, she furrowed her brow in confusion when she felt a dead weight lying across her stomach, slowly Choe roamed her eyes down to her body baulking when she saw a tanned arm resting on her stomach. Her eyes widened as she slowly turned her head, her heart beating furiously when she saw Billy laying next to her asleep, his eyelashes framed his golden face and his hair appeared wild and out of control as it sleeked over his head; her eyes darted further down and she breathed a sigh of relief when she noted he was still fully dressed. Thank god, she thought before realization hit her and she groaned turning on her side and burying her face in her pillow. 

‘’Careful making those noises sweetheart’’ Billy’s voice spoke deeply behind her, making goosebumps trail over her arm. ‘’wouldn’t want dear old mommy to think we’re up to no good’’ he stated smoothly, his voice like rich velvet and Chloe had to bit her lip at his suggestion.

She peeked her head over her shoulder, finally meeting his eyeline; his gaze was intense and his eyes were an electric blue colour, a small smirk graced his lips. ‘’What happened?’’ she asked trying to keep her cool, choosing to ignore his suggestive comment.

Billy grinned. ‘’You mean before or after we nearly had sex?’’ he asked smoothly, his tongue tracing over his lip. 

Chloe gauped. ‘’What?!, no we didn’t!’’ she cried out horrified by his suggestion.

Billy chuckled at her. ‘’Relax, I’m kidding’’ he stated waving her off dismissively. ‘’Not much, we kissed and then I took you home’’ he stated with a shrug, the grin slowly slipping from his face.

Chloe turned to face him fully, her eyebrow quirked. ‘’Really?’’ she asked in disbelief. 

Billy furrowed his brows. ‘’Yeah, not like we confessed our undying love for each other’’ he scoffed, his tone coming out in a bitting manner making Chloe grimace slightly at his bristled attitude. 

‘’I didn’t say that’’ she muttered suddenly feeling a bit awkward. 

Billy snorted. ‘’Whatever, wanna finish we started last night?’’ he crooned, a smirk on his face. He propped himself up onto one elbow as he reached a smooth hand to touch her face, the intimate gesture made Chloe close her eyes briefly before they snapped open when she felt his breath cascading her face.

‘’What?’’ she spluttered wide-eyed, her hand on his chest stopping him from moving any further.

Billy smirked bending his head slightly so that his nose was brushing her cheek and his lips were by the shell of her ear lobe. ‘’I think you heard’’ he muttered smoothly, causing Chloe to shiver slightly; Billy pulled back slightly, an intense gaze in his eyes as they locked onto Chloe’s. No, she hated him she thought to herself but why couldn’t she look away from him? Chloe bit her lip slightly, as Billy’s eyes fluttered to them before he slowly moved his gaze back up to her eyes his eyes a dark shade of blue which made Chloe snap, she wrenched him towards her crashing their lips together in a frenzied kiss, tongues meshing together in perfect sync one of her hands wrapped in Billy’s hair as his hand landed on her bare thigh whilst the other landed on her stomach. Holy shit, this could not be happening she thought briefly before her eyes snapped open and she pushed him away.  
The pair breathed heavily as they locked eyes, before Chloe slipped away from him tugging her denim skirt that had risen up slightly, and brushing her hands through her unruly hair.

‘’Shit’’ she muttered under her breath as Billy regarded her with a sardonic smirk on his face. ‘’I..’’ she trailed awkwardly nor knowing what to add and not liking the sudden shift in the room. 

‘’You what?’’ Billy stated in a levelled tone, all traces of humour and playfulness gone.

‘’I.I don’t understand’’ she muttered to herself, folding her arms to try and cover herself. 

‘’There is nothing to understand’’ he spat making Chloe jump at his change in attitude. ‘’We kissed, it was fun end of story’’ he stated matter of factly as he moved off the bed, grabbing his jacket off the floor. 

Chloe narrowed her eyes. ‘’It’s such a strange shift’’ she stated, one minute they hated each other than the next they were shoving their tongues down each other's throats. 

‘’Happens all the time’’ he sneered at her coming to stand in front of her. ‘’Maybe not to you, since you’re a virgin and all’’ he stated hotly, a smirk on his face. 

Chloe narrowed her eyes. ‘’Fuck you’’ she seethed through gritted teeth, fucking asshole. 

Billy smirked. ‘’Bet you’d like that’’ he sneered at her. 

Chloe clenched her fist. ‘’get the fuck out’’ she snapped pointing to her bedroom door, Billy laughed at her before he shouldered past her and out of her house, Chloe wincing when she heard the door slam shut. God, she hated that boy.   
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...........................................................................................  
Monday rolled around quicker than Chloe would have liked, she had spent the rest of the weekend nursing a hangover and answering her mother’s queries about the party, she didn’t even want to think about the party; in fact, she tried to forget it had happened at all. Sunday she went to the movies with Heather, but even then she couldn’t concentrate on the film and the mousey-haired girl noticed, sending a concerned look over to her friend. 

Now, Chloe was trudging the halls of Hawkins High finally glad it was lunchtime. World History had been awkward, to say the least, Kaznsky had given their grades back naming her and Billy as one of the top students in the class, much to her surprise; she had been happy with her overall grade, even sending a small smile toward Billy in an attempt to congratulate him but he had sent her a scowl, turning his head away making her annoyed at his attitude; screw him, she didn’t have to interact with him again thank god.   
Chloe shut her locker and turned on her heel heading toward the exit. She had agreed to meet Heather and Steve by his car, the pair had grown quite close over the last few weeks and Chloe suspected something was going on between the two, something which Heather always firmly denied, the thought left her mind as she pushed through the double doors and out into the parking lot, her heart leapt out ofo her chest as she made brief eye contact with Billy who was leaning against his car smoking a cigarette, a cloud of smoke billowing around his face as his gaze bored into hers; Chloe swallowed slightly retracting her eyes and gearing up to walk past him; However, a hand latched onto her arm before she could make a move causing her to turn to the person who grabbed her, to her surprise Ricky Lancaster was staring right at her, Chloe quirked a brow at her ex wondering what he wanted.

‘’Sorry,’’ he gruffed out releasing her arm, a sheepish look flitting across his face.

‘’Erm..are you okay?’’ Chloe asked feeling awkward, she hadn’t spoken to Ricky since they broke up a few months ago and they were never serious.

‘’Yeah, I just wondered if you could help me’’ he asked scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

Chloe quirked a brow. ‘’Help you? With what?’’ she asked feeling confused.

‘’Well you a really good grade in World History and I’m failing Algebra’’ he stated and Chloe nodded her head wondering where he was going with this point. ‘’I was wondering if you could tutor me?’’ he asked.

Chloe’s eyes widened in surprise. ‘’Well I’m not the best at algebra’’ she lied. She was pretty average at it, but she didn’t want Ricky to know that plus it would be awkward tutoring him. ‘’And I don’t have much time at the moment, I’m sorry’’ she apologised with a small smile, watching the boys face fall with disappointment. 

Chloe went to turn away, hating how awkward the situation had become plus she had no intention of actually saying anything else; She felt Ricky grab onto her arm again, a pleading look in his eyes and his mouth opening as he went to say something else, but he didn’t get the chance his grip slipped off her and Chloe gasped in surprise as she saw him fly to the ground. Her eyes flitted from his figure on the ground, Billy was standing over him with a manic look in his eyes; the Californian straddled his legs landing a punch square in his jaw as Ricky tried to block it with his fists.   
Chloe stood in shock, her eyes widening at the relentless punches Billy was throwing at Ricky, the weaker boy pleading with the blonde; a crowd had started to gather round interested in the fight as words of encouragement spilt form their lips, egging Billy on even more to continue with his relentless assault. Chloe winced when she heard the sound of flesh on flesh, Billy’s knuckles raining down on the defenceless boy.

‘’Stop it’’ she muttered out feeling sick to her stomach. ‘’Goddamn Hargrove, stop it!’’ she cried out. Billy paused in his assault, a sick smile on his face as he met Chloe's horrified expression.

‘’you little prick’’ he sneered before adding a kick to Ricky’s ribs, making the young boy howl out in pain as Billy looked down at him with satisfaction, a smirk spreading over his face before he looked back at Chloe with a glare, the girl too speechless to even react. She took a step back when she saw him make a move toward her, a pained expression crossing his face before he was being pulled back by the collar of his denim jacket.  
‘’Mr Hargrove, your coming with me’’ the principal instructed as he pulled Billy by his arm, the blonde staring at Chloe’s shocked expression as he was pulled back out of her sight. The crowd gauped after him before turning back to her with shocked expressions, Chloe was speechless wondering what the hell just happened.   
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………......................................................................................................  
Rumours of the fight had spread like wildfire throughout the day; Chloe felt like an act in a circus show as people graced her with curious glances before going back to whispering in their groups. Chloe had rolled her eyes, thanking God that Heather had stuck by her most of the day although the mousey-haired girl had some questions of her own, she could also pick up on when to leave things alone.   
Billy hadn’t been in class the rest of the day, but someone had stated his car was still parked at school so Chloe figured he had a detention. When the final bell rang and the students had filtered out, Chloe hung back outside the detention hall with questions burning in her mind, and she was determined to get some answers.   
She had been tapping her foot impatiently when she heard the door open, heavy boots stomping down the hallway as they came to a stop; Chloe trailed her eyes up the boots to meet Billy’s stare, the boy glowered at her with a heated expression his arms folded as he met her eye line.

‘’Why did you do it?’’ she blurted out not wanting to beat around the bush.

Billy smirked a little. ‘’I overheard that little prick threatening to key my car’’ he stated nonchalantly giving a shrug. Chloe pursed, his answer not making much sense the only class the trio shared was World History, and Ricky didn’t even sit anywhere near Billy. The blonde’s eyes seemed to light up as he took slow and calculating steps towards her. ‘’Why don’t you just ask me what you really want to know?’’ he stated clicking his tongue.

Chloe furrowed her brows. ‘’And what’s that?’’ she asked trying to catch her breath.

Billy neared her, stopping a few inches in front of her his arms rested on the wall beside her head as he bent down, his eye line meeting hers. ‘’Did I kick the shit out of him because of you?’’ he stated in a mocking tone. 

Chloe glared. ‘’You’re a psycho’’ she stated heatedly feeling annoyed at his attitude. 

Billy tusked. ‘’I think he has a soft spot for you’’ he sneered, scrunching his blue eyes up in disdain before lowering his head to her ear. ‘’He probably want to f-‘’ he began but he didn’t get to finish his sentence before a voice rang out, interrupting them.

‘’Billy!’’ the familiar voice of Neil Hargrove hollered down the hallway, the older man had a deathly glare on his face as he stared at his son who backed away from Chloe, a solemn expression crossing his face. Neil turned away as he met Chloe’s eye line a smile worming its way onto his face. ‘’Chloe’’ he greeted with a small nod.

‘’Mr Hargrove’’ she greeted back feeling awkward at the tense atmosphere.

‘’Oh please, call me Neil’’ he stated with a wave of his hand. ‘’Hope he wasn’t bothering you’’ he stated gesturing toward Billy who was looking down at the floor. 

‘’No, I just came to see if he was okay’’ she lied with a sheepish smile.

Neil furrowed his brows in a disapproving manner. ‘’I think you should be more worried about the other boy’’ he retorted a little sharply, making Chloe furrow her brows before Neil coughed, the fake smile making his face. ‘’I’m sorry, it’s just been a very long day and Billy has some chores to do’’ he stated politely before making his way up to Billy and lamping his hand onto his shoulder, Chloe noted Bily winced under his touch. ‘’We should be going, it was nice seeing you again Chloe’’ Neil greeted before giving Billy a nudge, a glare emanating on his face as he scowled at his son who followed him without any protest. Chloe watched with a curious gaze as the pair made their way down the hall and out of the school; something was definitely not right.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! sorry for the late update, its only been over a week but it feels like forever. I had to re-write this chapter four times before I was happy as I was suffering from severe writer's block. Their arent many more chapters to go after this so hopefully I can write and update in a timely manner, thanks to everyone who has read, commented and given me kudos so far! Hope you enjoy the chapter :)

The week had been long for Chloe, rumours still floated around about the fight and her part in it and Tina had ramped up her harassment against Chloe, the girl even going as far as to corner her in the girl's bathroom and warn her to stay away from Billy; not that she would want to go near him again, the boy was clearly insane Chloe had thought to herself plus he had been suspended for the week only showing back up to school on Friday. She had clocked him with his usual lackies, the crowds parting for him as he stomped his way down the corridor briefly making eye contact with her before he breezed past her without another word, she had noted the small bruise on his cheek noting he hadn't been at school that week so he the bruise definitely wasn’t from any fight he had been in. 

She had been thanking the higher heavens that it was the weekend, after the week she had all she wanted to do was chill out and watch films all weekend; Heather was going away with her parents for the weekend so it meant Chloe’s only company would be in the form of two dudes; ben and jerry. But in the case of Chloe, plans never seemed to manifest themselves. Tom was currently missing according to her mother, who has bustled into Chloe’s room in a flurry of panic when the younger boy didn’t turn up for their scheduled evening meal to which Chloe had rolled her eyes, thinking her mother was being overdramatic; that little stunt had earnt her the right to go out and find her little shit of a step-brother, god she hated that kid she thought as she wandered aimlessly down the streets of Hawkins. Tom was last seen at The Wheelers household, at least that’s what he had told Chloe but when she got there and found no signs of the dipshit she began to get annoyed, Mrs Wheeler had offered her directions to the Byers house and that’s where she was currently heading. She sighed to herself, wrapping her leather jacket tighter around her frame as the sun began to set and darkness began to fill the night sky, blotches of inky black erupting and swirling around the clouds signalling to her that it was near enough late evening. 

‘’Godsake’’ Chloe grumbled to herself, already dreading the long walk ahead of her. 

The only light provided was the small glow over the street lamps overhead, dread whirled in Chloe’s stomach as she realised that soon enough they would disappear when she would inevitably near the Byers house located on the deserted road; she had been there only once to drop Tom off and it creeped her out, couple that with the monster that she and Billy saw a few weeks ago and her heart began to go into overdrive. Her hands flew to her chest dramatically, a squeal escaping her mouth when she heard a roaring emanating from behind her, her legs turning to jelly as she stopped to face the sound; Chloe grimaced using her hand to shield her eyes as she realised the sound was coming from a car, the headlights piercing her vision as the driver laid obnoxiously on the horn before they turned the engine off. Chloe furrowed her brows, her eyes widening slightly as the driver stepped out of the vehicle; Billy lounged against the side of his door as he regarded her with a glare. 

Chloe scoffed and rolled her eyes turning her back to continue on with her treacherous walk, but she pause slightly when she heard Billy’s voice call out to her causing her to pause in her tracks and regard him with a piercing glare. Billy regarded her with the same look. ‘’The hell you doing Davenport?’’ Billy snarked at her leaning all of his weight on his open door.

‘’Why do you care?’’ she sassed back, her arms folded in a defensive manner. 

Billy scoffed. ‘’Couldn't give a shit just thought you’d be with your boyfriend’’ he sneered, his eyebrows drawn down at he stared her down.

Chloe rolled her eyes. ‘’Ricky isn’t my boyfriend’’ she stated defensively.

Billy laughed. ‘’could have fooled me’’ he stated rolling his bottom lip into his mouth as if he was trying to control his emotions.

‘’Whatever, it's none of your business if he was’’ she stated. 

Billy quirked a brow. ‘’Oh, really?’’ he asked stretching out his words, a dark undertone in his voice causing Chloe’s skin to pinprick with goosebumps. ‘’Don’t think he would be too happy to find out about our night together’’ he taunted in a sing-song tone, his tongue tracing his lips as he referred to the kiss they shared a few nights ago. 

Chloe widened her eyes slightly. ‘’He isn’t my boyfriend’’ she stated once again in a defeated tone, choosing not to address or argue with Billy’ words. 

Billy snorted. ‘’Whatever’’ he scoffed. ‘’You didn’t answer my question’’ he retorted. 

Chloe quirked a brow. ‘’What?’’ she asked completely lost on how Billy switched from one hundred to zero so quickly. 

Billy rolled his eyes. ‘’I’ll ask again Davenport, incase your too thick to understand’’ he emphasised slowly causing Chloe to glare at him. ‘’What are you doing out here?’’ he asked her taking his arms off his door to fold them across his broad chest, Chloe noted the way his muscles seem to go taut as she briefly licked her lips and then filtered her eyes away from his muscular arms, to the questioning look on his face his eyebrows quirked. 

‘’I’m looking for my step-brother’’ she stated.

Billy grunted under his breath. ‘’Guess we both got the short straw, huh?’’ he grumbled looking at the ground with clenched fists before he suddenly whipped his head up to meet Chloe’s inquisitive gaze. ‘’Get in’’ he instructed bluntly.

Chloe baulked. ‘’What? Why?’’ she asked. 

Billy sighed. ‘’Because I’m looking for Max and unless you want to be monster meat I suggest you listen to me for once’’ he grounded out with his jaw clenched. Chloe internally freaked out at the thought of being monster meat, but she also freaked at the prospect of being close to Billy again; she hadn’t spent any time with him since they completed their project. ‘’Hurry up, Davenport!’’ Billy called over his shoulder as his preened mullet disappeared behind the driver's side door.

Chloe paused wondering if it was a good idea but the sudden noise of a hooting howl convinced her otherwise, her legs couldn't move fast enough as she smacked into the passenger side of the Camaro and slammed the door shut.   
Billy looked over at her with a glare as he lit up a cigarette, Chloe regarded him with an eye roll at the fact she had used excessive force against his precious car. ‘’So, your playing babysitter too huh?’’ Billy scoffed out, smoke emanating from between his lips as he rolled the cigarette between his fingers. 

‘’Unfortunately’’ Chloe grimaced as she clicked the seat belt in as Billy started the car.

‘’Where were you heading anyways?’’ he asked tapping the steering wheel to the beat of the song blasting out of the radio speakers. Chloe paused, regarding his relaxed demeanour and wondered where the hell he had been in the last forty-eight hours, he didn’t seem to feel any awkwardness or tension between them not like Chloe did, Billy was just acting like nothing had happened and it was pissing her off.

‘’The Byers’’ she answered shortly, folding her arms with a huff. She caught Billy giving her a quizzical look out the corner of his eye before he smirked. 

‘’What's up your ass?’’ he drawled taking one last puff of his cigarette before he rolled down the window and flicked the bud out.

Chloe snorted. ‘’So we're just gonna pretend that you didn’t punch Ricky?’’ she asked.

Billy narrowed his eyes as he focused back on the road. ‘’Thought he wasn’t your boyfriend’’ he snarked out at her.

Chloe huffed. ‘’He’s not’’ she stated shortly.

Billy huffed. ‘’then why the fuck do you care?’’ he snapped at her, his grip tightening the steering wheel.

‘’Because it makes no sense’’ she stated as Billy turned his head slightly, catching her eye with an unreadable expression on his face. ‘’You don’t just hit someone like that over a car’’ she stated matter of factly.

‘’You do if someones threatening what is yours’’ he stated hotly. Chloe baulked slightly when she noted his tone and the intense look in his eyes as they flittered over to meet hers, his eyes travelling to her lips slowly before they trailed up to meet hers. 

‘’Well, a car isn’t worth a suspension’’ she grumbled under her breath, turning her head away from his intense gaze to rest her head on the window. Billy flitted his eyes back to the road, a glare emanating on his face as he grumbled under his breath, Chloe swore she heard him chunter on about someone getting under his skin but she couldn’t be sure.

‘’Yeah, well he grabbed you’’ Billy grumbled under his breath. Chloe peeled her head away from the window as she regarded him with a surprised expression, eyes widened and lips parted slightly in shock at his surprise confession.

Billy caught her expression from the corner of his eye. ‘’Don’t get it twisted, Davenport’’ he quickly stated, causing disappointment to filter through Chloe’s stomach as if a balloon had been let down. ‘’My dad used to grab my mom like that all the time, it just pissed me off’’ he admitted quietly, a silence emanating between the pair as Billy gripped the wheel, already regretting spilling his secrets. 

Chloe sighed. ‘’My dad used to do the same thing’’ she agreed quietly. ‘’When it wasn’t my mom it was me’’ she confessed. 

Billy huffed. ‘’that’s why you got so freaked out in the supermarket’’ he finished for her as if the sentence was left unsaid. Chloe furrowed her brows surprised he even remembered the incident, Chloe had been glad that she didn’t catch any more sights of him around here; she found out on TV that he was doing a tour in Indianapolis and he must have stopped off during a break. 

‘’yeah..I guess so’’ Chloe muttered not knowing what else to say. Billy seemed to sense her hesitancy, regarding her with a look before a smirk travelled onto his face.

‘’So, how come you're going to the Byers then?’’ he asked lightly causing Choe to smile to herself, grateful for the change in subject. 

‘’Mrs Wheeler pointed me in the direction’’ she stated with a small shrug, Billy glanced at her briefly a shark-like grin on his face as he licked his lips.

‘’Mrs Wheeler’’ he sang out her name. ‘’She did the same thing for me’’ he stated with a wink, his tongue tracing his lip again.

Chloe scoffed. ‘’You’re gross’’ she rebutted him.

Billy laughed. ‘’She’s hot and I’m a male, sue me’’ he retorted. 

Chloe glared, a bubble of anger suddenly spiking in her stomach. ‘’She’s old enough to be your mom’’ she retorted. 

‘’So? Nothing wrong with that’’ he scoffed as if her assumptions were nothing more than a joke. Chloe opened her mouth to protest but was interrupted when Billy nudged her knee with his hand, the intimate gesture sending bolts of electricity through her skin the pair pausing when they noted how close they were to each other. Billy licked his lips slightly as his gaze pierced with hers before he cleared his throat. ‘’we’re here’’ he stated gruffly sliding his eyes away from hers. 

Chloe looked away, pausing slightly when she noticed the familiar brown BMW situated in the car park. ‘’Steve’’ she muttered to herself, no sooner had she said his name the older boy appeared at the foot of the porch, his hands on his hips. Chloe noted Billy had already exited the car. 

‘’Am I dreaming or is that you Harrington?’’ Billy mused, fire dancing in his eyes as he regarded the older boy who gave him a bored look.

‘’Yeah it's me don’t cream your pants’’ he retorted in a bored tone before his eyes flicked over to Chloe who was getting out of the car. ‘’Chloe?’’ he asked.

‘’Yeah it's me’’ she stated looking between the two. 

‘’What are you doing here amigo?’’ Billy interrupted as he took off his leather jacket and threw it to the ground, the two boys coming to meet each other in the middle. 

‘’I could ask you the same thing..amigo’’ Steve finished in a sarcastic tone. Chloe looked between the two as Billy lit another cigarette, leaving it to dangle between his lips as he held onto his belt buckle regarding Steve with a serious expression.

‘’Okay, I’m not getting involved in this pissing contest between you two’’ Chloe stated gesturing to the two boys who were locked in a stare-off, she rolled her eyes as she pushed passed Steve who threw out a protest behind her shoulder as she barged her way into the house. Chloe found the faces of her brother and the rest of his gang looking back at her with a wide-eyed stare, she regarded Tom with a glare as she scanned the house noting the strange drawings littering the floor and the unused syringes laid on the side.

‘’What the fuck Tom?’’ she bit out at the younger boy who regarded her with a panicked look. ‘’Do you know how worried mom has been?’’ she blasted out to the younger boy.

‘’I told her I was with my friends’’ he snarked back at Chloe who regarded him with a glare.

Chloe scoffed. ‘’Yeah well now I’m here to take you home before she serves up my head on a platter’’ she spat out at him going to grab his arm, the younger boy stepped away from her impending grip.

‘’You need to leave, for your own good’’ Tom warned her as Chloe regarded him with a sardonic look before she burst out laughing.

‘’Good one’’ she retorted, her face dropping when she noted the panicked look on all the kids' faces. ‘’Wait, what's going on?’’ she asked taking in a strange atmosphere within the room.

‘’Do you think Billy knows were here?’’ Max asked the group of boys beside her, a panicked look on her face and Chloe glowered hating how they ignored her question.

‘’Well, yeah we could see your heads poking up through the window’’ Chloe stated matter of factly as she folded her arms impatiently, she really didn’t have time for this she thought. She noted Max’s eyes widen as the door behind them burst open, Chloe whirled around to see Billy standing by the front door a serious expression on his face.

‘’Well..well..well’’ he stated as he slammed the door shut. ‘’Lucas Sinclair, what a surprise’’ he muttered as he came to stand beside Chloe, his eyes roaming between Max and Lucas. 

‘’Billy go away’’ Max muttered trying to defuse the situation.

‘’I thought I told you to stay away from him Max’’ Billy muttered lowly an underlying warning in his tone. ‘’You disobeyed me and you know what happens when you disobey me’’ he warned lowly, making the hairs on the back of Chloe’s neck stand up. Suddenly, he grabbed onto Lucas the young boys eyes widening as Billy brought him up to his nose.

‘’Billy, stop!’’ Chloe commanded grabbing onto the wrist that was holding onto the young boy, holding it firmly in place as Billy breathed out heavily before flitting his eyes to hers, a stormy expression swirling in his electric blue irises. 

‘’Let go Davenport’’ he warned her. 

‘’No’’ Chloe stated firmly. ‘’You're being an idiot yet again’’ she reprimanded him. The kids' eyes widening at the fact she would so brazenly insult Billy, especially when he was on one. 

Billy’s lip curled. ‘’I’m telling you to let go, sweetheart’ he sneered. 

‘’Or what? You going to hit me too?’’ she challenged boldly a brow raised. Billy glared at her icily, his tongue reaching out to lick his lip as he processed the indecision running through his brain. 

‘’I don’t hit girls’’ he muttered under his breath sounding defeated before he glared back at Lucas. ‘’For your own good, stay away from Maxine!’’ he warned shoving the younger boy back, and effectively shrugging Chloe’s grip that held his wrist her hands fell limply at her side, the kids crowded around Lucas as they all huddled together looking wide-eyes at the two. 

Chloe looked away from Billy’s piercing gaze, and once again scanned the room noting the black sludgy liquid coming from the fridge, pursing her eyebrows in confusion she trudged over to it. 

‘’The fuck are you doing now Davenport?’’ she heard Billy’s voice echo from behind her as she reached for the door handle, ignoring the protests of her step-brother and his friends. Chloe wrenched open the fridge covering her nose from the putrid smell that hit her before she looked at the contents, her eyes widening when they happened upon the familiar object in the fridge. ‘’The fuck?’’ she heard Billy state, his voice closer this time as she noted him reach his hand forward to poke at the object.

‘’It’s the lab’’ Chloe muttered under her breath as she looked at Billy wide-eyed. He matched her panicked look slightly before retracting his hand and placing it over the top of hers, guiding her to shut the fridge; Chloe pushed down the electric bolts that she had been feeling before she turned back to the gang. ‘’You have a lot of explaining to do’’ she cried. Hopefully, they had a good explanation for this.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my favourite chapter to write! enjoy!

‘’Well?’’ Chloe asked impatiently, her hands on her hip as she scanned the panic look etched onto the kid's faces. 

Tom sighed, the first one to speak up. ‘’We can’t tell you’’ he stated simply as Chloe gauped at him before narrowing her eyes. 

‘’You're kidding me?’’ she chortled out in disbelief. ‘’We just found a fucking creature in the fridge and your refusing to open your mouth’’ she stated in disbelief watching as they flinched at her use of curse words, the kids opened their mouths but didn’t let out any words as they looked between one another. 

Chloe heard Billy scoff behind her. ‘’You're wasting your time’’ he drawled out. Chloe turned to glare at him watching the sardonic look etched onto his face. ‘’These little shits aren’t gonna spill’’ he started nodding his head toward the group who were giving the two adults a sheepish look.

‘’Yeah, well we know about the lab so they’re wasting time keeping quiet’’ Chloe responded cooly, her eyebrow-raising at the cocky expression on Billy’s face, his eyes twinkled as he made eye contact with her and nodded over to the group of kids who looked at them with disbelief.

‘’What do you know about the lab?’’ Max asked trying to keep her cool, the look on her face anything but.

Billy smirked. ‘’We know enough Maxine’’ he drawled smirking at the red-head who looked at him with a glare. 

‘’We know about Barb and the whole lab being responsible’’ Chloe stated as she caught Billy glaring at her. ‘’We also know about that weird-ass creature in there’’ she stated pointing with her thumb over her shoulder, in the direction of the fridge. 

‘’How do you know that?’’ Max asked her mouth struggling to close as she looked suspiciously between Chloe and Billy. 

‘’History’’ Billy drawled, and Chloe noted he had shifted on his feet, moving away from her to lean against the kitchen counter, his arms folded as he glared at the brat-pack in front of them. Chloe turned away from him to survey the kids once again her impatience flaring up, as she opened her mouth to demand what was going on before a door opening interrupted her. Steve came barrelling in with a scratch in his cheek and his hair dishevelled as he looked frantically between Chloe and the kids. 

‘’Took you long enough, Harrington’’ Billy quipped, his eyes shining in a challenging manner as he surveyed the older boy with a smirk. 

Steve glared at the blonde. ‘’If you’ve touch those kids I swear-‘’ he began to threaten as Billy let out a deep and rich laugh that rumbled from his chest and sent goosebumps flowing over Chloe’s arms. 

‘’Calm down mother hen, Davenport decided to play hero and stopped me’’ he stated nodding toward the girl with a glint in his eye. Chloe rolled her eyes at the pair, annoyed they were wasting her time as Steve made eye contact with her, his demeanour faltering slightly as a look of surprise etched onto his face.

‘’They also know about the lab’’ Mike Wheeler piped up from behind the trio. 

‘’Yeah I know’’ Steve admitted sheepishly scratching his head as the kids piped up, protesting that they hadn't been informed by him first. ‘’Yeah, yeah, I should have told you little shits but other things became a priority’’ he chided waving them off. 

‘’Look, this isn’t important now’’ Tom stated speaking up definitely as Chloe raised her eyebrows in surprise, her little step-brother certainly had some authority over the group. ‘’What’s important is we find the source and we kill it’’ he commented definitely hitting his fist inside his hand. 

Billy scoffed. ‘’Count me out’’ he stated. ‘’Maxine, you're coming home’’ he stated defiantly leaving no room for argument. 

Max narrowed her eyes. ‘’Billy-‘’ she began to protest. 

‘’Maax’’ he sang in a warning tone. ‘’I don’t give a shit what you were doing but it's not happening’’ he stated peeling himself from the worktop and going to grab Max, who stepped back with the boys crowding around her. Billy laughed. ‘’We're playing this game now, huh?’’ he chided. 

Chloe and Steve stepped forward ready to intervene at any moment. ‘’Max, you should go home we’ll take care of it’’ Chloe stated calmly trying to defuse the situation. 

‘’No!’’ Max stated defiantly her eyes narrowed at the pair. 

Billy laughed. ‘’No?’’ he asked mockingly taking a step forward, Chloe once again grabbing onto his wrist to stop him from causing any damage, he surveyed the girl with a glare.

‘’Max, we don’t have time to waste here so either listen to this bonehead’’ she stated gesturing toward Billy who gave her a glare. ‘’Or let her come with us and we’ll bring her back after’’ she compromised looking at Billy who gave her a scoff. 

‘’Yeah like that’s happening’’ he scoffed. 

‘’What do you suggest then?’’ Chloe asked folding her arms as she regarded the stubborn oath in front of her. 

Billy glared at the girl, his hand shrugged out of her grip on his wrist as he placed it on top of hers; the action not going unnoticed by the kids who looked at the pair with a knowing look. ‘’I’m guessing you shits need a car for this place’’ Billy spat out, his eyes gliding from Chloe’s to glare at the kids before he let go of her hand and walked around her to the door. ‘’Hurry up unless you idiots wanna die’’ he instructed over his shoulder leaving Steve, the kids and Chloe to all gaup after him.   
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...............................................................................................................  
The Camaro was a tight squeeze, especially with Billy’s long legs taking up most of the seats. The kids were all squeezed with Steve in the back while Chloe and Billy were situated up front, Max had offered to drive to which Billy told her it would be a cold day in hell before she got behind the wheel of his precious car; the kid had given Chloe a map and put her in charge of directing, something which was already proving to be a disaster.

‘’You sure you know where you're going?’’ Billy asked, glaring at her from the corner of his eye.

‘’Yes!’’ Chloe snapped holding the map at an odd angle, concentration emanating from her face as she scrutinised it carefully. 

‘’Excuse me for asking’’ he started. ‘’But we’ve circled this road two fucking times now!’’ he snapped at her. 

Chloe sighed. ‘’Well then why don’t you read it?’’ she spat back at him, her impatience growing by the minute. 

Billy gave her an incredulous look. ‘’I’m driving’’ he emphasised like she was a stupid child, his tone only serving to further annoy her. 

‘’Well, it’s not the first time you took your eyes off the road’’ she quipped at him, as she glared studiously at the map. 

‘’Can you maybe slow down a little?’’ Steve piped up from the back, his lanky body lying across the floor of the car whilst the kids squished into the backseat tightly against each other.

Chloe growled under her breath as she and Billy turned around at the same time. ‘’Shut up!’’ they both commanded in unison as the kids looked at them both wide-eyed, Chloe feeling the strain of having to concentrate on such a complicated map.

‘’Yeah, well at least I know how to read’’ Billy quipped as he spared a glance at Chloe who was still squinting at the map, her eyes widened in panic.

‘’take a left’’ she instructed. ‘’Oh my god, Billy take a left!’’ she commanded the boy swerving the car too late, causing it to spin wildly out of control the kids and Steve screaming in the back as it swerved and came to a stop in a pumpkin patch. 

‘’What the fuck?’’ Billy roared as he twirled around to Chloe who gave him a sheepish look.

‘’Oops,’ she stated shrugging her shoulders. 

Billy gave her an incredulous look as Choe turned to glare at her step-brother who had proceeded to kick her seat. ‘’What brat?’’ she bit out hotly glaring at the young boy.

‘’Can you get out please?’’ he asked hinting toward the empty field in front of them.

‘’There’s nothing here’’ Chloe started feeling annoyed that the gang had suddenly wasted her time. 

‘’You're wrong’’ Dustin sassed at the older girl who matched him with a glare. ‘’Now can you and your lover boy jut get out so we can finish this?’’ he stated. Chloe glared at the boys' attitude and the insinuation that she and Billy were lovers, they were nowhere near the fact and the insinuation made Chloe burn on the back of her neck, a blush creeping up and making her hot. 

‘’Watch your fucking mouth kid’’ Billy swore, making eye contact with the curly-haired boy through the rear-view mirror. Chloe heard him sigh before he got out of the car, she followed suit pulling the seat back ensuring Steve got out first followed by the kids. 

‘’now what?’’ Chloe bit out to her step-brother.

‘’Down there’’ he hinted pointing toward the gaping hole in the ground. ‘Hurry!’’ he called over his shoulder as Steve and the rest of the brat pack followed suit, Steve shouting protests at the over-eager kids leaving Chloe and Billy to bring up the rear, the two looking at each other with incredulous looks before joining the rest of the gang. Steve was the first to climb down followed by the kids, Chloe had offered to go last but Billy insisted she go before him so he could watch out for any strange things. 

‘Careful Hargrove, anyone would think you actually care about me’’ Chloe mused with a smirk etched onto her face. 

Billy scoffed. ‘’Fat chance, Davenport’’ he mused. ‘’I’m sending you to your death first’’ he joked with a sly smile, joining in on her banter. Chloe rolled her eyes gracing him with a middle finger to which Billy graced her with a manic laugh before she proceeded on down the tunnels nothing but the flash on a few torches for her to see. 

‘’Any of you shits die down here I'm getting the blame’’ she caught the end of Steve speech as he chucked a mask and gloves towards her and Billy. 

‘’You scared?’’ Billy mocked in her ear, making Chloe jump at how close his voice was goosebumps flashing down her skin. Chloe turned her head slightly baulking at the intensity that burned behind his blue irises, as they shone in the dark she could just about make out the faint outline of a smirk etching its way onto his golden face. 

Chloe scoffed. ‘’Shut it, Hargrove’’ she warned before sticking the mask over her nose and joining the rest of the gang. She paused when she heard screaming, Dustin laying on the ground crying about how something went in his eye before he regained his composure, the rest of the gang rolling their eyes before proceeding. 

‘’Idiot’’ she heard Billy mutter through his mask, his boots clambering behind her as she could practically feel him on her back. She tried to ignore the sensation pricking her skin when she felt Billy’s arm brush against her clothed one before she paused slightly causing him to crash into her back as he reached his hand out to steady it on her arm, Chloe returned with a grip on his arm at the scene in front of them. 

‘’What the hell?’ she whispered to the blonde her grip tightening on his forearm, a squeak emanating from her lips when she saw what appeared to be veins writhing around. 

‘’Anyone has a lighter?’’ Steve asked looking at the two older adults, Chloe giving a shrug as Billy scoffed before retrieving a lighter out of his pocket and tossing it towards Steve.

‘’ don’t lose it Harrington’’ Billy warned with a glower at the older boy, Steve rolled his eyes before he began to count down and suddenly throwing the lighter on the vines. 

‘’Shit, run!’’ Steve called ushering the kids out of the tunnel first, Chloe stood frozen for a millisecond her eyes widening at the piercing hissing sound emanating from the veins as they writhed around in pain. She couldn’t process it for much longer before she heard Billy call her name before he grabbed onto her hand and laced his fingers through hers before pulling her behind him. The kids shouted frantically at each other as they pulled one another up from the tunnels, the flames getting closer and closer to Chloe as they burned through the tunnel, the heat practically licking her body. Billy let go climbing up before her before she heard him curse and call her name. 

‘’Chloe!’’ he roared out. ‘’Chloe, fucking look at me!’’ he commanded. 

Chloe slowly tore her eyes away from the carnage before her, as she made eye contact with Billy a panicked look flashed across his eyes as his gaze bored down into hers. ‘’Grab my hand’’ he instructed thrusting it down to her, Chloe screamed when she saw the veins thrashing around before she quickly grabbed onto Billy’s hand their fingers intertwining slightly as he pulled her out of the tunnel with such force that it sent her crashing into his chest, her hands flying out to hold onto his forearms as his arms snaked themselves around her waist. She gripped onto his forearms attempting to steady herself while he retracting one of his hands from her waist, grabbing onto her chin slightly.  
‘’You okay?’’ he drawled out turning her head in his hand, his eyes inspecting every inch of her. 

‘’Yeah, I’m fine’’ she stated meekly, still in shock from what she had just witnessed. ‘’you can stop now’’ she instructed slightly batting his hands away from her, the hand on her chin coming to rest on her hip as they still held each other in a death grip. 

‘’Guys?’’ she heard her step-brother call out as Chloe turned her head to look at him, amusement flickered in his eyes as Chloe realised what he was staring at. Her eyes widened as she lightly pushed Billy away from her, the guy taken aback a little as an oomph sound emanated from his chest. ‘’I think its time to go’’ he stated signalling to the vans that began to hurtle down the road. 

‘’Shit, go! Go!’’ Steve ushered out as they began to clamber into Billy’s car, their drive to the Byers house becoming a frantic one as Billy peeled out of the dirt farm and into the road, his foot pressing urgently on the gas. They finally made it back to the Byers in one piece, the kids practically passed out in the back seat as Billy turned off the engine. 

‘’Alright, get out!’’ he commanded gesturing to Mike, Steve and Dustin who woke up with a groan rubbing sleep from their eyes. Chloe got out of the passenger side to let them out, before biding them goodnight and joining Billy in the passenger side. 

The ride home was pretty quiet, the sound of the radio emanating over the cab as Billy made the not so long trip back to the Davenports in order to drop them off; well at least that’s what Chloe thought was happening, imagine her surprise when they pulled up outside Billy’s house instead, the familiar brown pick up truck waiting in the driveway and the glow of light in the living room made Chloe suspect Neil Hargrove was waiting for his prey. 

‘’Maxine, go in and tell them where you’ve been’’ Billy instructed to the red-head who gave him a questioning look, Chloe mirroring it confused as to why they came here first. ‘’Just go Max!’’ Billy commanded glaring at the redhead who scrambled over the passenger seat that Chloe had taken the liberty of lifting for her, she flashed Chloe a small smirk before making her way back into the house wordlessly, stopping to wave a little at Tom who flashed her a smile.

‘’Okay, that was odd’’ Chloe commented as Billy made his way out fo the Hargroves driveway. Billy snorted with a small smile choosing not to comment, instead, he remained silent on the way to the Davenport’s house humming to himself as he made his way onto their drive. Chloe regarded his behaviour with a questioning brow before getting out of the car to let her brother out. 

‘’Davenport’’ Billy called out to the girl, who made eye contact with Tom as he flashed her a knowing look. 

‘’Tom, go inside ill be right in’’ she instructed. ‘’Now’’ she commanded through gritted teeth sending a glare toward her step-brother who flashed her a smile before he bounded over to the house and trough the front door. Chloe leaned down as she looked at Billy, who was smiling over at her gesturing for her to sit back in the sit. ‘’You're not kidnapping me?’’ she joked with a half-smile as Billy laughed at her. 

‘’Not a chance, I’d get fed up of you in a day and bring you back’’ Billy stated playfully, clicking his tongue. 

Chloe clicked her tongue. ‘’Whatever you say Hargrove’’ she mused. ‘’So, what do you want?’’ she asked getting to the point, Billy looked at her with an unreadable expression on his face before he sighed. 

‘’I beat the shit out of Lancaster because fo you’’ he quietly admitted to himself as if Chloe hadn’t heard his strange confession. 

Chloe looked at him wide-eyed, her heart beating furiously in her chest as she licked her chapped lips. ‘’Why?’’ she asked. 

‘’Because’’ Billy drawled with a shrug. 

Chloe narrowed her eyes. ‘’Because what?’’ she asked feeling a little frustrated at his lack of an answer. 

‘’Because you get under my fucking skin, that’s why’’ Billy stated a glare on his face. 

‘’Excuse me?’’ Chloe asked incredulously. 

‘’you’re a pain in the ass Davenport, but for some reason, I actually enjoy being around you’’ he confessed as he looked at the dashboard, a tinge of pink on his face. He whirled around to meet her. ‘’Tell anyone and your dead’’ he warned her. 

Chloe scoffed. ‘’God, I cannot believe you’’ she fumed as Billy shot his eyebrows up in confusion. ‘’You practically tell me you like spending time with me and the threaten me, your like a freaking robot with no em-‘’ she ranted but was cut off when Billy grabbed onto her arm and pulled her toward him effectively crashing their lips together; their tongues meshed in perfect sync as Chloe threaded her fingers through his blonde curls before the lack of oxygen became too much and they broke apart, Billy panting his face inches away from hers. 

‘’I fucking like you, okay? That what you wanna hear?’’ he grounded out. ‘’you’re the only girl who keeps me on my toes in this shithole’’ he admitted.

‘’Wow,’’ Chloe breathed genuinely shocked. ‘’I suppose I like you too’’ she winked playfully at him causing him to laugh at her. 

‘’You better go in before Bill comes out and chops my balls off’’ he grunted out as Chloe rolled her eyes, before making her way out of the car. ‘’I’ll see you at school’’ Billy stated a playful glint in bis eyes as he graced her with a famous wink.

‘’See you then’’ Chloe mused before shutting the door, her heart beating rapidly in her chest as she watched the Camaro peel out of her driveway and into the foggy night, wondering if anything would really change at all.


	24. Chapter 24

Monday had rolled around quicker than Chloe had anticipated, much to her dismay. She had been nervous all weekend, the sick feeling in her stomach hadn’t subsided and she hadn’t seen Billy for the remainder of the weekend which only surveyed to worry her further. Trepidation ran through Chloe’s veins as Steve pulled up to the double doors of Hawkins High, they older boy offered a ride to both Chloe and Heather during the weekend and Chloe was happy she didn't have to ensure walking to school, even if it meant enduring Tom who had also been present in the car before Steve dropped him off by the double doors; as soon as he pulled up to Hawkins Chloe’s hands began to shake, sweat laced her fingers as she felt the cool metal of the door handle grace her fingers. 

‘’Chloe’’ she heard Heather call out to her, the mousey girl masking a look of confusion on her face one of her eyebrows quirked up as she surveyed her friend. ‘’Are you okay?’’ she asked worriedly. Heather knew a little bit of what occurred between her and Billy during the weekend, but she didn’t know anything about the lab or the strange creature that adorned it and Chloe thought it was better off that way. 

‘’Yeah’’ Chloe muttered feeling nervous at the prospect of coming face to face with blonde-haired Californian, his confession still ringing in her ears making Chloe question his intentions slightly. 

‘’Okay,’’ Heather stated with a small wink, knowing what was on her best friends mind. Chloe gave her a meek smile back before she finally wrenched the BMW door open, the biting December breeze hitting her causing a chill to run down her spine, the sun shining through the trees despite the biting temperature. Chloe thought it was strange with Christmas approaching soon that the sun should shine, it was always cold in Nashville at this time of year. Her small mini tangent in her mind came to a ceasefire when she spotted Billy hanging out with his friends, his muscular frame leaning on his car as he laughed along with whatever dumb thing Tommy H said a smile lighting up his face, suddenly he broke away as his head swivelled round to meet hers. Chloe stood motionless, her eyes widening and her mouth gaping as a blush crept up onto her cheek at thought of being caught staring; her heart fluttered when Billy sent a grin her way, winking in her direction a glint lighting up in his eyes. Chloe went wide-eyed at the contact, her mouth not moving as Billy sent her a quick smirk and re-directed his attention back to his friend his gaze slowly sliding from hers. 

Chloe scrambled away from the scene suddenly feeling embarrassed, as she scurried across the parking lot and through the doors of Hawkins High, practically running up to her locker Heather hot on her heels. Chloe wrenched open her locker burying her head inside and gathering her books for the day when a voice interrupted her.   
‘’God, I nearly lost you’’ Heather’s familiar voice rang out, a smirk stretched out on her face when Chloe met her eye line as she leant on the locker next to Chloe’s. ‘’Oh my god, you're like a freaking tomato!’’ she exclaimed a bit too loudly drawing everyone's attention. 

‘’I’m not’’ Chloe retorted hotly, a tinge of bitterness lacing her voice. 

Heather smirked. ‘’Is someone getting hot thinking about Billy’s lips?’’ she quipped, a hint of mischief dancing in her brown eyes. 

‘’Keep your voice down!’’ Chloe hissed at the girl who only chuckled in amusement. ‘’Yeah, we kissed a couple of times its no big deal’’ Chloe shrugged trying to act nonchalant, despite the fact, her heart was beating wildly. 

‘’Aww, how sweet’’ a sickly voice cooed from behind Chloe, the young girl turning on her heel to meet the grinning face of Tina, Carol and Samantha who looked at her with piercing glares on their faces. 

‘’What do you want?’’ Chloe bit out her patience already wearing thin. 

Tina mocked gasped, a hand flying to her chest. ‘’Can’t a girl just hang around?’’ she asked. 

‘’No’’ Chloe fired back bitterly folding her arms as she glared at the curly-haired girl.

‘’Shame’’ Tina cooed sarcastically, before narrowing her eyes. ‘’I think it’s pretty bold of you to be making up lies’’ she stated pretending to examine her nails, before flickering her gaze back to Chloe with a dangerous glint in her eye. 

Chloe scoffed. ‘’Whatever, believe what you want’’ she started slamming her locker shut and turning her back on the girl, done with the conversation. 

‘’You're bold to act so nonchalant, I wonder what Billy would think of your tale-telling’’ Tina stated as Chloe stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes widening in panic as she surveyed the girl. ‘’Catch you at lunch’’ she winked before slinking off her locker her minion throwing her evil looks as they walked past her. Shit, she was so dead.   
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Chloe was freaking out. To her utter horror, the first few classes seemed to pass by within a blur and she hadn’t even encountered Billy during that time, since they only shared world history together and it didn’t occur on a Monday. Her belly was doing somersaults as she stepped out into the corridor, agreeing to meet Heather and Steve in the cafeteria for lunch she knew it was where Billy usually hung out and the thought of seeing him again made her feel nervous, plus the added worry fo Tina’s threat hung over her head. Usually, she didn’t talk about or approach Billy in school and she didn’t know if that still stood either way, he wasn’t going to be happy to know that she had been talking about their shared kiss. 

Chloe heaved a sigh as she stepped through the double doors, surveying the scenery before her. No sight of Billy, she mentally thought which was odd but then she noted Tommy H and the others laughing obnoxiously a few tables over meaning it was only a matter of time before he appeared. That meant she had at least five minutes to dodge him and scurry over unnoticed to where Steve and Heather were sitting, sidled up in a corner the mousy haired girl giving her an enthusiastic wave. Chloe breathed deeply before making her way over to the direction of her designated table, she nearly made it halfway there when the voice she had been dreading all day stopped her. 

‘’Wow, here she is ladies and gents’’ she heard Tina stated in a sickly-sweet manner. Chloe stopped in her tracks, her hands fisted into her palms her nails digging in and leaving small indents in her skin as she turned to survey the girl, who was leaning against the table beside Tommy H. ‘’The girl who cried wolf’’ she mused.

‘’That makes no sense’’ Chloe fired back trying to change the subject.

Tina laughed. ‘’Who the hell even cares, nerd?’’ she challenged. ‘’Why don’t you tell everyone what you have been up to?’’ she challenged. Chloe looked around noting the cafeteria had gone silent, peoples whispering amongst themselves about the latest drama that had ensured. 

‘’I don’t know what you mean’’ Chloe denied. Denial was the safest option.

Tina pulled a face. ‘’really?’’ she cooed in a mocking manner. ‘’Well, I’m sure we can both fill Billy in’’ she stated with a smug smile, her gaze flickered over Chloe’s shoulder.

‘’Fill me in on what’’ she heard Billy’s deep voice vibrate behind her, Chloe baulked noting how close his voice was to the shell of her ear, she felt his arm graze against hers. Denim on denim. 

‘’Little Chloe here has been spreading lies’’ Tina chastised like she was a small child. 

Billy snorted. ‘’Oh yeah? What exactly?’’ he challenged, but she knew his gaze wasn’t on Tina.

‘’That you guys kissed a few times’’ Tina stated chortling with an obnoxious laugh. 

Chloe shut her eyes, preparing to hear a laugh or a flurry of denial but to her surprise, Billy only scoffed. ‘’yeah we did’’ he admitted. ‘’anything else you nosey cows want to know?’’ he asked as Chloe opened her eyes, surprise fluttered across her face as she made eye contact with him. Billy looked back at her with an amused grin sending her a wink, before he turned back to Tina with a scowl. 

‘’W-what?’’ Tima asked gobsmacked. 

‘’What? You want us to fucking demonstrate?’’ he grounded out as he folded his arms. Chloe baulked at the idea, embarrassment fluttering through her chest. 

‘’I-‘’Tina started.

‘’You..you what?’’ Billy mocked mimicking her. ‘’Listen, don’t know how many times I have to tell you to stay away from me’’ Billy warned. ‘’But now the list includes her’’ he stated pointing a thumb over at Chloe. 

‘’Billy-‘’Tina started.

‘’If I catch you going near her again, I’ll make your life living fucking hell’’ he warned her lowly, his eyebrows drawn down. ‘’Understand?’’ he asked cupping a hand to his ear. 

‘’yes,’’ Tina muttered meekly. 

‘’What?’’ Billy asked. 

‘’yes, I understand’’ Tina stated a bit more clearly, her eyes filtering to the floor. 

‘’Good;’’ Billy gritted out. ‘’You wanna get out of here?’’ he asked nudging Chloe who looked at him wide-eyed, the boy not even giving her a chance to answer before he grabbed her hand, lacing his fingers through hers and pulling her out of the prying eyes of the cafeteria. Chloe caught Heather’s gaze, the girl giving her a thumbs up before she disappeared behind the doors. 

Chloe failed behind Billy, the older boy pulling her behind him as she failed to keep up with his steps. Billy didn’t let go of her hand until they were in the parking lot, the piercing sun beating down on the pair as he let go of her hand. ‘’get in’’ he instructed pointing to his car. 

Choe hesitated. ‘’I-wont we get in trouble?’’ she asked, grimacing at how off-key her voice sounded.

Billy gave her a grin. ‘’That’s the fun part, baby’’ he stated with a wicked grin, Choe’s heart fluttering at the endearing nickname, the blonde boy opening the passenger door gesturing for her to get in. Chloe smiled slightly before getting into the car, her heart fluttering at the grin Billy was giving her, the older boy peeling out of the parking lot an excited grin on his face as he made quick eye contact with Chloe before filtering to the road. 

The drive went by in comfortable silence, Chloe’s eyebrows raised when the car came to a halt the engine dying slowly. Billy puffed on his cigarette as he sat quietly, drinking in the surroundings; a dirt path lined with trees with no leaves and a crumbling wall lined with tin cans that had seen better days. 

‘’You kidnapping me, Hargrove?’’ Chloe quipped with a sly grin on her face. Billy lolled his head slightly, his hooded stare meeting hers with a mischievous glint in his eye. 

‘’Don’t need to sweetheart’’ he stated playfully, his eyes rolling down the length of her body before he met her eye with a cheeky grin. ‘’You’re pretty much mine now anyway if you want to be’’ he stated with a shrug as Chloe’s heart began to hammer out of her chest the words paying around in her head like a recorded tape, a mini freak out playing a track in her head. 

Chloe grinned. ‘’I don’t know guess you’ll have to work for it’’she stated with a wink, covering up her insecurities and doubts. She knew there was something with Billy, she liked the guy but she also knew who he was and the reputation that proceeded him, there was no way she could just push her doubts down. 

Billy clicked his tongue unaware of her inner turmoil. ‘’Works for me’’ he stated with a sly grin before getting out of his car and leaving Chloe to follow up, the cigarette butt squashing under his heavy boot. ‘’You ever been shooting?’’ he queried. 

‘’No’’ Chloe started shaking her head, her dad would never allow guns in the house.

‘’Want to?’’ Billy asked nonchalantly, making his way to the car and pulling a small pistol from the glove box. 

Chloe’s eyes widened. ‘’What the hell?’’ she hissed at him. ‘’You keep it in there?’’ she asked.

Billy shrugged. ‘’Where else would I keep it?’’ he asked. 

Chloe rolled her eyes. ‘’Why do you even have one of those?’’ she asked folding her arms. 

Billy baulked. ‘’Because’’ he trailed off not giving an explanation, as he regarded her with an impassive look sighing when he saw the questioning look on her face. ‘’I got it when we found that thing at the lab, though if it came after us I could shoot it’’ he muttered.

Chloe widened her eyes in surprise, not expecting that answer before a sly grin made its way onto her face. ‘’Aww did big bad Billy want to protect little old me?’’ she asked teasingly, placing her hand on her chest. 

Billy snorted, a lazy grin stretched onto his face. ‘’Yeah, I did it to protect you’’ he admitted with a lazy shrug. ‘’Now, do you wanna shoot this thing or what?’’ he asked her.   
Chloe pursed her lips. ‘’I don’t know how..’’ she trailed off awkwardly.

Billy’s eyes lit up. ‘’I’ll show you, that’s if you want to’’ he started rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

Chloe smiled happy that he was asking for her consent. ‘’Okay, I’ll give it a go’’ she shrugged, as Billy threw her a smile and then proceeded to stand behind her. 

‘’Okay, hold the gun’’ he instructed holding it out to her. Chloe grasped it the cool metal feeling cold on her fingers. ‘’Now raise it like this’ he instructed one of his hands held onto her arm, gently raising it up whilst the other cupped her hand that was holding the gun, one of his fingers stretching onto the catch, ‘’Pull it back and fire’’ he whispered by the shell of her ear, his minty breath fanning her ear sending a shiver down her spine. Chloe gasped in shock when the gun went off, a loud bang echoing around the trees, making the birds squawk as they flocked to the sky. 

‘’That was close’’ Billy muttered in her ear, as he retrieved the gun from her hand and set it aside. His other hand ran the length of her arm as he spun her around, eliciting a gasp from Chloe when she met his bright blue eyes dancing mischievously as they bored into hers. 

Chloe noted a stray curl hanging by his eye, her hand reaching out to caress it back onto his forehead she noted how Billy closed his eyes briefly before they fluttered open and met hers with an intense burning in them as his gaze pierced hers. ‘’Where did you learn to shoot a gun?’’ she asked him, trying to keep her cool when his hand wandered to rest on her hips. 

‘’When I was ten’’ he admitted as Chloe’s eyes widened. 

‘’Ten?’’ she asked in disbelief.

‘’yeah, Neil took me and told me I had to be a man and learn something’’ he stated sounding bitter. God, what an asshole Chloe thought not surprised at the confession. ‘’Mom had left and I was being a pussy, so he took me to shoot a gun’’ Billy stated his eyes catching a guarded look as they slinked away from hers.

Chloe reached to touch his face, his eyes looking back to hers; sadness and guilt filling them. ‘’Your dads an asshole, Billy’’ she stated. ‘’Your not a pussy just because you missed your mom’’ she said attempting to console him, she knew it wasn’t one of her strongest fortes but she could try. 

Billy scoffed. ‘’Yeah, Neils a real asshole’’ he stated gritting his teeth. ‘’Guess its where I get it from’’ he muttered to himself. 

Chloe scoffed. ‘’Fuck, Neil and fuck Matthew’’ she stated bitterly. 

Billy quirked a brow. ‘’Matthew? This some secret lover your not telling me about?’’ he joked, an amused twinkle in his eye. 

‘’My dad’’ Chloe stated. ‘’Real asshole’’ she muttered. 

‘’Guess we had something in common all along then’’ Billy stated. ‘’Now we got this serious shit out the way, maybe it’s time to spice things up a bit’’ Billy stated a gleam in his eye.  
‘’Billy w-‘’ Chloe stated but was cut off by Billy picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder, a squeak left her mouth. ‘’put me down’’ she protested weakly, laughter bubbling in her chest as it escaped her mouth. 

‘’ Don't think so’’ Billy stated amused. ‘’God, you have a great ass’’ he smirked giving it a light slap. 

‘’Billy I swear-‘’ she threatened lightly as she placed her down on his car hood, one hand on her hip and the other landing on her cheek, his denim-clad thighs pushing in between hers. ‘to god’’ Chloe finished breathily. 

Billy chuckled. ‘’God, can't save you now’’ he stated cheekily, his hand brushed her cheek before it made its way to the back of her head as he grabbed it, and pulled her forward into an earth-shattering kiss. Chloe fisted his curls trying to gain better leverage to deepen the kiss, a growl escaped from Billy’s lips before he pulled away cutting it short, the pair panting as their foreheads connected together. ‘’You drive me mad, Davenport’’ Billy uttered his breath cascading her face.

‘’Ditto’’ Chloe whispered contently. 

‘’Think it's safe to say your pretty much mine now, Davenport’’ Billy boldly declared with a cheeky grin. 

Chloe hummed. ‘’take me out for ice cream and I’ll think about it’’ she stated boldly. 

‘’Deal’’ Billy agreed quickly before rushing back to kiss her. Chloe kissed him back eagerly, hoping to God that he was serious.


	25. Chapter 25

7 months later.

The summer of 85 was proving to be a hot one, Chloe grunted as she swept the beads of sweat sticking to her forehead, as she struggled to get the last piece of stray equipment out of the pool she hated when those little brats left them behind, she didn’t know what was worse the kids who left them or the mother’s who actively encouraged it by ignoring the kids and checking out some other scenery which Chloe did not appreciate.

Chloe gritted her teeth as she gripped the pole in her hand, her toes teetering on the edge of the pool as she leaned over a tad bit too far groaning as it went out of her reach and she began to slip, her eyes widening as she prepared to hit the water with a splash but hands flew around her waist effectively saving her. Chloe gasped when she was pulled back into a hard chest, hands latching tightly around her waist.

‘’Careful sweetheart’’ Billy breathed down her ear. ‘’wouldn’t want you to fall’’ he breathed, his breath caressing her ear and eliciting goosebumps down her arm as he spun her around and landed her with a hasty kiss on her lips before he moved to kiss her neck. 

‘’Billy’’ Chloe groaned breathily. 

Billy chuckled as he pulled away looking into her eyes, his blue orbs dazzling with a glint as a half-smile crept onto his face. ‘’You know we could finish this tonight’’ he stated with a cheeky grin.

Chloe baulked. ‘’Tonight?’’ she blushed, her face feeling hot knowing what he was hinting at, the cementing of their relationship.

‘’Yeah, only if you want to’’ he asked with a small shrug, to her surprise he had been pretty patient with her so far.

‘’Yeah I’d like that’’ she stated with a small blush.

Billy chuckled flicking the tip of her nose. ‘’Could meet tonight at motel six? It’s got a pool that’s very quiet..very private’’ he stated coyly biting his lip.

Chloe bit her lip letting out a laugh. ‘’Don’t think I need any swimming lessons’’ she stated bashfully playing along with his innuendo game.

Billy hummed. ‘’See, I think you do I just don’t think you had the right teacher yet’’ he finished smoothly looking up from under his eyes lashes. 

Chloe’s stomach fluttered as she nodded wordlessly as she heard Billy chuckle before his thumb brushed her cheek. ‘’I’ll see you tonight at 8 then, get ready for the work out of your life’’ he stated.

‘’Uh-huh,’’ Chloe nodded not being able to form a coherent sentence. 

‘’I’ll see you later’’ he crooned at her as he removed his hand and gave her a wink before he sauntered off to take his position on the lifeguard chair leaving Chloe’s imagination to run wild.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..........................................................  
Chloe got ready after work, blow-drying her hair and putting on her signature lipstick as she kissed the mirror for good luck, something she had always done when she was a child some strange habit her mother had taught her. She narrowed her eyes slightly when she spotted Tom lingering in the doorway, the young boy eyeing her skeptically before he broke out into a grin.

‘’Hot date?’’ he asked her with a grin.

Chloe grimaced at hearing her fourteen-year-old brother speaking to her like that. ‘’Ugh, your such a little dweeb’’ she spat out at him in a disgusted tone, the younger boy rolling his eyes in amusement.

‘’Your one to talk, kissing the mirror-like some lovesick puppy’’ he berated her. ‘’Got a date with that mullet-headed freak?’’ he asked tusking his lip in disapproval, it was no secret Tom didn’t really like Billy, not after all the stuff that went down last year, but her mom was more than thrilled and that’s all that counted for her.

‘’Ugh get out of my room you insect’’ she demanded picking up her pillow and throwing it at her head. 

Tom dodged the pillow. ‘’Mom! Chloe’s attacking me again!’’ he called out as Chloe narrowed her eyes, the little shit she thought. 

‘’Tom leave your sister alone’’ she heard her Mom call from the doorway before she heard her footsteps join her, Raya lingered in the doorway as she looked at her daughter with a longing look. ‘’Go and brush your teeth’’ she instructed him as she heard her brother moan under his breath, muttering something about moms being no fun before he retreated.

‘’What?’’ Chloe asked feeling embarrassed at the look on her mom's face.

‘’You look beautiful honey’’ she cooed. ‘’Now I like Billy, but I don’t want to be a grandma anytime soon so please be careful’’ she stated handing Chloe a foiled package.

Chloe baulked in embarrassment. ‘’Mom’’ she groaned.

‘’Just have fun but be safe’’ she stated.

‘’Noted’’ Chloe muttered dryly under her breath before getting ready for her hot date, trepidation ran through her veins as she wondered how the night would go little did she know it was about to get a whole lot stranger.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
Chloe hopped into her Cherry Chevrolet, she had finally learned to drive over the spring and had passed her test thanks to Billy, who had let her practice in his Camaro much to her surprise. Her hands gripped the wheel, sweat coating her hands as she realised what was about to happen tonight, it's not that she didn’t want to it just scared her, what if she was no good? What if he left? All those questions raced round in her head as she took her eyes off the road momentarily distracted. 

A sudden chip on her windscreen sent her spinning out of control, as her car swerved to the side stopping in a bush as Chloe hissed between her teeth, a sharp pain searing her head as she was sent crashing to the side. She hissed reaching up to touch her forehead, blood dripping off her fingers as she tried to start her car.

‘’God damn, piece of shit!’’ she swore under her breath as she wrenched open the door, groaning when she landed on her hands before pushing herself up. She looked at her car, screaming internally as she saw it was completely wrecked. ‘’Fuck!’’ she started hitting her car door, the red paint completely scratched off as she surveyed the large dent in her side. Great, her mom was going to kill her she thought momentarily before she was interrupted by a squeak.

‘’Hello!’’ she called out, hearing a rustle. ‘’hello! Who's there?’’ she asked feeling annoyed. ‘’I said who's there?’ she asked feeling impatient. Chloe realised a blood-curdling scream when she felt something grip her ankle, the fore dragging her back as she attempted to claw onto the ground in order to get some stability.   
The force wrenched her off the side of a post she had managed to cling onto, as it dragged her into the darkness her screams echoing off into the night, little did Chloe know she was in for a long and scary summer.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I am so so sorry about the lack of update recently! I only have five more chapters left and I want to make sure I end this story on a good note, I have also been focused on university and have been writing my other fic Kate. Hope you enjoy the chapter! Sorry it's short, but I am writing the next chapter as we speak and it's going to be a long one so prepare yourselves for a bumpy ride.

Billy was furious. His jaw twitched as he sat perched in his lifeguard chair, the sun beaming down on him as he thought about last night, he had never been stood up like that and not by his girlfriend, no less. His mouth curled up into a grimace as he surveyed the screaming children in the pool, their shrieks making his ears bleed as they splashed around happy and content with their meaningless little lives, god wait till they grow up he thought bitterly. 

He rolled his eyes under his aviators as he scanned the pool area looking for danger once more until he spotted her rushing through the crowds of adults and children, some guy yelling at her as she pushed past him. Billy curled his fists wanting to deck the guy who dared to mouth off at her, as he sat forward observing her entering the cleaning closet in a haste. 

Billy curled his lip, scanning his eyes around the pool and spotting his dweeby co-worker Henry. ‘’Hey!’’ he called out climbing down off the lifeguard tower. Henry’s beady eyes scanned as they looked at Billy, the skinnier boy clearly intimidated by the blonde male as he looked wide-eyed and pointed at himself. ‘’Yeah, you’’ Billy confirmed. ‘’Watch my tower!’’ he commanded not waiting for an answer before he moved through the crowd, ignoring the crooning looks of the girls and housewives and ensuring he bumped extra hard into the guy who dared to raise his mouth at Chloe. 

Billy ignored Heather as she called out to him before he wrenched open the closet door noting Chloe standing stiffly, her back to him as sweat poured down her body and soaking her red swimsuit. Billy would have found the idea of that pretty attractive, minus the sweat but he was so pissed off with her that he looked past it. ‘’What the hell Chlo?’’ he asked, noting her stiffen at his voice but not turning to face him. ‘’Hello!’’ he called out waving his hand in the air. ‘’You stand me up with no phone call, no apology or explanation and now you ignore me. I haven’t been stood up like that ever’’ he grunted. ‘’Chloe!’’ he called out reaching out to grab her arm as he turned her around, his eyes widened at her state. 

Sweat clung to her hair like a second skin as it glistened off her skin, her eyes were puffy and zoned out like she was looking through him. ‘’Are you okay?’’ he asked going for the softer approach, Max had advised him to be softer and not be such a brute. ‘’Chloe’’ he asked urgently getting worried about her lack of response.  
Finally, she connected her eyes to his as she stared at him. ‘’Stay away from me Billy’’ she warned in a low tone before she shrugged out of his grip and walked past him, leaving Billy to wonder what the hell just happened.   
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Billy was finishing his shift. He hadn’t seen Chloe for the remainder of the day, the young girl had been sent home by their boss when he took in her altered state, and Billy had to endure twenty-one questions from Heather who proceeded to accuse him of hurting her. Billy had rolled his eyes at the persistence of the mousey-haired girl before he managed to calm her down, but now he was the only one left as he cleaned out the pool the glow of the moonlight and the bright pool lights echoed off the water making it glisten as he became deep in thought about the events of today.

Chloe definitely wasn’t herself, sure she could be bratty at times and normally that would turn him on but today she seemed off colour and not herself. He bit his lip trying to figure out what had happened during the last 24 hours, images that he hadn’t thought of in months came flood back to him; the lab and that weird-ass monster that they both found on the table, the demo-dogs. But all of this was gone, that weird kid closed the gate and it was all over. But what if it wasn’t a voice echoed in his head..what if it came back and got someone else other than that weird Byers kid he wondered aloud.   
His eyes widened in realisation when he thought back to seeing Chloe earlier today, she had been cradling an ice pack against her skin despite the fact it was currently summer, the temperature hadn’t been that hot over the past few days and why would she need an ice pack? He also noted she was opening chemicals, he knew full well if anyone drank that shit they would die, but maybe Chloe wasn’t human after all.  
‘’Shit’’ he whispered under his breath, realisation hitting him. The monster was back and Chloe was its host.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God, I am finally back! I am so so sorry for not being able to update as soon as I wanted too, I was suffering writer's block and then life got in the way but I hope this chapter has been worth the wait, as I stated before only a few more chapters before I finish this story and I will try my best to get it finished soon! Hope you enjoy :)

Billy couldn’t stop thinking as he drove home from his shift that night, he had hoped his assumptions were wrong but the more he thought about Chloe’s strange behaviour that day, the more he couldn’t shake off the bad feeling spreading throughout his chest. 

‘’stay away from me Billy’’ the ominous warning kept replaying over in his head, as he gripped the steering wheel tightly in his hand before the small house on Cherry Lane came into view. Billy shut the engine off, getting out of his car and slamming the door shut cursing as he nearly tripped over Max’s skateboard that was left out on the porch, he noted the dent in it meaning the little shit had only gone and broken another board. His dad was going to be pissed when he found out, but lucky for her their parents weren’t here and wouldn’t be for another two weeks, something about Susan’s mom breaking her leg meaning the little shitbird was left with him yet again, he wondered why she didn’t want to go but he figured she didn’t want her summer being ruined. Makes two of us, he thought bitterly as he swiped it up.

‘’Hey, shitbird!’’ he hollered out as he slammed the door behind him. ‘’You left your skateboard’’ he stated throwing it down onto the living room floor, the wheels hitting with a dull thud onto the wooden floorboards.

Max turned her head to glare at him, the television illuminating her face as she scrunched her eyes up to meet his. ‘’You jackass, you're going to make it worse!’’ she cried out.

Billy scoffed. ‘’Yeah? Well don’t leave it out on the porch, bearly broke my fucking neck’’ he cursed out at her.

Max rolled her eyes. ‘’Your dramatic’’ she sassed under her breath. Ever since that night Max had emasculated Billy, their relationship changed the little shit wasn’t afraid of him anymore.

Billy gritted his teeth. ‘’Whatever, Neil’s gonna be pissed’’ he grumbled slamming his keys down and thumping his way across the floorboards to their living room, taking a seat in Neil’s chair. 

Max looked at him, eyebrow raised. ‘’You’re in a mood’’ she observed.

Billy scoffed. ‘’yeah, no shit’’ he grumbled running a hand over his face, tiredness setting in.

‘’Chloe finally dump you?’’ she sassed tilting her head to the side, she always joked that Chloe was too good for Billy something which always hit him deep even if it was a joke. He always knew it.

‘’No’’ he grumbled feeling deflated. ‘’But somethings wrong’’ he stated pursing his lips. 

Max sat up straight, concern lacing her eyes. ‘’What’s wrong? Is she sick?’’ she asked worriedly, she always liked Chloe and the two acted like sisters most of the time especially when they ganged up on Billy.

‘’No, it’s something else’’ he stated. ‘’Something bigger’’ Billy finished concern lacing his voice as Max looked at him in confusion. ‘’Do you remember that creature we found last year?’’ he asked looking straight at Max, who scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

‘’Yeah, but it’s dead’’ she stated.

‘’You really think so?’’ Billy asked.

‘’Yeah of course, El closed the gate the demo dogs died’’ she stated.

Billy looked at her confused. ‘’Demo what? The fuck is a demo dog?’’ he asked.

Max rolled her eyes. ‘’The dog you and Chloe found in the fridge last year they were called demo dogs’’ she stated matter of factly as if providing Billy with some sort of education. ‘’What does this have to do with Chloe?’’ she asked.

Billy sighed. ‘’She was acting weird at the pool, yesterday she didn’t show up for our date and today I found her drinking bleach in the storeroom’’ he stated as Max looked at him wide-eyed.

‘’Bleach?’’ she asked her voice going hollow. ‘’Is she not dead?’’ 

‘’No shit bird’’ Billy retorted annoyed with her questioning, as Max rolled her eyes holding her hands up defensively. ‘’But she told me to stay away from her’’ he admitted sadness lacing his tone.

‘’Well maybe she’s finally seen sense and dumped your ass’’ Max stated jokingly, clearly amused by her lame attempt at cheering him up.

‘’It’s not funny, Max’’ he chided her. 

Max’s face fell as she looked at him, sympathy etched onto her face. ‘’What else happened?’’ she asked gently.

Billy shrugged. ‘’I don’t know, she just isn’t herself’’ he echoed. ‘’I’m worried shit bird, what if this thing has got to her?’’ he asked.

Max hummed. ‘’Well, with Will he kept on blacking out a lot almost like he was in his own trance’’ she stated as Billy looked at her with a knowing look, he remembered how he found Chloe in a daze not answering him, sweat pouring out of every crevice of her body. 

‘’Shit’’ he muttered under her breath. 

‘’What?’’ Max asked. 

‘’it’s got her Max, I’m sure of it’’ he stated his fist closed in anger as Max looked at him wide-eyed. 

‘’I have a plan’’ she muttered. ‘’But you need to trust me’’ she stated. Billy looked at her, knowing he would do anything to ensure Chloe was free.   
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….........................................................................................................  
This isn’t exactly what Billy had in mind, Jesus he was going to kill that little shitbird when all of this was over and done with. He couldn’t believe he was standing by the pool sauna with Max and her little gang of shitheads, the plan was to trap Chloe in the sauna to see if she was a host or whatever the hell the geek squad had called it, either way, the Wheeler kid said the gang would have an answer if Chloe was the host then they would need to figure out a way to help her but Billy wasn’t even sure how they could at this point.

‘’I swear to God, Max’’ Billy muttered under his breath as they hid around the corner, Max put her fingers to her lips as she shushed him whilst they listened out for Chloe finishing her shift. Billy had nearly lost his nerve when he did the morning shift today, he had seen her come to the pool in the afternoon and felt nausea gripping his stomach knowing what he was about to do, he and Max had stayed up most of the night trying to figure out the best way to implement the plan and when his alarm finally sounded off at 8.00 am it took all the will in the world for Billy not to throw his alarm clock across the room.   
Now, it was getting dark again and Chloe was due to finish her shift and nausea flittered through his stomach as he heard the door shut, the gang waiting with baited breaths when they heard the shower go on. Normally, Billy would be thinking naughty thoughts at the prospect of Chloe being wet and naked in a shower but now all he wanted to do was protect her, warn her of what was about to take place. God, I hope it's not you he thought to himself as he heard the shower turn off. 

The wheeler kid lifted the walkie-talkie up to his lips. ‘’Chloeee’’ he sang out in a taunting voice.

‘’Dude that’s my sister, calm it down!’’ Tom admonished Mike.

Billy cringed when he heard her locker slam shut, the linoleum flooring squeaking under her feet signally she had come to an abrupt stop. ‘’Whose there?’’ she asked.   
‘’Chloeee, come and find out’’ Mike taunted through the walkie-talkie, and it took all of Billy’s self-control not to rip it out of his hand and plead with Chloe, Max held onto his arm knowing what her brother wanted to do. 

‘’Who is it? What do you want with me?’’ she cried out sounding timid and scared, Billy’s heartbreaking in his chest at her tone of voice. 

‘’Come and find out, Chloeee’’ Mike sang slowly. ‘’You're getting closer’’ he sang as the gang heard Chloe’s footsteps getting nearer and nearer to the intended location.

‘’Cut it out dude’’ Tom growled under his breath clearly feeling tense. 

‘’I-I f-find you and your dead’’ she threatened weakly with a stutter, Billy knew she could be feisty but Chloe would never hurt anyone. Her heels came to a stop when she stood in front of the open sauna door, her eyebrows creasing as she cautiously stepped through the open door to the dummy that was hanging as bait. 

‘’Surprise’’ Mike stated through the walkie talkie, as Chloe looked down at the device before turning around to run out of the door. 

‘’Hi,’’ El stated appearing front fo her slamming the door shut as the gang ran out from their hiding place as El closed the door, trapping Chloe in as she banged on the glass the gang put a led pipe through the door to hold it securely in place, meanwhile Billy stood by dumbly feeling vomit threaten to spill out of his mouth. 

‘’Let me out!’’ Chloe hollered banging her fist on the door before she connected her eyes with Billy and Tom. ‘’Billy..Tom’’ she whispered looking between the pair, who looked at each other with worried looks. ‘’Billy! Tom! Let me out!’’ she cried more banging on the door, the sound penetrated Billy’s eardrum. ‘’What the hell is this, huh?’’ she asked. ‘’open. The. Door’’ she emphasised. ‘’OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR!’’ she cried out hopelessly making the gang jump and Billy looked at her wide-eyed, he had never seen her so desperate and angry before since he knew her. ‘’Please..’’ she whimpered. ‘’It’s not my fault’’ she cried suddenly dropping to the floor, as Tom started to make his way to the door and Billy grasped his arm.

‘’Be careful Kid’’ he warned him as he followed Tom to the small window that overlooked the sauna, his heart breaking when he saw Chloe flailing around on the floor.

‘’Were at 220’’ he heard that weird Byers kid exclaim.

‘’It’s too fucking hot’’ Billy grumbled at them. ‘’your gonna kill her’’ he stated desperately looking at the kids who stood there dumbfounded. Billy was about to rip the thermometer out of the wall when he heard Chloe sob out.

‘’Please, it’s not my fault you guys’’ she pleaded. ‘’I tried to stop him, really I did’’ she cried out desperately, sweat coating her face as she sat in a huddled position her hands in a praying motion. 

‘’It’s okay sis’’ Tom stated quietly touching the glass. ‘’What's not your fault?’’ he asked her.

‘’What I’ve done, its so bad I didn’t mean to do it’’ she cried not answering the question. 

‘’What did you do Chlo?’’ Billy asked her.

‘’I-I don’t know, it was really bad though’’ she cried out. ‘’He scares me’’ she confessed.

‘’Who?’’ Billy asked feeling protective. 

‘’What does he look like?’’ Tom interjected. 

‘’It’s like a shadow, a giant shadow’’ she stated as Billy looked over his shoulder at Max, who returned his glance with a wide-eyed one, he had remembered her telling him that Will experienced the same thing. ‘’He makes me do things’’ she cried before falling on the floor, tears streaming down her face.

‘’it’s going to be okay sis, we’re here to help’’ Tom stated. ‘’Please, you just need to talk and trust us’’ he pleaded.

‘’Chlo, you're going to be okay I won't let him hurt you’’ Billy stated trying to soothe her the best way he could, his hand on the glass wishing he could reach through and hold her.

‘’Guys..’’ Mike Wheeler cut through as Billy turned to glower at him.

‘’What?’’ he spat out annoyed at the kid for interrupting him. 

‘’Get away from the door..’’ he trailed.

‘’What?’’ Billy asked with his eyebrows scrunched. 

‘’Get away from the door!’’ he exclaimed.

Billy turned his head sharply to the door, noting Chloe's expression darken as black veins began to protrude up her arms, Billy pulled Tom back by the scruff of his neck just in time to see Chloe break the glass with a tile in her hand.   
‘’I’ll gut you, you little bastard’’ she swore with venom in her voice as Billy and Tom looked at her wide-eyed, the younger male gripping onto the older males arm. El nodded her head throwing Chloe back into the wall, as Billy gave her glare at the way she handled his girlfriend. 

‘’Billy...Tom hurry!’’ Max cried gesturing for them to join the brat pack who were situated a few feet away, their feet squeaking against the floor as Chloe broke through the door eliciting squeals from the gang, black veins protruding her arms as she faced El with a venomous look that chilled Billy’s spine. 

Chloe reached out to grab El, but the younger girl was quicker and flung her against the wall fixing a weight in front of her to keep her in place. Billy gulped wanting to rip the weight away from her as El held it in place, Chloe struggled against it before she overpowered the weight and threw it on the ground nearly hitting El in the process, the younger girl managed to duck before Chloe grabbed her by her hair. El cried out in pain struggling against her grip as Chloe glowered at Billy and the rest of the gang, her hands closing into fists as if she was fighting against herself.

‘’ don’t do it, Chloe, you're better than that!’’ Billy stated gaining her attention. ‘’Please..your not violent this isn’t you it's him getting into your head’’ he pleaded with her, as Chloe flexed her fist her grip loosening slightly as tears began to pool in her eyes. Billy knew he was getting through to her, he could tell by the change in her posture. 

‘’No’’ she stated lowly in a venomous voice before she began to snake her hands around El’s neck.

‘’Stop it!’’ Tom cried getting a pipe and attempting to hit Chloe with it, the rest of the gang looking on in shock.

Chloe laughed gravelly, grabbing the pipe and tossing it to the side as she dropped El with a dull thud on the floor. ‘’You think you can overpower me, little brother’’ she spat out. ‘’I don’t fucking think so’’ she swore advancing towards Tom, who nearly tripped over himself as he backed away from Chloe. In the meantime, El recovered using all her power to lift Chloe off the ground, the older girl screaming and grunting as her feet lifted off the floor. 

Billy grabbed Tom and stuck him behind him, as he looked on wide-eyed at the girl in front of him not even recognising her anymore. With one last grunt, El threw Chloe through the sauna wall the older girl letting out an animalistic howl as she landed in a heap on the floor.

‘’Shit, Chlo!’’ Billy called out advancing toward the hole in the wall.

‘’Billy’’ Max stopped him grabbing his arm, as Billy glared down at her. ‘’Don’t, it's not her!’’ she stated shaking her head at him. Chloe got up, running towards the chain link fence situated on the border of the pool as Billy stared on wondering what the hell was happening to his girlfriend.


End file.
